


Death is my faith

by NeonPartyDude



Category: Danny Phantom, SCP Foundation, The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cults, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Ghost Sex, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Possession, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPartyDude/pseuds/NeonPartyDude
Summary: SCP-secure capture and protect this armed private group has a number of oddity and creatures held within their numerous locations. But one branch has a new SCP in containment. Will SCP 3333 break free or will his past and future be nothing but death? He wonders no what can be worse death or loneliness. Think of a few anime styles when reading as well as hentai.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo you all got me back for a new round. So yeah you all voted and Danny Phantom harem won out. Don't worry yes sometime later I'll put up the Ben 10 harem. But for know lets see where this goes. Ok so small talk who downloaded Fallout Shelter. I did and damn is it fun. Hope you all like it if you’re a Fallout fan. Also hope you all read like how I start the fic.

Unknown Location unknown POV  
"I heard it took them three hours to contain the new arrival. What's that about?"

"Didn't anyone tell you? This new SCP has some pretty nasty powers. He can phase through solid walls, use some odd green energy, and slightly fly."

Someone blows a raspberry to say, "Fly? You got to be kidding me? The way my buddy in escort described him. It might have been the wind making that happen. Somebody needs to give that scrawny kid a sandwich."

"Or better take him to the gym?" The two come into the light revealing that they are military guards.

But holding suppressed submachine guns. While wearing gray colored full body armor. Even their protective mask visors are gray tinted.

As the two guards walk closer to me I say, "Aren't you two suppose to be watching the second corridor? Get moving!"

Hearing their 'yes sir's' they raced off. But like them this newest SCP has the scientist all the twitter. The rumors of his powers are getting around the facility.

Walking with doctor Fulton she is going over the reports. From what the capture and recovery team found at SCP 3333 initial location isn't good.

Doc Fulton says, "Strange from these reports the same odd green energy he gives off. It’s found around the city in an air particle form. From these tests some of the team members that had exposed skin during the recovery show residue of the energy. Several of them are showing odd symptoms as well."

I ask "Doctor my biggest concern is if this new SCP a danger to being in this facility? He's finally regain consciousness after a four-week containment and examination. We need new Intel fast to classify it properly."

Doc Fulton answers, "We'll see from the tests Doctor Matron. He says he knows who most of the victims in the energy's initial blast range were. Also that when SCP 3333 woke up they had to hurry to pure a few drugs into his system.

"The usual super being stuff. When 3333 woke he found with a few agents before finally being drugged."

Turning several corridors and a few nods we make it to the interview room. Where we find things aren't so well. We can rule out the odds that SCP 3333 doesn't have above average strength.

As we step into the room one guard flies into the one way mirror in the room. The mirror cracks slightly. And the guard crumbles to the ground.

Doctor Fulton asks, "Doctor Matron what's going on?" The middle aged man by the glass answers "Slight containment breach. SCP 3333 morphine cocktail wore off faster then we thought.

"But not to worry. We're using a voltage collar to subdue him now. And we are about to start his interrogation."

With shock I finally see the new SCP being escorted into the room. He looks to be a young man fifteen in age. Medium height, mild muscle definition (scrawny as most described him), and bleached white hair.

I also notice the odd slightly skin tight hazmat suite he has on. The white and black color design must mean something. Along with the logo on his chest. But he startles the guards as he glares at them with his bright neon green eyes.

With him struggling the three guards keep him restrained. One with an arm around his neck attaching and holding the shock color. While using his other hand to hold the teen’s shoulder to steer him.

The other two are using lasso poles to keep 3333 arms at length.

Taking him into the room’s center they strap him to the chair. Doc Matron says "Doctor Hanson enter and begin the interview. Keep things simple this new SCP's limits have yet to be reached or understood."

Watching the young man struggle while the guards keep watch it unsettling. This is only my third viewing of the SCP interviewing one of them. 

3333 makes his chair hop a few things. The guards train their weapons at a ready position. This makes me wonder who and what he is? How did he come to have these powers? How did any SCP get around without someone noticing how odd they are?

Seeing a young doctor enter the room he smiles and takes his set across from SCP 3333.

Placing down the files in his hands to one side of the table. Doctor Hanson taps the microphones on his collar and in front of him. Doc Hanson says "SCP interview starting date December twelfth. SCP number 3333 first interview Class not yet determined. Physical description and biology for later reports and summary.

"Hello my young friend my name is Doctor Hanson. Can you tell me your name?"

The young man glares at Doc Hanson to keep struggling against the restraints.

Doc Hanson asks, "How about why you were at the blast site? Did you live there?"

The teen stopped struggle to mumble something. Doc Hanson asks, "I'm sorry can you speck up?"

The teen’s eyes grow with an evil green hue. He shouts "They did it to me! All those painful things! I want out I want out... LET ME OUT!"

Both his eyes are enveloped in the green hue and his skins starts to crack. From within the cracks it shows more of the green glowing energy. 3333 jerks rapidly head twitching in all directions.

The green light glows brighter from his body enveloping most of the room. In a howling scream the green energy finally erupts.

"Alert... alert unknown substance contaminations evacuate... evacuate..."

Unknown location of the SCP third person's POV  
We find once again Doctors Matron and Fulton going over the reports. As well as recent findings from SCP 3333 capture site.

Standing with them is SCP operator captain Jack. Captain Jack was assigned to monitor all their findings and video footage of the sites findings. 

After the lose of thirteen on site staff. And several more coming down with the green energy odd symptoms the main branch send supervision.

Worse after SCP 3333 second green energy burst in containment. The heads of the branch wants SCP 3333 contain higher and give the classification of Euclid.

He can't control this bursts of energy. But he also shows aggression and spikes in energy when people come near him.

Captain Jack says "Doctors the files show all the site had of SCP 3333. What do you hope to find?"

Doctor Matron answers "An explanation of some kind. The young man from his blood work and the files that were recovered was once human. He's been tested on the by PMC group owned by Vlad Masters.

"Masters said during questioning that he was simply donating money to a charity. And with no proof that he ever visited the PMC groups compound we can't hold him. Or charge him with anything."

Doctor Fulton says, "Which is why we must go through these files. So far all these tests are for others. Not the one we have contained. Also these documents are for weaponizing the odd energy that SCP 3333 gives off.

"If they had succeed the kind of attacks they could pull off would be worse then nuclear warheads. Or the introduction of dirty bombs. This stuff can drop a grown man in seconds at the right intensity."

Captain Jack says grimly while looking at SCP 333 live room feed, "Imagine it a weapons that can be any age. Any person just walking by you in the street. Suicide bombings would escalate to another level. But where are the other test subjects and weapons like SCP 3333?

"Did they escape when 3333 when off?"

Doctor Matron says "I doubt it from these files they either burnt out from the energy in them. Or were terminated due to being too high of a flight risk. But the name of the energy 3333 gives off is called Ecto-energy."

Doctor Fulton says, "From these charts its make up is from a different kind of creature or being. Its not in any of the SCP records."

Doctor Matron gets up from his chair and looks over the information in another stack of files. His expression darkens. Doctor Matron says "Captain inform the containment team for SCP 3333 that he is to be move to the closet interview room sometime within the month.

"I have to go to the engineers with these files first. Hopefully we can finally speck to 3333 without him bursting."

Unknown location of the SCP 3333's POV  
As I sit in the chair for the odd number of times. Once again this old guy comes to speck to me.

He's not like the other people in white or their goons dressed in gray or black.

No he's not too happy or too serious. I don't know the word but he's calm to me. The dark skinned man sitting across from me is name Doctor Gray.

Doctor Gray asks, "So after ten interviews you finally give your name. Danny how are you today?"

I look at him to hiss "Stuck... in yet another prison. At least this one doesn't make me do things."

Doctor Gray nods to ask, "Who made you do things?"

I growl to feel my powers surge for a moment. But then the ankle bracelets start to tick. After a few ticks they stop and I feel woozy.

Doctor Gray says, "Now keep calm Danny. We've already seen two small scale Ecto-energy bursts from you. Those bracelets on your ankles are to prevent a third from happening."

I lean back to say, "You're all different from them. They would have siphoned my energy to try to make weapons. Or try to put it into people who they think can handle it."

Doctor Gray says, "You caused that large blast but how? The smaller blasts you've let off only affect one twelfth of what we documented from satellite shots of your bigger burst. Who did you contain all that energy before?"

I smirk to say, "I tricked them. They always had me trapped in a box. Made them think that if I had more energy in my body that it would refine the energy to help them. But after two months of holding back. I melted their container and killed them all."

Doctor Gray says, "You planned all of that. But why didn't you flee earlier. SCP agents said you just awoken from the blast. And with your limited powers tried to run.

"A few of them said you shot Ecto-energy from you palms and eyes. Also you turned invisible, phase through things and people, as well as having short flight capabilities. With all these things I'm amazed you didn't get any.

"Plus I'm amazed haven't escaped us so far. You’re burst where random before. And when you did try to escape you contaiment cell you would return, why?"

I say, "In all I was too tired. Those blasts take so much from me. And trying to fight and run after only two hours of rest isn't easy. Plus its hard passing through all these wall your bosses were smart making this place so deep underground.

"They would keep me awake for hours trying to find new things to test on me. I hated it all! They treated me like a thing. Like everyone here does."

Doctor Gray says "I don't see you as a thing. You were taken advantage off. With some research I hope that we can remove what they did to you."

I huff to say, "You know better doctor. A weapon is made to kill. The filled my head with tactical and all kinds of military battles. I've already thought of a number of ways to kill everyone here."

Doctor Gray raises and eyebrow to ask "So why haven't you?"

I answer, "Because I want someone to listen."  
Unknown location of the SCP third person's POV  
After his twenty ninth interview Danny is once again being escorted back to his room. Doctor Gray goes over his notes. The Ecto levels in Danny system at the start and end of their interview sometimes differs.

Doctor Gray stops at seeing Commander Forester of this Branch of SCP command.

Commander Forster says, "I've heard tell of this newest SCP. I came to see for myself if things about him were true. To think that a PMC group was digging more and more into SCP's.

"Makes me sick just looking at the summary bio files on that kid."

Doctor Gray agrees "I can't begin to understand what sparked the idea of turning people into Ecto bombs either sir. The application in combat is amazing yes. But the mental stress is evident. If a person as unstable as Danny was to trigger in a battlefield neither side could see a victory.

"Commander Forester what does Mid Branch say to do with Danny?"

Commander Forester answers "They want him to stay contained. If he was to be set free who knows what he can do. But command has said to do anything to keep him docile.

"Another event like at the PMC site or worse could spell trouble for us all. I'm giving you a blank check here doctor. And it’s going to an SCP that can do some pretty dangerous things.

"I've heard of his skills and how hard it’s been to keep him contained. But he often leaves trying not to provoke anyone. What sparks him in his energy out burst?"

Doctor Gray answers, " I don't know. Whatever the PMC's did maybe. He refuses to fully disclose what they did. But at least he's not like the others. Some of the others have wonder what would happen if he could be used to subdue other SCP's?"

Commander Forester says, "It'd be good just to keep him calm. This month alone your reports state his energy spiked to dangerous levels. A few times the bracelets malfunctions is that right? Heard by the time you had him detained he was two levels from escape."

Doctor Gray nods to say, "Yes the Ecto-energy in Danny's bodies climbs at odd points depending on who comes near him. Well that's my theory for the moment. Five days ago personal from the latest PMC armed intervention were to escort Danny.

"Getting within ten feet of his door. The five said they felt a chill go up their spines. At that point Danny's room's Ecto meters climbed to burst levels.

"All the personnel withdrew then we notice the difference. And so did the rooms meters. Sir I think Ecto-energy is linked somehow to humans.

"Mainly events when one human takes another life."

Commander Forester says, "Let's prove this theory doctor. Two days ago a squad and myself lead an operation to suppress several PMC's camps north of here. If what you say is true then 3333 will get a spike a soon as I get to his door."

As the two walked to Danny holding unit the alarms to the door began ticking. Alarm status "Warning Ecto levels climbing past level four restrictions. Danger level rising to next level and will be reached within four minutes. All personnel to ready position outside blast range."

With that Commander Forester backed away from the door and down the hall. After ten minutes Danny's levels returned to a medium level two reading.

Sliding the door eye slot to one side Doctor Gray sees Danny sitting in the corner of the dim room.

Danny says "Whoever that was keep him away from me."

Seeing Danny press his back to the wall almost as if he knew something. The young teens face reads nothing but worry and anger.

Walking back to the commander Doctor Gray says, "Sir I believe we have our link."

As the two walked Commander Forester says, "Keep him on twenty four hours watch doctor. And get him a damn TV."

Unknown location of the SCP Danny's POV  
I ask "We're is doctor Gray?"

The lean smirking man in front of me is getting on my nerves. His over confident smile and his stupid comb over is just laughable. 

Man answers, "He's away doing something to help study you better. For now I will be asking the questions. Now do you know anything about what they planned for you once you were trained?"

I answer, "Just because I was their experimented doesn't mean I know what they wanted me for. Leave me alone I hate your face. It makes me want to punch you."

I could feel my energy raise and lower in some kind of loop. The damn bracelets aren't helping right now.

Man answers "Relax SCP 3333. You are not being used. Like you were told our company needs to study you to make sure you not a risk."

I growl to say, "I'm not a thing. I talk, I walk, and I can think. Leave me alone and shut up!"

Man says, "Sorry but this interview isn't over. And like other SCP's we can't just have you do as you wish. Now again do you remember who this woman?"

Seeing her picture her face her sick twisted grin. I heard her voice nipping at my head. She's standing over me shine the light into my face. Her voice echoing as she says, "Good work my little Phantom. In time you'll meet the world. We have many goals and tasks set for you to achieve. 

"I'm sure he'll be more then excited to meet you when you’re ready. We received new orders today so we need to work hard. Now hold still removing a lung is not easy."

Hearing her sinister giggle I snap. All I can see and feel is her tools. Tearing into me my screams are all I can muster as she keeps going. Why won't it stop? Why won't she stop?

Why won't anyone... someone help me... someone hear me...

Unknown location of the SCP Doctor Gray's POV  
I watched the interview footage along with Captain Jack, Doctors Fulton and Matron. Along with head researcher Doctor Jayson. Next to him with his arm in a sling and leg in a brace is researcher Patrick.

His normal snarky grin gone because of Danny punching him multiply times in the face. I want to laugh but hold it for now.

Mr. Patrick says "With all due respect Doctor Jayson SCP 3333 is too dangerous for containment. Request of his immediate termination sir."

I say, "The footage shows Doctor Jayson that Mr. Patrick here is in the wrong. Danny's interviews are to be handle by me alone until he showed others the same like in conversation.

"Besides if we try to terminate him. His death could cause a far worse burst incident that his last ones. With all the Ecto-energy we have store on the upper level. Who knows how big the blast radius could be?"

Doctor Jayson rubs his forehead to say, "SCP 3333 killed three D class personnel, injured four researchers, one doctor, and destroyed two corridors with pure strength alone. And might I remind you doctor Gray we are to not form attachments to SCP's. Danny as SCP 3333 as he calls himself is not your friend.

"Besides we don't know how to terminate him Mr. Patrick. And if we use Ecto-energy on him. The blowback could destroy everything we have here. Researcher Patrick you are to be escorted to another branch location. Be ready to leave by the end of the weeks."

The researcher tried to protest. But one glare from Doctor Jayson gets anyone to shut up.

As he leaves all eyes are back to me. Doctor Jayson asks "Doctor Gray you said you found someone to help in your research. Who might that be and why did the commander Forester allow changed to SCP 3333 study?"

I nod to call in my new assistant researcher. Walking through the office door you see a young woman no older then sixteen. Her jet-black hair has hints of purple in it. And under her lab coat you can see a Goth style dress with a black vest. And black skull boots.

The young teen says "Hey I'm Samantha Manson. PHD in paranormal and spiritual phenomenon’s."

Captain Jack makes a curious face to say "Never knew they had PHD's for that?"

Samantha's says "Well they do when you work for a agency that studies spirits and ghosts. Doctor Gray answered my call after I published my thesis on Ectoplasm and condenses Ecto particles."

I say "Samantha maybe the answer to reverse what's been done to Danny. Maybe ever contain him better."

Doctor Jayson nods to answer "Begin your research at once all of you. Captain Jack as soon as Danny' Ecto-energy is at a safer level have him moved to an interview room."

With nods all around the lead doctor dismisses everyone. But he tells me to stay. He looks over the missing persons file he got from intelligence. Taking a minute he places the files for me to read.

Placing two pictures next to one another before me. I'm in shock, as doctor Jayson says, “No doubt of who you are now Daniel Fenton missing from Florida for the last eight years. Seems someone finally found what happened to you? But who asked for this to be done to you?"  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So anyone ever felt like someone is staring at you when you watch porn. I felt like that yesterday when I went on rule 34 for an hour. It felt kinky and weird at once. So yeah I still finished but it still felt weird.

Unknown SCP location Samantha's POV  
I've managed to study a good deal of SCP 3333 or Danny's habits over the last few weeks.

Doctor Gray's interview logs show a portion of his character. But Commander Forester’s suggestion on giving Danny a TV has been great for our research.

He's shown interest in modern things music, movies, some fashion ideas, even a few times he's tried to dance. Often picking dance moves in hip-hop or Latin Rumba.

But he shows more interest when seeing old videos the company has on haunted locations.

For a while now Danny has asked for more videos on the topic. A few of them have resulted in him conducting odd behaviors.

Video tap from a cabin in Chile has caused Danny to scream and cover his ears. Every time the audio is played Danny screams asking for the singing to stop.

Closer analysis of the tap is needed. Danny's behaviors of other taps are now being closely monitored. But his behavioral changes become more complex and strange with each tap.

The strangest event happened a few days ago.

During a tap viewing Danny began to chant something while watching video captured during an exorcism. After chanting for five minutes Danny collapsed and was motionless for nearly an hour.

Three D level guards entered his room but on touching Danny he sprung onto the guard.

But instead of holding him Danny phased into the guard. The guard violently jerked for several minutes before his eyes started to glow like Danny's.

In a flash the guard started the chant again and opened fire on the other guards. And any within range of sight.

Danny's possessed guard rampaged through two levels before he was forced out of the guard by a custom ecto-grenade.

The grenade staggered Danny causing him to flee from the guard. In his stunned state other D class personnel were able to capture him while weakened.

After four days in his room under full ecto containment Doctor Gray questioned Danny's on his actions.

Danny said he didn't remember any of it but a voice telling him a phrase.

Doctor Gray ended the interview after a few more questions and lifted the containment restrictions on Danny's room.

Doctor Gray sent for a linguist to translate the chant Danny was saying. After two days the linguist told us that the phrase was in old Samarian.

To his best abilities it’s a chant to control the mind of something dead. Watching the video that caused the incident revealed several small faint voices in the audio. Along with flashes of a Samarian symbol.

Doctor Gray is still asking for clearance to ask a certain SCP about the symbol.

The voice was saying the same chant every few sentences within the video. Danny's power to control someone is a shock and worry to some of the staff.

But Danny's Euclid classification is to remain from others by Commander Forester. He deemed the event contained and minor. Seeing as Danny possess victim had not shown any kind of gain during possession. 

Yesterday Danny agreed to undergo limitation tests conducted by lead doctor Jayson.

So far Danny's can use his power for a number of things. But they too seem to have a strong strain on his body after a prolonged amount of time.

His flight abilities last at best for twenty minutes. His ecto energy blasts came push out enough heat to char a person’s skin. Along with using enough force to push his target back several feet.

Danny's upper strength differs depending on how much energy he has and uses during battle.

Danny's punch can bent a solid block of twenty-layer platinum. His invisibility and phasing seem to not drain as much. Danny often says he only feels those two abilities affect him after a burst or prolonged drainage of his powers.

Lastly Danny's latest ability of possession seems to vary. After twenty-nine tests several of Danny's possessed victims managed with enough willpower to fight him off.

Often some have fought with Danny but he managed to maintain control.

Danny states just like phasing and invisibility he feels no drain of his power. He however does get a dizzy spell when someone fights him off.

Note for future testing of the potential to use Danny's possession ability in breaches of security or other SCP containment breaches.

Unknown SCP location Doctor Jayson's POV  
Standing beside me are Doctors Samantha, Gray, Fulton and Matron. Alongside Commander Forester and captain Jack.

Doctor Gray says, "I want to go on recorded commander Forester that this is a bad idea."

Doctor Fulton says, "We haven't even begun small scale testing sir. Are you sure this test is safe? We've seen what happens when SCP 682 is angered for not getting his daily biomass. This could case a full scale security breach."

Commander Forester says, "I'll be sure to hand the main branch themselves yours and mine disapproval of this test doctor. But SCP 682 has been more aggressive in his outbursts.

"The higher ups want to see if Danny's possession capabilities can control other more powerful SCP's. And they thought 682 is the best case to start testing."

Doctor Matron says "This s bad if 682 eats a part of 3333 we'll have to use untested ecto weapons to captain him. The prototype grenades still only does so much as stagger Danny for half a minute."

I say, "Its out of our hands I'm afraid. Commence the test release 3333 ecto levels to four. And remind him if need to phase through the walls to escape faster."

Seeing SCP 682 sitting in its pool of acid is no big surprise. It's out best way of containing it. The acid eats away at the heavier areas of its skin keeping it to a manageable size.

Danny walks in and steps to the area of 682's containment that we place food on. It’s the part of his cell we can lower or raise if needed.

3333 looks to a camera and says "Hey what am I suppose to do talk to this... um what is this guy? Hey what are you?"

Slowly SCP 682 emerges from the pool his long grayish blue fur dripping with acid. As always his skin has several exposes muscles and bones.

3333 gulps to say "So um can't talk can you?" SCP 682 gargles until his voice comes clear.

682 say "Not enough meat on this one but a good enough snack." In three bonds 682 leaps to 3333.

3333 turns intangible causing 682 to phase right through his body. 682 is caught off guard as he rounds to slow himself. But on impact he still manages to crack the floor.

Shaking off the impact to the floor 682 watches as Danny becomes tangible again.

3333 says "Hey I didn't ask for an aggressive hug from you shaggy. And I'm not a snack! Wait did you try to eat me just now?"

682 exhales loudly through his snout to say "Curious little meat you are.... I'll have to try harder for you then." As 682 winds back his hind legs to sprint reading to spring towards 3333. However he becomes intangible and flies right into 682

682 shakes for a moment giving a gruff like growl. Slowly two of his four eyes begin to glow bright green.

But in a concussive roar 682 starts to thrash violently. Slamming his tail and head into various parts of his containment cell. For five minutes this continues while back and forth 3333 and 682 voices come from 682's mouth.

682 says "What is this raaaaggdgshu... how is it possible?"

3333 says, "Will you release already!" Back and forth the two go for close to a half and hour. That is until 682 slams his head one last time against the wall to the back of his acid pool.

In an instant his eyes stop glowing green and he growls loudly. 682 says, "If you humans bring that halfa near me again I will eat everyone responsible!"

Seeing 682 sink back into the pool I have four personnel bring in his daily intake of organic product.

I ask "Where is SCP 3333 all unites report?"

After a few minutes group seven radios "Sirs we have SCP 3333 in custody he's unconscious in research lab C on level four."

Commander Forester radios "Confirm here group seven escort SCP 3333 to his temporary containment cell on level two. And wait further orders.

"I can tell from what we just saw that there is a chance that 3333 can control other SCP's. But his mental power has to be greater then what he's trying to control. Doctor Gray Doctor Samantha I expect a interview once 3333 reawakens."

I say "Don't worry Commander we'll have the report and interviews of this week in your hands in time."

As Commander Forester leaves the room I look down at 682 through the camera. 682 stills jerking his head as if trying to fight off something. Rubbing my chin I start to watch for side effect to reveal within the next twenty-four hours.

Unknown SCP location Danny's POV  
I look at the guards behind me ones new. I look at him while Doc Gray asks his questions.

I tilt my head to say "Hey are you new?" Doc Gray says "Danny we're doing an interview please pay attention."

I sigh to say "Ok but are the cuffs really need?"

Doc Gray answers, "It's so the guards feel at ease. But back to the matter at hand. I asked you a few days ago after the incident with SCP 682 how you felt? You still haven't given me an answer why?"

I shiver remember what happened in that giant lizards head. I say "Cause that guy is very angry. I normally don't see or feel the person I've tried to possess.

"But 682 his emotion and his mind it was everywhere. He just didn't have any regret in his mind. And that fact that he called me a snack! Shoo I'm at least a value meal."

Doc Gray gave a light chuckle first time he's ever done that at one of my quips.

Doc Gray says "Ok Danny I want you to meet my research assistant. She's has a PHD in ecto based phenomenon’s and spiritual beings. Since you count as a mix between these two things the company branch agreed to bring her in.

"With her help we're hoping to remove or at least diminish you ecto energy. Samantha can you come in?"

I sigh she might be another female researcher like around Doc Gray's age. She might even look as old as one of 'her' helpers.

But I get a harsh surprise. As she walks with little effect in the black knee high boots. Her lab coat shifts showing me that she's wearing a purple plaid skirt. With a matching skull top.

My jaw hangs loose as she stops by Doc Gray and waves to me. Doc Gray asks, "Danny are you ok?"

I smile not breaking eye contact with Doc Gray's new assistant. I say, "Doc you didn't tell me you were bringing an angel to see me."

Seeing Doc Gray raise an eyebrow and his assistant give a blush. I add "I think I might take back a few things I said about your bosses Doc. Just a few..."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So ok I've been gone for a good reason. My best friend since I don't know years. She got into a nasty breakup and she asked me for help. I did some poking and she didn't like what I found. Next thing you know I helping her destroy her ex's reputation. And on top of that I had to start looking for a college to go to next year. So yeah it’s just been eating at all my time. But its ok I'm here now so lets continue.

Unknown SCP location Samantha's POV  
Sitting across from Danny I chuckle at his attempted to duplicate himself. During my own private funded research I've come across a good few sources. 

From my sources phantoms, specters, ghosts, and spirits are not considered the same. They have different names because of the differences they have.

It can either be their base powers, level of ectoplasm, or habitat/ obsessions.

After running off the base powers Danny got really excited to try to duplicate his form.

But when he tries the bracelet beeped. He only got as far as splitting his head. Looking at the two head talk back and forth is giving me a headache.

I say "Danny please change back. It’s getting weird and painful to talk to you both." Nodding he focuses his ecto-energy and merges again.

Danny shakes his head "Man was that trippy. So Sam any more things you want to tell me about being a half human half ecto being?"

I sigh to say, "Danny my name is Dr. Manson. I've told you this for the last five months."

Danny shrugs to say, "So? We're the same age. Plus I'm not an experiment right? You and Doc Gray are trying to help me so why not be friends?"

Danny smiles to me giving off a warmth as he gives a small laugh with his smile.

Shaking my head I continue the interview. Tomorrow Doctor Gray and I will be heading to meet one of my sources. He's close to getting a better analysis of Danny's blood.

All he needs is a base scan or ecto sample of a phantom. And with my source we can get a few easily.

Unknown SCP location Doctor Fulton's POV  
I'm surprised at the request by command. But yet again Doctor Jayson, Commander Forester, and I are put into another odd testing scenario.

Commander Forester asks" Doctor Fulton did you and Doctor Matron managed to create more ecto grenades? We might need them in case another possession incident occurs."

I answer, "Yes we have ten guards armed with two ecto grenades each. Along with shock batons at the ready."

Doctor Jayson says "Its not surprise that bullets and more modern weapons don't affect him. But for now 3333 will try and possess SCP 053. Guard captain open the door and do not look into the room."

Guard radios back "Yes sir beginning test as scheduled."

Slowly the metal door to 053 rooms open and 3333 walks in. At first he is curious going so far to ask into the camera if this is a joke.

But as 3333 gets closer he begins to shake jerking and gripping his head. A researcher says, "Sir ecto levels in 3333 are climbing. It’s climbing to fast for the ecto inhibitor to handle."

Danny eyes begin to glow and his face starts to crack. Commander Forester says "That's enough get the containment teams in there now. We must contain 3333 before he bursts!"

But instead Danny raises his hands firing several ecto beams into the room’s walls.

His screams of pain can be heard even through the glass. One beam hits the glass shattering it but not enough to break it.

Grabbing the radio I ask "Containment teams can you get a clean line of sight?"

The squad captain radios back "Negative sir! His energy blasts just busted the door controls from the other side. We need engineers to reopen the door."

With the minutes ticking by more impact tremors shake and crack the walls. But something odd happens. It becomes more odd when we all realize it... we can't hear Danny's screams anymore.

I say, "Sir's Danny's screams have stopped."

Commander Forester takes the radio saying "All personnel this is not a drill stay with your section captains. We have a containment breach!"

Unknown SCP location Danny's POV  
The pain stopped finally but why? All I could hear was 'her' voice. All I saw was 'her' eyes behind the mouth mask.

And all I felt was 'her' cold tools pealing away my skin. No one listens no one cares about me. Why won't anyone listen?

A little voice says, "I'll listen mister."

Slowly I open my eyes to see the room that the guards lead me into. It's trashed with what looks like my ecto energy residue wafting off the impacts marks.

The rooms in ruins. But as I turn I see the little girl from before sitting next to me.

I ask "Did you speck to me? Can you talk to me?"

She leans in and places her hand at my neck. The soft little voice pops into my head "You're sad like me. Mean people hurt you too?"

I say, "Yes mean people hurt me and no one wanted to help me. The SCP scientists want to take away my powers. But I don't even know if they can. Or if I want them too."

She gets up to sit on my lap hugging my chest. The little girl specks in my head again saying, "Will you play with me big brother?"

I can feel her sadness she's just as sad as me. No one's listening to us. Why won't they listen? Slowly I find that I'm hugging her back...

Unknown SCP location Doctor Gray's POV  
I sigh. Danny has remained with SCP 053 for a week now. Sam's source has given me a good deal of information and samples.

It's still a shock to meet one of her ecto research sources. But it’s to help Danny even if it goes against protocol.

Danny's been sitting in his room watching 053 draws various things. Even from time to time she hops around his room.

But once Danny hears the door unlock he rushes to 053. He always turns invisible refusing to let personnel take her from his room.

Sitting on a chair by the door I look at Danny as 053 sleeps against his chest.

I sigh asking "So why are you not letting the guards take 053 to her new room?"

Danny answers "I told you once no one listens. Still you hold people like us as if we're a problem. Doc ignorance is your problem. And if you don't understand that yet then you can leave."

I sigh getting up and leaving the room. Once Danny breaks eye contact he stops talking. Walking down the corridor Doctor Jayson is waiting for me at my office.

Doctor Jayson walks inside with me to ask "Any idea on what will separate those two? Section branch doesn't like that a Euclid and a Keter level sharing the same containment space."

I shake my head to say, "I don't think we can't separate them. Tell Section branch we will monitor for an opening. But it'll take us storming into the room to separate them.

"And we remember what happened when we tried to separate 682 and 053."

Doctor Jayson nods saying "Though she kept him calm for over two hours. Section branch refused the idea of two Keter classes sharing a containment space. I'll pass on your idea. But keep monitoring for an opening if they push for separation."

I nod turning on the live feed to Danny's room. The lights are off meaning he's turning in for sleep. I think 'Danny why won't you tell me more?'

Unknown SCP location Samantha's POV  
Looking at the little girl finger paint on Danny's table we continue our interview. I ask, "Danny Doctor Gray wants us to go over a few questions. Also Doctor Jayson wants to ask you a few questions as well."

Danny rubs 053 head to say "Fire away Sam."

I remind him to be professional to ask, "These questions are from Doctor Gray. Danny do you remember anything about your biological parents? Do you see or feel a person's that can influence your ecto levels even if they aren't in eyesight? 

"What can you tell us about your time as a subject for the PMC group? You don't have to answer if they make you uncomfortable. It's a side note Doctor Gray added."

Danny smiles as 053 rubs some paint on his face to walk past him to the sink.

Danny answers "I remember my dad yes. Only a few things here and there. I remember most of all that he was a very round man. Loved fug and often sung a small tone for me to go to sleep.

"Don't remember the whole thing just the soft ending... 'Death kisses for her special little boy'.

"I can feel people that affect my energy. But in a way I can't see them at all. It's confusing as hell and annoying! I can feel someone who is about to affect me because of the odd buzzing his or her body gives off.

"For people like you Sam and the other docs I only feel tweeting. Like birds maybe a raven from time to time.

"It's all very confusing to me. The PMC group can kiss my... Alka cover your ears and hum."

I say, "You're talking to 053 right?"

Danny answers "We have names too Sam. I gave her one... she's my little sis now. And I'm her big brother. Her name is Alka and she's like me. People hurt us... made us what we are.

"We're both subjects used to start wars. Just that Alka actually had to walk through a city to start one. I can't tell you cause if I do it'll remind me too much of the pain those people can cause.

"But they can all kiss my ass! And rot in whatever is lower then the pits of darkness! If I could I'd make everyone last and everyone like them suffer!"

Hearing Danny's bracelet beep rapidly and his eye glow. I can tell he's getting more and more energy. I calm him telling him it'll be ok. Danny calms down and he calls Alka to draw with him.

I look to the room’s camera and sigh. These next questions are going to be hard.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So my fellow dudes and lady dudes as you know or haven't been reading the notes I've left. I hardly have the same times as I did over the summer. My school is pressuring me to find the 'right' college for me. So I can only update once a month because of all the stuff they have me doing. But don't worry my writing won't change just my schedule. So lets continue.

Unknown SCP location Commander Forester's POV  
It's been two weeks since Doctor Gray's specialist interview with SCP 3333. The board leaders of our branch are breathing down my neck.

To have a Keter class and a Euclid class in one unit is against conduct.

Not to mention the danger they pose to anyone who tries to separate them. Yesterday shit went south fast after seven D class personnel tried to remove 053 from 3333's unit.

053 used her power to make the guards go insane while she screamed. The team began assaulting one another like never documented by her abilities before.

3333 phased through five floors and killed the last guard as he tried to harm 053.

Doctor Gray did warn us and we still don't realize that 3333 won't let 053 out of his custody. Even when he needs his scheduled exercise.

But right now we have a problem in another location apparently 076 is loose and running wild again.

Walking to doctor Gray's office I see him in a shouting match with Doctor Jayson.

Doctor Gray says, "He's not a soldier Jayson. He has his rights too like anyone else."

Before doctor Jayson can answer I say "I understand your worry doctor Gray but..." He cuts me off by saying "You understand oh that's wonderful. Then tell me why you're still allowing it?

"Danny has been forced to be what he is. And you want to use him like a weapon like he is one. When he clearly doesn't want to be one."

I nod to say, "Then let me prove to the branch heads that 3333 isn't a threat outside his unit. Then we can talk them into allowing him more contact with other SCP's."

Doctor Gray asks "And what good can come from all of this?"

Doctor Jayson adds, "Its what I was trying to explain. If we get 3333 help on containment he can also help us with finding ways to communicate. Maybe even calm a few of the more crazed SCP's we house.

"Then 3333 can keep 053 with him. Maybe the heads will allow him time in the outside world."

Doctor Gray rubs his neck for a moment. From all the interviews I've watched Danny has constantly asked doctor Gray and Mason about the outside world.

Danny even asked about their families. He maybe an SCP but he's proving he's still human under that jumpsuit.

Doctor Gray sighs asking "Which SCP are they asking him to help contain?"

I say "076 is loose in the middle region and we lost contact with the five squads we sent in two hours ago."

Doctor Gray says "No of all the SCP's not him. Danny can barely use his powers a real fight could cause him to pass out for days."

Doctor Jayson adds "And that's what we need. Danny's powers have grown a few times since we first took him under containment. If we burn some of his energy off against 076. We might find a faster way to remove all the ecto-energy from his body.

"Gray we might even be able to cure him when it’s over."

Doctor Gray asks "But what if 076 kills Danny before then?"

I answer, "That's why we're going to drop him in and have him trigger a burst. Once 076 is weak enough the recover teams will take him down."

Doctor Gray says "Danny's burst could prove fatal to 076 at the right distance. Ok I'll tell him. But you might have to make a promise to leave Alka alone while he's gone."

I blink to ask "So that's what he calls 053...Alka. Sounds similar to what they call 2344."

Unknown region inside carrier helicopter Danny's POV  
I look at the twelve men and women around me all dressed in tactical gear. It looks pretty heavy compared to what they normally wear.

I nudge on guy to ask, "Hey you got any gum?" He shakes his head back to me.

A woman across from me taps my foot with her rifle. Looking to her she says "So you're an SCP right? 'I nod' Then what can you do?"

In an instant I become intangible before their very eyes. A few of them gasp and I reappear.

I say "I can do that and I'm going to explode as close as I can to the guy your after. If he lives you finish him off."

A guard to my left asks, "What do you mean explode?"

I point to the bracelets around my ankle. I say "These things are keeping me from losing control of my powers. Think of me as a miniature power plant. Remove my limiters and I go nuclear."

The guy to my right tries to scoot over a little. I simply laugh at how nerves he seems to be.

The head guard says "3333 commander Forester wants you to fly in once we get half a mile to 076's last location. Once you see he just click you earpiece. Command will read it and they'll turn off your bracelets."

I nod to walk to the side door of the helicopter. Soon the light over it starts to beep red and after seven beeps it turns green.

The door opens and I get sucked out. Focusing with ease my legs turn into a ghostly tail and I fly straight to the compound.

Seeing the compound is easy smoke and small fires are still going on from a few of the upper floors.

In a harsh flood like sensation I feel the howls of someone coated in ecto-energy. And it’s driving me nuts shaking my head I try to refocus.

Whatever 076 is it’s killed everyone heard and seems to be enjoy it.

Fly over the compound twice I feel a stronger ecto sensation from the lower parts of the east wing.

Landing I become intangible and phase through the ground. Five floors down I stop as a body flies from a glass door.

Then I see him his broad build is almost light those workout specialists I've seen a few times on TV. And holy crap this dudes practically seven feet tall. He has no shirt on and is wearing some kind of shorts skirt combo. His belt is several round gold disks with a metal binding tying them all together.

His hollow red eyes are piercing with the small black dots in the centers of both. He's wearing old roman like sandals, but more shocking are the odd red glowing tattoos all over his body. Some of them even seem to go into his eyes.

His midnight black hair along with most of his body is nearly covered in blood. In his right hand is a curved black blade with the same odd red glow around its outline.

As he pulls his sword free from a chest missing its head and lower half. He turns as if he sees me.

This is 076 and in a flash he charges at me. Staying still I know he can't hurt me. But as he thrusts his blade I feel the hot sting of his sword cutting into my arm.

I yell out right and back away. Becoming tangible I look at 076. He turns to look me over as if unsure or thinking for a moment.

Clicking my earpiece I slowly back away as 076 smiles showing me that all his teeth are as sharp as sharks teeth.

In a few beeps my bracelets stop silently buzzing against my ankle. And I feel the full rush of ecto-energy from 076 hit me. Rolling away from yet another swing I grab 076's leg and look at him. I can tell he's startled as I feel my powers spilling out from inside me.

SCP recovery team unit third person's POV  
The recovery team was worried when Danny still handed radioed his contact with 076.

But when he did the recovery team watched in shock at the blast and mushroom of Danny's exiting energy.

Danny's latest burst had just leaved seven floors underground and a good half a yard above ground.

In time commander Forester came onto all radios. Commander Forester says, "Recover team move in with hazmat protective gear. Warning do not touch anything still glowing green. Recover both SCP's and if possible recover black box from sites mainframe."

SCP head guard says "Acknowledged sir and if SCP 076 is still alive?" Commander Forester says, "You have orders to kill if still a threat."

After a fourth pass the helicopter lands and the guards move in to secure both Danny and 076.

Making their way into the main building the team pries open the elevator doors and repeal down.

In time they are scanning for a heat source. And one guard finds two and one of them belongs to a pissed giant. 076 is still alive and he's going after everyone in sight.

One guard rolls past 076 first sword only for him to pull another from thin air to behead him.

Four guards open fire pelting rounds into 076's torso. But 076 still feels the odd radiation burns from Danny. He even feel's slower from the ecto-burst.

Two other guards start to dig Danny out of the rubble. He's alive but like all his other burst events he's weak and close to passing out fully. However it’s odd Danny slowly feels his ecto-energy rise.

Blinking a few times Danny holds onto one guard as the head guard orders the remaining members to fall back.

In all seven of the twenty guards have been killed so far. As they turn a hall 076 charges through a wall tramping another guard under his feet.

Danny says "Hey turn me I can slow him down." The guard turns with Danny still holding onto her.

Raising his hand Danny fires a good ecto-blast right into 076's chest. Sending him backwards into a pile of debris.

Getting back to the elevator shaft the team uses their gear to effortlessly scale the whole shaft back to the main level.

However 076 isn't far behind jumping from the shaft he impales both Danny and the female guard.

In a short time both slowly breathe as blood oozes from the swords still impaled into them. Danny on his side grips the sword trying to force it from his body. Slowly the sword only moves a fifth of an inch after Danny's eight tugs at it.

But from the sounds of gunfire and cries of pain 076 is still killing without a care.

Danny continues to pull as more of his murky green blood pour from his stomach onto the blade.

In a loud groan Danny pulls the sword free and tries to stand on his feet. Shaking from side to side and feeling a good deal of blood still coming from his wound. Danny looks up to see 076 getting shot in the face with a pistol.

While he holds one guard by the throat and has he foot on another’s chest.

076 snaps the guards neck causing her whole head to snap backwards like a toy.

Danny raises his hand hitting 076 in the back two times. 076 turns a little started that Danny is alive and holding one of his swords.

Smirking 076 drops the dead guard and stabs the other in the shoulder.

In a blur 076 charges Danny unable to react he slashes Danny across the chest and lower back.

Danny wobbles coughing up more blood at the pain. Gripping the black blood covered blade Danny starts to ready an ecto-blast. Only as the energy meets the blade it starts to warp.

076 is shocked to see the curved sword and Danny's energy form into a khopesh sword. Along the now green blade you can see moving orbs silver in color. Then the handle has a white and green overlapping pattern.

Danny still confused wobbles from one side to the other as he stares at the blade in hand.

076 chuckles lightly and charges again. Simply by luck or instinct Danny ducks 076's thrust.

To thrust his blade right into 076's skull. Struggle still even with the black popping free from the base of his skull. 076 grabs Danny's neck and starts coking him with what strength and feeling he has left.

Danny coughs up more blood still in complete pain. Danny's saving grace is the helicopter crewmember that tackles 076.

Pushing the two apart the copter crew unloaded all their rounds into 076's skull.

After several jerks 076's face is almost resemblance of a hunk of Swiss cheese. The copter crew moves to help both Danny and the surviving recover team member.

Before their eyes two times happen. 076's body rapidly decays and turns to ash. And a light ring of ecto-energy appears around Danny.

The ring splits and slides up and down his body disappearing on the two reach their ends.

All SCP members are shocking seeing Danny's jumpsuit gone. Leaving him in really faded jeans and a once red t-shirt.

Also his ghostly like white skin is now tanner. And finally his hair is no longer pure white. The only white in his now black hair is a lone streak going from front to back.

Pilot radios command says, "Command 076 is dead, we have only survivor of the recovery team, and SCP 3333 is unconscious. But sirs he's human I repeat 3333 is human."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everyone the main reasons I've been so relaxed in my updates is two reasons. One I had to move to be able to save a little over two hours of my trips to my new college. And Two I've been trying to workout a payment play with them. An yeah it wasn't good after my mother started to scream they were trying to take her money. So it was fun now lets continue.

Unknown SCP location Doctor Gray's POV  
Shocked is just an under statement to how I feel right now. No I'm beyond pissed 076 almost killed Danny.

But the shock of the fight did something to Danny. Now under intense medical care he's showing on our scanners that he's almost human.

There are still hot spots in his body showing ecto-energy. Sam asks "Doctor Gray what does Danny's condition mean?"

I sigh to answer, "I'm not fully sure but it shows that there is a way for him to become human again. Just so far our tests are showing he still has residual ecto-energy inside of him."

Allowing Sam to look over the data she types into the computer coordinates near Danny's neck.

Looking at the higher concentration of energy at his neck I asked, "Is Danny's ecto-energy triggered by his brain?"

Sam answers "Yes and no Danny it's showing higher ecto readings at this part of his body. But I'm not sure if it’s the main reason he's always ghost. If anything this could be one of the concentration points in his body we should study more.

"If anything we could find a suppressant for it if needed."

Doctor Jayson, Commander Forester, and Doctor Fulton walk into the monitoring room.

Commander Forester says "SCP 076 is once more under lock and key. On site teams are standing by. But it's also not clear when he'll reanimate."

I scowl to say, "Sir with all due respect that mission could have cast us Danny's life."

Doctor Jayson answers "And we're all glad it didn't. 3333 has shown us another potential in cooperation with certain SCP's.

"Third branch have begun talks with fifth branch on a team of such. No one is sure how it will all turn out. But as asked Doctor Gray 053 will remain in 3333 care. How are 3333 vitals?"

Sam says "Stable and repairing at a mild rate. After introducing a canister of ecto-energy it started to increase his healing speed."

Commander Forester says, "One of the scientist introduced 3333 odd energy canister to SCP 49."

I glare at the monitor to look at the Commander. I ask, "Who allowed that?"

Doctor Fulton answers, "We're still going over the camera's to see who did it. But for now we have a few assumptions. Doctor Gray, Manson we received the ok for you two to once more go and collect samples."

Nodding I take one last look at Danny to leave the room with Samantha. I think 'I hope Bright isn't behind this. The last thing we need is 049's reanimated corpses to be able to pass through walls to get to new victims.'

Unknown SCP location Danny's POV  
I don't know how long I've been asleep. But I'm glad to be awake the odd whispering in my ear was getting on my nerves.

No surprise I'm strapped to a lab bed... again. This whole leys see what's inside thing is pissing me off.

I inhale to yell when a piece of the ceiling falls in the room. Looking over I see a guy with shabby brown hair, a mild five o’clock shadow, in a dust and bloodstained lab coat.

I raise an eyebrow as he hops up with a smile. Man says, "Hello my friend you must be the SCP that went up against a friend of mine.

"Wow I didn't expect you to be so young. But who dressed you those clothes a faded at every end."

I turn my head away seeing he's getting a little too close for my liking.

I say, "Who's this friend are you taking about? I got into a fight with another SCP that was killing people."

Man says "Yeah Able's a fun guy doesn't like tick tack toe. But he's still fun."

The man walks around me to look over a clipboard then take a small hammer like instrument. Tapping my leg twice I wince at the pain. He then pokes my side and I yelp at the pain that shoots through me. He then shines a light in my eyes.

Man says, "I don't see how you got so lucky to kill Able. By all things you look like a normal human... well some of you do use that as a cover scheme right?

"So hey how about a game of Simon says? Or pick the lock I do love that game."

The mans hyper and almost to happy attitude gives me a vibe that something’s really off in his head.

I ask "Who are you your not like Doctor Gray or Sam?"

Man says "Oh right they don't give my name to certain personnel anymore. The names Doctor Bright my young friend. Supreme monitor and friend to all SCP's and their doings in the world."

He starts the cheer for himself and waves his hands by his face with a big grin. I think 'Yup I'm locked in a room with a guy that flew over his own cuckoo's nest.'

He then walks over to the canister of my ecto-energy and starts to tap it. He says, "So they guy's have this stuff hooked up into you too? I wonder if it’s a new stimulant?

"I find the mating patterns of the more grouped SCP's we have a mystery that only we can solve."

I shake my head not want to ever try to grasp what he just said. I say, "That stuff is ectoplasm. It's a residue from my powers and the reason I was able to beat the crazy SCP."

The man attempts a backflip to land face first onto my lap. I hiss at the pain of his chin hitting my thigh.

Doctor Bright says, "This cool green goop comes from you? I thought they finally figured out how 682 takes a crap.

"So how much of this stuff can you make?"

Before I answer Commander Forester and five guards rush into the room. Commander Forester stomps over the Doc Bright and firmly throws him to his guards.

Commander Forester says "Take him back to second level and make sure Andrew's doesn't let him out of her sight again."

As the tug at Doc Bright's now cuffed hands he says he still has questions for me. As well as he wants to see if drinking my ectoplasm would turn his pee green.

I look at Commander Forester for him to say, "3333 forget anything you saw about Mr. Bright. Man's only still with the foundation because of his methods. As well as because he knows too much for a memory wipe."

I ask "How long until you let me go I want to see my sister soon."

Commander Forester says, "You still have a few broken bones and Doctor Fulton wants to do a full body scan seeing as to the state you’re in."

I asked him what's does he mean. He holds up a clear metal instrument tray to me.

I can't believe it. I look human my hairs black instead of white. My eyes are brown instead of green. And I can see what the crazy Doctor was talking about.

My clothes look almost bleached of their normal colors. Still distracted by my transformation I didn't know that the commander left. 

Or hardly noticed that him dimed the lights on his way out.

Unknown location in California Samantha's POV  
After landing in the hot afternoon day Doctor Gray and I hurry to meet my contacts. The last ghost I allowed him to meet wasn't one I normally deal with.

That was a simple Spector not too dangerous. But still they can cause a deal of trouble.

After leaving our transport Doctor Gray and I walk down several blocks. Until we reach the wealthy three story homes in the neighbor hood.

Using my ecto-counter it doesn't take me long to find one of my old friends signatures.

They live under one roof sometimes and this is one of the many doors they use the cross into our world.

I explained to Doctor Gray that ghost and other spirit or ecto based beings often use portals in the world. These portals are holes that allow spirits to travel from their world to ours.

The place I'm talking about is called The Zone. While to us mortals in a form of limbo.

Finding the right house I knock three times. After no answer I knock again telling them to get off their butts. Or I'd get a black cat to run around their home.

Doctor Gray asks "Why a black cat?"

I answer, "Most people think black cats are back luck. But when you have one around a ghost they can reply the ghost’s negative energy. Think of the way two opposite magnets affect each other."

Soon the door slowly opens and Doctor Gray an I walk inside. The place isn't amazing but it does have everything a modern family wants. Nice looking carpet, furniture, kitchen, and fresh looking paint.

A loud guitar vibrates the room only for a plump of blue fire to reveal one of my contacts. The mad flame guitarist Ember McClain.

Ember says, "Hey girls little Sammy's back and ew she brought an old dude."

I say "Knock it off Ember he's my boss. And the rest of you come out I have some questions."

Soon they all appear which includes Kitty Everhart, Penelope Spectra, Star Lovejoy, and finally Paulina Sanchez.

(Yes I know Star and Paulina aren't ghosts but here they are).

Penelope says "Desiree isn't here sweetie she's off in New York for the shooting stars tomorrow night."

I say "That's ok but anyway I have a few questions for you all. And please do try to answer them. An if you can't don't give me lip."

Paulina says, "Was that a poke a me little miss Goth? Or are you still angry about me..."

Doctor Gray says "Excuse me but we're in a rush. Sam I just got a message from Doctor Fulton Danny is awake and healing steadily.

"But it seems like his body is trying to revert back into his ghost form."

Kitty asks, "Sam what's going on?" I ask "Have you all every heard of a human being half ghost?"

Penelope says, "I have being a succubus you hear a lot of rumors. One of my clan sisters had a run in with a man that had a higher then normal ecto level for a human.

"The next think she knows he transforms into a ghost and beat her within an inch of her life. The bastard took her soul bag and without it she passed on to be judged.

"Half ghost human hybrids are not unheard of. They are just really rare to come across. Samantha this Danny wouldn't happen to be a halfa would he?"

Doctor Gray says, "He wasn't born that way. Someone forced him to become a half ghost. They forcibly fused ectoplasm into his system.

"The foundation I work for found him after his powers detonated. Making him explode like a miniature warhead.

"Samantha and I want to ask you questions to see if there is a method to remove it all from his body?"

Kitty says "Sam we're full ghosts we don't come across halfa's everyday. And besides from the way you make it sound your foundation has him locked up."

I say, "That's because Danny can't handle all the power in him. Too much agitation causes him to explode like a pipe bomb times ten worse. Depending on how much death or blood is around him."

Ember says, "Sounds like a guy that needs something to keep him melody. I'd say try some music."

Star says "Like Ember girl that's you answer for everything. But still why not leave him alone he can do a lot less harm that way."

Doctor Gray says, "Because Danny is an orphan. He was abducted from his father who was murdered for trying to stop him from being taken.

"All Danny wants is to be rid of his powers so he's not a walking weapon."

Penelope says "Well sorry to say but no one has every tried to become human again. We ghost have some much pleasure as we are that we don't see a point in being mortal again."

I say "Ok but did your sister get a name from the other Halfa?"

Penelope says "Before my clan sister passed she said Plasmius. His name was something Plasmius was all she heard him say."

Kitty says "And Sam do remember hush up about our vacation homes right." I nod and leave with Doctor Gray. Another Halfa like Danny killed a Succubus like Penelope.

It sounds too amazing and shocking to be something she would lie about. But it also has me thinking.

I think 'Could Halfa's be more powerful then normal ghosts?'  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes hope you had a fun month without me. Cause dudes college is no joke. I'm not in an expensive one but thanks to what I want to do. I have to use a lot of time to plan stuff. So sorry if I miss a month without updating. So dudes lets continue.

Lets check in our contained halfa.

Unknown SCP location Doctor Fulton's POV  
So that's what other ghosts call beings like 3333... halfa's. I look to the newly promoted general Forester along with Doctor Gray and Manson.

Dr. Manson says, "Sir how are Danny and Alka?"

Dr. Jayson says "053 giggled and jumped with joy at his return. As promised Dr. Gray 053 will remain in 3333's custody. But I've been warned at the first sight of something wrong. I am to separate them both."

Dr. Gray nods to ask "How went his exercises once he woke up?" General Forester says "You'll be more shocked to see it for yourself."

The general plays the video captured during 3333's exercise. During the hand-to-hand combat routines 3333 summoned the blade that was documented when he fought 076.

3333 quickly dispatches the assault dummies and throws the glowing blade into another.

Dr. Gray says, "His speed and reflexes are sharper. Almost as if he's been trained. But all our exercises for him aren't made like that. They're just to see his new limitations."

I say, "What if his confrontation with 076 had something to do with it?"

General Forster asks "Dr. Manson you said that ghosts have unique traits depending on how they died right? What if 3333's trait is to survive?"

Dr. Manson nods to say, "That could explain why Danny's like how he is. How easy it’s for him to take in different situations. He's learning from what is around him."

I say, "If that's the case then we might have to dampen his powers with a stronger anklet."

Dr. Jayson says "I agree his powers are getting to strong for his current dampener. I don't want 3333 having the run of the facility at his leisure. Dr. Gray left some new samples of 3333 blood for you to study as well."

We all nod and I move to create a stronger anklet for 3333. General Forest says, "Dr. Fulton a word please."

I stay behind to look at my two branch heads. Dr. Jayson says, "I want the two new anklets of 3333 to have the strongest ecto-grenades you have in them."

Before I can ask why general Forester says, "We need to make sure if 3333 goes rouge we have a defiant kill switch for his powers. You are to keep this quiet from other personnel is that clear?"

I nod and leave the room. Getting to my office I start to work up a new anklet diagram on my computer.

After four days of work I finish the anklets and have five d class personnel escort me to 3333 containment unit.

Unknown SCP location Samantha's POV  
I smile seeing Alka play with Danny whose smiling as she draws on his lap. From her files she's been with the SCP for nearly thirty years.

With not a single sign of aging or mental growth she's remained a child.

Alka looks at me for a little while then looks at Danny. She takes Danny's ear and whispers something Danny smiles.

Danny looks at me to say, "Alka says she likes you nail color Sam." I smile to say "Thank you Alka its skull crush purple."

Alka smiles back and goes back to drawing on Danny's lap. Danny pats her head to look at me.

Danny asks "So Sam still single?"

I feel the blush rise across my face and Alka looks at me and starts to giggle. She even starts to clap as I try to defuse my embarrassment.

I say, "Danny Alka my love life is not what's important right now. So please don't bring it up." Danny shrugs to ask "Sam how long before me and Alka can be turned normal?"

I look up from my quick notes to see them both looking at me.

I look at both him and Alka studying their expressions. Their eyes asking me if they'll one day get to leave and have normal lives. Free from these containment cells.

I sigh to say, "I don't know Danny I just don't know. But I'll keep trying I promise."

Danny smiles and pulls Alka with him as he stands up. Before I realize how close they are Danny pulls me into a hug.

Alka hugs my arm while Danny holds her. And he hugs me with one arm.

Completely caught off guard Danny and Alka back up and sit down on his bed. Danny turns on the TV clearly no longer interested in his daily interview.

Taking my leave I report to Dr. Gray whose just as surprised as I am by the two's interaction with me.

Doctor Gray says, "Even more reason to show how they differ to other SCP's. I've been running the tests over and over Sam. And they all end the same. It looks like there isn't a cure for Danny's condition.

"I'm worried something will go terribly wrong if we give him one of these Ecto-serums we've been trying to make."

I nod agreeing with his worries. Hundreds of hours gone and still not one cell shows any promise. Dr. Grays phone starts to ring on answering he tells me to follow fast.

Getting to Dr. Jayson's office we find general Forester and a few D class personnel with them too.

The D class personnel look as if they ran through a mud pit.

Dr. Jayson says "Dr. Gray we've need of 3333 again." I say, "Sir with respect Danny just had a fight and you've already dampened his powers. Why send him out in his current state?"

General Forester says "Because like 053 we hope he can handle 2344 without causing damage."

I ask, "Who is 2344 sirs."

A D class with a dirty combat mask says, "2344 is a young pale girl. The staff at site twenty calls Alma. But it’s her powers that are dangerous.

"She has the power to teleport, project wild hallucinations, and distort your dreams.

The staff was doing a routine cell check when she lashed out. Causing a breach and mental assault to over fifty personnel. Only a few have been picked up and are still able to communicate."

Dr. Jayson says "That's why we need 3333 he can defuse her if he possess her. Or simply talk to her like he does with 053."

Dr. Gray says, "Ok Sam come on we need to inform Danny." As we leave Dr. Gray says, "This'll be good for Danny Sam don't worry. He needs another friend to keep him sane.

"Last thing we need is Danny trashing the place for not keeping our promise. Plus the more SCP's he can help us calm and contain. The easier it is for us to monitor them."

I say "I'm still worried sir." Dr. Gray agrees with my worries.

Unknown SCP location third person's POV  
Once more flying in the air Danny is all smiles as he sits in the jet-black helicopter. The D class personnel with him just stare.

They don't know how to feel. On one hand he's a dangerous SCP and on the other he's a teen talking about how cool it is riding in a helicopter.

After hearing a few beeps Danny sees the dampening levels for his anklet decreases by two levels.

Danny smiles and puts on the earpiece general Forester gave him.

Phasing through the helicopter Danny shocks the personnel until the pilot tells them to calm down.

Danny places his finger to the earpiece an says "General I see the holding site straight ahead. What's going to happen when I get inside?"

General Forester replies "Danny you're to find 2433 and recontain her anyway possible. If she is set free from the lock down she'll do some serious damage."

Danny nods his head and flies to the site. Phasing through the twenty-inch thick lockdown doors Danny lands in the second floor loading area.

Looking around Danny powers up his hand making it give off a green glow bright enough to light his way.

As he walks down to the fourth floor Danny starts to feel sick. He remembers the smell and the sound coming from the other end of the hall.

Danny shaken by the shout backs up a step then two. His eyes widen almost to the point of being dinner plates.

Danny shouts at the sounds as he sees three of the people that once worked on him getting closer. Their sick instruments of taking tissue and bone marrow either in their hands. Or resting on the push car in front of one.

The cart squeaking and rattling as Danny hears the try to sooth him with false words.

Female doctor says, "Now Phantom be calm we are only helping you. Lie still so we can finish."

The doctors circle Danny and all he does is shake rapidly. Try his best to say "Your not real I saw your die!"

Danny then hears her voice. Turning to a doorways light he sees her. Her masked covered face piercing glasses tinted blue. And her ecto-blood smeared coat.

The nametag like all the other times he's seen her read Cohen.

Ms. Cohen says in a soothing but sinister voice "My little phantom be still. Or must I open your chest and touch your heart again to settle you down?"

Danny overcome with anger and fear throws several ecto-blasts at the dead scientist. But all they do is laugh calling him. Taunting him with their words. Danny drops to his knees.

He feels the sharp pain of their tools once more. The peeling away his skin taking what they want.

Not one caring to see the horror and tears roll down his face. Or bother to hear him beg. They just work like always toning his words out to further their research.

Danny's POV  
After my scream and the feeling of my past slowly leave me. I find I'm in the halls of somewhere empty.

All the pain see caused me just won't leave my mind. Apart of me still believes some of the things she's told me.

I scream feeling the pain she caused me tearing at me from the inside. I whimper through tear filled eyes "Why wouldn't she stop..."

I shake my head to slowly look to my side. I see a little girl sitting in a doorframe. Her pale skin, her eye sunken, and her face filled with sorrow. I crawl to her and extend my hand slowly.

She turns away from me and moves away. She starts to sob and whisper soft tear filled sorrys. 

I get close to her and turn her face to look at me. She covered in dirt and she has the same distant eyes I remember seeing when I look at myself.

All those years alone in a cage people poking not caring. All of them not caring what I got to eat when I got to sleep. So long as they got what they wanted first.

She looks only a year or two older then Alka. Her jet-black hair is dry and she takes my hand and tries to push it away.

I pat and rub her head to give her a tear face covered a smile. I don't know why but she doesn't seem to be bad. Just scared like Alka and me... we're all scared and alone.

I give her a piggyback ride and fly us to the pickup place. I say over my shoulder to say "I'll protect you just like my sister. Don't worry we'll be a sad family together."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah ok I know a few of you dudes and so happy. I mean I took a little over a week to finally update. And your probably wonder why or where the hell your crazy lemons are? Well I kind of had not Internet... Yeah a transformer blow and large portion of the city I live in had no power. But a week later and a lot of free time and here I am. So lets continue.

Lets check in our contained halfa.

Unknown SCP location Alka's POV  
I'm happy big bro brought home a new sister. Doctors don't want her to stay but sis gave them bad daydreams. They ran away calling us mean names.

It was really funny. But big bro said it was not nice and sis had to say she was sorry to one of the mean bosses.

Right now sis and I are drawing while big bro talks to army guys. Big army guy was telling big bro how he had to send sis to another room.

But I said no and big bro wouldn't let them take sis. Big army guy asks big bro to come do something. So he hugs us saying he'll be right back.

Soon nice lady comes in without big bro. Nice lady asks, "Alka are you ok? I was sent to talk to you. So you know how we talk right with out Danny? One nod for yes two for no."

I nod nice lady doesn't make me talk when I don't like to talk to big people or mean doctors.

Nice lady asks "Alka do you like having Alma around." I nod as I hand sis my green apple marker.

Nice lady asks "Would you be sad if you never saw big bro again?" I look at her and feel my eyes get puff.

Nice lady says "Oh no I'm sorry Alka I didn't mean it. Danny is fine he just has to do more things for the foundation so they don't separate you all. But I promise it won't happen so don't cry sweet heart."

I rub my eyes to hug sis she was crying net to me. I wrote a one a paper asking nice lady to not make sis cry anymore.

Nice lady says, "I'm sorry Alma I'll leave now. I'm sorry girls... Danny will be back in a little while."

Nice lady leaves and I hug sis until she stops crying. After a while sis stops crying and we play pillow hugs.

We play until big bro comes into the room. Big bro says "Alma having fun with your sister?"

Sis nods and we both run onto bro's lap as he starts to watch TV with us. I ask "Bro what's this show?"

Big bro says "It's call Powerpuff girls. Apparently they go around saving the day from monsters and bad guys trying to hurt people."

Sis says in her low voice "But they have powers like us? Why don't the people lock them away?"

Big bro looks at sis then the TV. Big bro says, "Cause people are... They're mean Alma. They only accept people that are different unless they know they have someone to control them.

"And they know that we will never use our gifts for anything other then helping people."

I say "Bro why are humans so stupid?" Big bro hugs us to say "Cause they'll never understand what we have to live with. And they'll always be ignorant to what's real."

Sis tucks her head into bro and I do the same. Big bro asks, "Do you want to watch something else?"

Sis says, "I want to see what a good girl does when she's free."

Big bro looks at me and I nod back to him. Bro looks at the screen and we watch for a while until we all go to sleep.

Unknown location Spectra POV  
I sigh once again another day at another high school another day sucking the misery from teenagers all month. And I still can't get the same amount of energy a normal succubus would get from attacking random men or women.

Looking through my office window I sigh to pick up my purse and briefcase.

Walking down the halls of the high school I feel so bored. I know Mother Sex told us to remain hidden in certain countries. But still this is aggravating.

It's been close to two hundred years since I last got a good fuck. Bertrand my shape shifter is no help cause he's a familiar. Succubus are forbidden from have sex with their familiars.

Sighing I get into my car and start to drive to the safe house the girls and me are using.

Getting inside Bertrand is sweeping the floor while Star watches TV. Paulina is doing her nails by the kitchen island.

Paulina asks "So how was teaching today Spectra?"

I sigh to say, "The same old at this point its useless to try and make these little snots anymore miserable. They're doing just find fucking over themselves."

We both turn to see the fireplace expand into a blue flame. The flames then morph themselves into our roommate and sister Ember.

Ember growls as she pats her shoulder. Seeing the purple like wound I grab a little plasma candle and start to melt it. Using the plasma wax I apply it to her wound. 

Ember hisses at the pain for a moment to then let Bertrand put a bandage on the spot.

Ember says, "Fucking ghost hunters busted into the concert hall as I was setting up with my crew."

I growl to say "Asshole guys in white right? 'Ember nods' So they're in town scanning for us. Paulina send for Desiree and Kitty we need to make a quick house teleport so they don't find this safe house."

Bertrand says, "I'll open the moving trunks again."

Paulina says, "Every time those assholes come around we have to run. Why can't we fight them?"

Ember answers, "Cause last time we did they nearly wishes us to surrender from one of Desiree's wish. It was a good thing Kitty covered Desiree's ears before she heard the wish."

I agree to say, "We can't fight them and we need to live without them always on our asses too. No we maybe running but that doesn't make us cowards. 

"Those men in white will realize they’re fucked once we have a safe place to call home. Got it little sister?"

Star and Paulina reluctantly nod to me and we wait for Desiree to teleport home with Kitty.

After a while both my other sisters of crime appear from one of Desiree's clouds of smoke.

Desiree says "Lets begin no doubt they are trying to track Ember's with some kind of new gadget."

With that six of us lock our arms together and focus our energy through one another. In a flash or swirling energy all our stuff is pulled through the energy vortex.

In no time we once more are sitting in a living room with our stuff scattered around the place.

Bertrand holding his sides as he say "Traveling that way always leaves my insides turning."

Paulina groans to say "And I just got my closet the way I liked it too."

Star says "Yeah it took me forever to get my makeup and mirrors right. I'm so sick of running from those stupid ghost hunters!"

Star's eyes light up and her hands as well showing off brilliant blue reflective patterns.

Desiree sighs to say, "I know my sisters but what can we do? The first times we faced them they we're nothing but small flies.

"Now however they are becoming a serious threat. From the ghost grape vine Technus nearly got caught when a group of them went after him in Tokyo."

I nod to say "Even further proof that we must be on guard. Also Desiree I'll need to make a wish for the school I was working at to have transferred me to this one."

Desiree sighs to say, "By now sister you should know how to word your wishes. Or do you want there to be a problem?"

Rewording my wish Desiree did her catch phrase to complete the wish.

Sighing we all moving to our new rooms to get things in order. After and hour I head back down stairs to find Ember on the phone.

Ember ends the call to turn to me. Ember says, "Good ok Sammy wants to meet us again. She says she needs advice with the friend she has."

I nod to say, "I'm still interested in meeting this Halfa that's with Sam's employers. The older gentlemen with Sam showed true worry from his emotional state."

Ember huffs blowing a strand of her flaming hair out of her eye line.

Ember says, "You said it was hard for ghosts to have kids. So why does this Halfa interest you sis?"

I say, "When a Halfa is created it can only happen if a ghost and human have sex. Or if a ghost transfers all their energy into a human close to death.

"From what Sam's companion told us the Halfa was forced into becoming a ghost? If we had the knowledge to make some humans into ghosts. I'm sure my mother and a few other ghost zone leaders will be interested. Maybe even help us."

Ember smirks to say, "I like the way you think sis. So how do we get close to the Halfa?"

I rub my chin to say "With a wish how else."

Calling my other sisters to the kitchen I tell them of my idea. Desiree voices her worries by saying "But if we start making ghosts no doubt those buffoons in white will notice. Along with the other ghost hunters that have real fight power."

I say, "That's why we'll just find out who he is and ask around the zone. If we find some leads we can use them to dangle some bait over the Halfa's head."

Ember adds, "Then even if Sammy's employers try to stop him they'll get interested too. Giving us a chance to snag him."

Making the wish Desiree creates a reflection pool on the kitchen table showing us a square room.

My eyes go wide seeing the sigh before me. Two little girls sitting on a young mans lap.

He looks around Paulina's age wearing a skintight jumpsuit top with baggy pants and shabby white hair.

The little one with brown hair laughs as the teen starts to tickle her. The child with long black hair giggle very softly that you could hardly hear her.

Soon the teen does the same to the other child. Both laughing at the fun.

Soon several knocks come to the room door and a large man with a stone face enters. His square jaw and light brown skin telling me he's in charge.

Man says, "We have another situation 3333."

Teen says, "I want to play with my sisters." Man says, "Sorry but only you can handle this one."

Teen asks, "Why can't you?" Man says "Cause you're the only no who survived a fight with SCP 076 that still alive."

Teen asks, "What about captain Copper he killed 76 a few times send him."

Man says, "The captain died during an air strike against and outbreak at another site. We need you to do this 3333."

Teen says, "I'll do it but you have to give us a bigger room with a window. If not them find someone else."

Man says "I'll see what..." The teen cuts him off to say "Then I guess you can find someone else commander. My sister and me maybe here under lock and key. But we are not soldiers.

"You want my help you agree."

The teen held his sisters as they bury themselves onto his stomach. Both curled up and lightly shaking.

Commander says, "Give me a moment and I'll get back to you."

The door to the room closes and the two children lean back from the embrace. Black haired child asks in a whisper "Big brother why do they make you fight?"

Teen answers, "Because they can't fight people like us Alma. And they still ask because they know that if we want what we want. We have to help them."

Brown haired child says, "Don't get hurt by the meanies again big brother. We'll be scared if you leave us."

The teen pulls them into hug him the teen clearly silently sobbing into the hug.

Ember says, "Whoever these guys are they aren't the dipsticks in white. And they sure as heck don't just hunt ghosts."

Desiree growls to say, "Whoever they are will regret making a child cry before my eyes. And will regret making them feel so afraid."

I say, "That's enough for now. We'll wait and see what we can get out of Sam when she arrives. Then we'll see what leads are out on this Halfa."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes glad your back t read more. Also happy a little more cause I'll be heading back to college next week. I know most would be upset but I actually want to learn more. So lets continue.

Lets check in our contained halfa.

Unknown SCP location Danny's POV  
Taking a breath I walk with the SCP guards through the trees to find SCP 076. The soft sounds of the woods actually are really comforting. But the guards trudging through everything is revealing how dense they are.

SCP guard asks "Sir are you sure we should let him walk freely?"

I turn to say, "I can hear you and I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand. I'm only helping you get this guy back under control so my sister can be more comfortable.

"Any of you cross me you can be sure my sisters will hunt you down and everyone you hold dear..."

I hear one guard gulp in his radio piece as I walk forward. SCP lead guard says, "Tang nine shut it. Commander Forester asked 3333 to help us in exchange for a favor.

"Or do you want to face 076 without his help? I thought so. No keep quiet and keep your eyes open."

Turning I throw an ecto-blast at a pile of leaves only to miss. The shadow emerges beheading a guard as it tucks and rolls through the air.

Landing with a thud the shadow leans up and the large near body builder figure of 076 stands a few paces from us.

076 cracks his neck and raises the curved ten-inch sword in his hand.

In another charge I phase through the ground to grab his leg. He stumbles giving me a chance to upper cut him as he tries to recover.

Throwing an ecto-blast at his chest. 076 is sent fly back with my attack smoking off his chest. Hitting a tree his weight cracks some of the bark on hitting.

Floating a little off the ground 076 gets back up and rushes me again. I keep high and blast at him to look at the guards.

I shout at them "Well do something other then stare already!" I throw blasts from both my hands keeping him away from the guards. As the fire at him with heavy assault rifles.

Focusing my energy into my finger I fire a thin beam at 076's back leg. 076 grunts as my beam cuts through the back of his thigh just over his knee joint. Pulling a sword from thin air he throws it at me like a boomerang.

Easily avoiding it I throw more ecto-blasts at him. 076 moves and rolls out of the way to then leap at me with a lot of leg muscles.

Before he touches me I go high making him miss grabbing me. On his fall back down I place both my palms together and send a stronger ecto-blast right at him.

076 is sent rocketing back to the ground in a green fireball. On hitting a small explosion goes off kicking up some dirt and leaves. The impact echoing through the forest for a few miles.

Slowly I lower myself to hover just over the guards. All who remain in their defensive formation.

One guard asks, "Is he dead?" I squint my eyes to say, "They never are..."

Aiming I fire several more blasts into the spot causing after several smaller explosions. Hovering directly over the crater now I create a small but extremely focused orb of ecto-energy.

Raise my hand I throw it like a fastball down into the small crater. On hitting it goes off with half the strength as when I used both my hands. Once more the cracking explosion rebounds off the trees in every direction.

Waiting quietly two guards get closer to examine the cooling flames. Then in a brown blur several of the guards get butchered all that are closet to the flames.

The blur stops to reveal 076 wielding two hook like swords in each hand.

The last four guards open fire and I throw several blasts at 076. Dodging with little effort 076 closes the gap between him and the guards.

I rush him aiming to tackle his side. But he pivots and swings at me. Phasing through him I counter with a kick to his head. But he catches my leg with one of his hook swords and throws me into a tree.

The mild stinging in my leg feels like no kind of pain I've felt before.

Phasing through the ground as he throws several knives at me. I reappear to see him kill all but two guards one guard losing her hand as she dodges his low cleave. Summoning my ecto-sword I charge 076.

076 turns and in a powerful swing his black swords collide with my green.

The hit is so strong I can hardly keep on my feet from sliding back. I look to the guards shouting, "Get back up fast damn it!"

As they run off 076 starts to chuckle. He then lands a hard kick to my chest sending me sliding back much further from him.

Coughing a little blood I look at him as he takes a few steps to me. 076 speaks in a harsh but smooth voice "Good you've grown somewhat since we last fought."

I say, "Dude what is your problem? Do you know how many people you're killing with you crazy outbursts?"

076 responds, "It doesn't matter." I say "What?" Looking at his white dots and red eyes staring right back at me.

076 say "To be a effective warrior you must no hesitate or show the weakness from ineffective leaders. Tell me are you a warrior or a slave?"

I get to my feet my eyes glowing along with my hands. I shout, "No one controls me I'll never be a lab toy ever again!"

I swing my sword causing an ecto-wave to be released. The wave staggering 076 a little. Swinging like crazy 076 starts to laugh as he dodges each attack disappearing and reappearing seconds after dodging his speed is unreal.

076 locks his hooks curves as I try to swing again. To my shock use one hand to swing both swords in a locked spiral slash. As I dodge he still cut along my chest.

His hooked swords still swinging he slashes at my feet, my sides, and at my neck. Feeling several of misses still leaving faint painful wounds to bleed.

Feeling a hard sting to my cheek as I try to close in for an attack. 076 grabs me and flings me across the forest floor.

Taking a breath I fly up looking down at 076 as he simple watches me. Turning intangible I to attack him from behind. 076 says "I can't see what you are boy. But I see what you are afraid of."

Raising my hand I send an ecto-blast right at him only for him to vanish. 076 voice returns behind me to say, "You leave too many openings with what scares you."

Feeling a hard hit to my back I cry as I hit hard on the ground. Rolling over I look up to see 076 looking down to me. 076 says, "Growth can only come from battle. You lack any real spirit for battle."

As he reels back his sword giving me a chance to stab my ecto-sword forward. 076 grunts to locks one of the blades curved tip into my shoulder pushes.

Lifting me off the ground I scream feeling the curve tear at my shoulder.

Focusing my energy I send a powerful wave through his body with my sword. 076 coughs to stab at my hand forcing me to let go but not before I blast him once again this time in the face.

Stumbling a little away from him I pull at the hook still lodged into me.

I phase through the ground before he can stomp onto me. I take a minute to hid and pull out the sword. Reappearing I pick up my sword and try to catch my breath.

I gulp as 076 takes a stance looking like a pro while I can barely throw an attack that can even budge him.

Think of something I stab my sword into the ground. Focusing my energy I send several waves of energy into the ground.

As the energy kicks up multiple explosions go off. Once again the echoes bounce off all the trees sound through the whole forest. 076 had jumped into the air and I throw my sword like a harpoon right into his stomach.

My sword stabs right into him causing him to grunts from the hit. Flying fast before 076 can pull it free I regrip the handle and focus again. Feeling 076 stabs into my side with a new blade.

Looking right at his face he smirks as he twists the blade a little. Extending both the wound and the pain.

I choke up a little blood but keep focusing my energy. But I need on last push of energy. Reeling back my hand I use the last of my strength.

Sending an ecto-ball right into my sword pummel, which cause the blade to imploded point blank. Getting kicked from the blast I slam through I don't know how many branches. 

Before I hit back first against something hard to slide down and land on a pile of roots.

I cough a few times my vision fading in and out. All I do know is that I'm going to be in a lot of pain when I wake up.

Unknown location Star's POV  
As Paulina and I strut walk through the school halls I look around trying to get a feel for things.

Paulina and I are mean girl ghosts. We died being the envy of many girls. But never finding that special guy to sweep us off our feet... Our pop our prom cherries.

Damn why are some of the good guys taking so long to get nice bodies. I can't count how many times someone nerdy looking has turned there look around after a couple of years finding themselves.

Paulina says, "Well lets get this day over with. Once we blend in with the popular kids the rest will be easy."

It's true every school at this point has a group of popular kids. Its cliché at this point but hey teens make it so easy for us to feed off of their hormones.

As I walk past a group of teens one is watch a music video. I look at it to see Fergie's new song M.I.L.F $ playing. Paulina sees too and say "Well at least it'll get guy's attention."

With little effort we find the popular teens and do our work. As we leave for the day we wait in the parking lot looking for Spectra.

I say, "By next week we'll be running that little popular troop and a good portion of the school. Are you going to try and be the cheer captain again?"

Paulina groans to say "No I think I'll work in the school news paper. I think they need a gossip column to liven things up."

With Spectra we arrive home to find Kitty talking with Desiree. Desiree asks, "Did you feel that disturbance?"

Spectra asks "What disturbance girlfriend?" Desiree says, "While I was using my meditation crystals a wave of ecto-energy far to uncommon passed through my senses.

"It wasn't close but it got my attention at battle took place. Far stronger then the once that have happened as of lat."

Kitty asks, "Could it be a new ghost? Usually when a new ghost emerges we create a ectoplasmic spike."

In a plum of fire Ember appears and Sammy is with her. I say "Hey look girls Sammy came to visit."

Spectra walks over to ask "Sam dear why are you here?"

Sam says, "I'm here to ask you a few more questions. And they need to be fast so please lets get started."

Ember says, "Whoa girl last time you and your boss got to ask questions no charge. Plus we've been sticking our necks out to help you collect data on ghosts. You owe us a little bit from those too."

Paulina adds "Yeah now you have to answer our questions."

Sammy says, "Girls I don't have time please next time. Right now I really need to get going with these questions."

Spectra says "Its about the halfa you have isn't it?" Sammy sighs to nod "Yes my boss's two bosses made him send Danny to fight again."

Spectra says "Danny that's the halfa you asked us those questions about. And sent him to fight? Fight who, who can possibly harm a ghost dear Sam?"

Sammy says, "Remember girls there are other beings and creatures out there. Some more powerful and scary then ghosts trust me I've see a few of them. 

"Seeing as Danny's half human they've been asking him to help them contain and monitor some of the others."

I say "More like use him to keep these so called others in check. Sammy you realize your bosses are only uses him right? Is that why you want more info on ghosts so you can control him?"

Desiree says "Samantha have you been using us to hold this Danny hostage?"

Sammy says, "No Danny wants to become human again. He doesn't want his powers he can't even remain human for long without becoming a ghost again. He just wants to be normal again and to what he has...

"Girls please I just need to ask a few questions then go to see him. They bringing him back now the say he won the fight with the SCP they sent him to stop."

I ask "So Sammy you care about this halfa?" Sam blushes a little to say, "He's weird yes but he's caring and over all he's just not like other guys."

Kitty asks "Sammy what do you mean when you say he's caring. At first you made him sound as if he was a ghost who could only survive if in violence places."

Sammy says "Over the last few months Danny has been taking care of two young girls. The SCP foundation separates the SCP's from one another. They believe they are too dangerous to be left alone together.

"But Danny has change their minds for the moment. Well only because he can escape if he really tried to. But they're..."

Spectra says "They're using his kindness to the two girls as a means to keep him under there control. Sam you need to let the halfa go."

Sammy says "It's not up to me guys and trust me after seeing Danny's change around his two sisters I'd love to. But my bosses report to people way higher up. And I don't even know who they are. Look what can you tell me about this symbol?"

Seeing the odd spinal like pattern with two circles interlocking and a line going through one. I'm left confused at what I'm seeing.

Desiree gasps to say "The halfa Danny has this symbol on him?" Sammy nods for Desiree to keep looking at it.

Desiree says, "Samantha the halfa you have is a walking corpse..."

Sammy says "WHAT!" Spectra adds "I've seen it on a human once she asked for one last night of rough sex. 

"A soul reaper has touched the halfa you have. I won't be surprised to hear from you that he's dropped dead in his room. Or that he died while the was resting in bed."

Sammy stares at us to look down still shocked. Sammy asks "Ember can you take me back to where you picked me up fast."

I say, "What you still haven't..." Desiree cuts me off just telling Sammy to be off.

With that they left and Spectra rubs her chin. Spectra asks "But how could he have ghost powers if he's slated to die? It's the oddest thing..."

Desiree says "I'm going to talk with a friend of mine in the ghost zone. I'll be back in a few days."

Paulina asks "Will someone explain a little if the guy is a walking corpse with a soul reaper after him. How come he's not a full ghost yet?"

Everyone looks confused and a little suspicious about this Danny guy now.

With that Desiree vanishes and Spectra is still thinking. Spectra says "Ill be in my study looking up a few things call me when something happens."

Kitty sighs to ask "So... who wants take out?"  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes you ever wake up and like you can't move. But you see something odd and you try to say something. I found out that its call sleep paralyzes. Dudes it was freaky I thought my most hated enemies on four legs had gotten into my room. Yeah I don't like cats they're always staring and they never listen. I know they're planning to doom us all. I saw what they did to Futurama in that time so I know they'll try it in ours. Just wait and see an pray they don't have any torture ideas. So lets continue.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown SCP location Alma's POV  
Sister and I are waiting for big brother to come back. He's still not back to give us hugs and watch TV with us.

Big brother is so nice. He's not like other grown people or people with coats. 

I look at sister as she draws a picture with our markers. We both smile and look at the room door. Big brother is back but he's hurt.

We both rush to him and he hugs us. I whisper, "They hurt you?" Big brother shakes his head.

Big brother says, "Come on we're going to our new room." Sister and I smile as we walk through the halls. But I stay close to big brother cause of the grown people with weapons surround us.

Big brother is walking with a long stick under his arm. His leg is off the ground too and he's holding his side.

After taking one of the lifting boxes we get to another floor. Following the coat person that big brother often talks to we get to a nice room.

It has a bigger bed and a bigger TV to watch shows on. The room looks nicer too cause of the table with the soft carpet under it.

Big brother turns to say "Thank you for keeping your end of the deal." Coat person says, "You did as you promised the least we can do is keep our end. Dr. Gray will be along shortly to look over your injuries."

Big brother smiles to say, "Hey girls lets watch some TV. And don't worry I'll be ok this wounds will heal real fast. And look we get a window."

Big brother presses a button and the wall separates into metal strips. Past the strips we see the large hills and rocks. Even all the trees past the metal-chained walls near the bottom of where we are.

Big brother says, "We may not be able to leave or we may never be normal to others. But we're more free then they know."

Big brother hugs sister and me again and we walk over to our new TV. I play find a colorful show about a boy and his three magical caretakers.

Unknown SCP location 076's POV  
The scientist watches me as I simple run the small dagger through my fingers. The scientist signals for my attention.

She specks in the native tongue of this modern age. It's so odd that a mixture of harsh and rough words can make a language. Yet alone have some many listening and agreeing it’s a language

Scientist asks "Which leads us to my second question 076... Why did you leave containment? Why did you ask to face 3333 in a note?"

I smile to answer, "Your such a self centered society. I wanted to face him you wouldn't understand. The idea of facing an opponent of skill in a challenge has been lost to you all in this so-called modern era.

"It's shameful and disgusting. A warrior is to die with honor not with simply the notion they are being paid to fight. There are no ideas with fighting in that logic.

"3333 as you call him... No he is a child in your eyes yes? Yet you send him to fight me knowing he will ask for something in return? He fights with the desire for others that can't gain anything even if they ask.

"You all know nothing of honor sitting behind walls of machines that are designed to kill.

"Real combat real battles and wars are won by the sweat and blood of warriors. I wanted to fight that boy because he has the making of a great warrior.

"One that can rival me... or die with your constant and poor handling of him."

I ignore the rest of her questions or answering in a few sentences in my native tongue. These plebs may think they can contain we who they call SCP's.

But sooner or later a stronger one like me will get out. And then they'll ask 3333 to do something about it. And the more they ask him to fight for them. 

The more he will grow and be a better challenge for me.

Unknown location Star's POV  
Strutting through the halls of this school Paulina and I have been here for over a month and things are pretty much the same.

Paulina's gossip column in the school newspaper has many students mostly the girls. Trying different ways to make the girls pretty up themselves for guys to drool over.

Other then that Spectra has been draining as much misery from this teens as she can. But for the most part it’s all the same to her none standing out to give her a full meal.

I sigh as I walk out the side entrance into the parking lot. Sitting against Spectra's rose red convertible I wait.

Not to long though seeing as both Spectra and Paulina leave together.

Spectra says, "Good news Desiree talked with her friend and she has some idea of our little Halfa friend."

We get into her car and head straight home with smiles on our faces. Its actually interesting hearing and seeing new things about this Halfa Sammy's company has locked up.

After parking the car we walk past the houses until we get to ours. I smirk seeing Ghostwriter and his girlfriend Jazz. Jazz's soft blue hair complements her green eyes nicely.

She dressed in traditional Soul reaper clothing. Well mostly traditional she has the black robe while underneath she's wearing a sweater with a stripped black and blue skirt.

Jazz smiles waving softly to us as we step inside. Desiree smiles to say "Good your here at last. Now then Jazz can I ask you if you've seen this young halfa before?"

Jazz looks into the reflective mirror the kitchen island creates as once again the young halfa is shown.

Jazz starts to shake and cups her mouth over her lips. She smiles and softly starts to cry.

Ghostwriter asks, "My sweet ocean view what is wrong?"

Jazz shakes her head still smiling to answer "I happy... that's my brother he's my little brother."

Kitty says "What? Hold on girl you've never told us you had a brother. What's going on?"

Jazz looking still at Danny smiles softly hugging herself as she takes a few minutes to calm down.

Jazz takes a breath to soon talk to us again. Jazz says "twenty odd years ago my mom meet a woman called Maddie. She's still alive and studies ghosts worldwide.

"She even can travel into the ghost zone with no issues. But a few years ago my mom made a deal with her. My mom wanted kids. The inner den of the ghost zone wasn't making Soul reapers any more.

"So my mom found the brightest ghost studying human. My mom asked to barrow Maddie's body so that my mom could create her own.

"It worked and my mom had her own body. The only problem was that she looked like Maddie's twin in her new body.

"On the upside my mom had her own DNA so we're not biologically linked to Maddie. And with that my mom went off to find a guy that she felt most deserved kids.

"My mom met a human in a college called Jack Fenton. He was a rising ghost engineer. The man was able to take even the most useless of things and create ecto-based items.

"Not fully weapons but things that ran off of ecto energy. But one day during a test my mom was helping him when Jack's friend was hit with a wave of ecto radiation.

"He was left disfigured and ran away. Neither Jack nor my mom ever heard from him again no matter how hard Jack tried to contact him. They were best friends until he vanished.

"But time passed and my mom finally pulled Jack from his work. And they spent plenty of time together afterwards.

"A year later I was born. Jack was scared after only three years I became a full ghost. And my mom told him the truth.

"Jack however wanted us to be a family still. Even though my mom needed to return to the ghost zone.

"But my mom gave Jack another year and gave birth to my little brother Danny. My mom said that Danny unlike me is half human. So his powers would be dormant until he died.

"Jack thanked my mom and asked for us to visit on every human holiday and any free time we had. But he made us promise to look human so I also can turn back into my human form.

"Danny was only nine when Jack was killed. Danny disappeared even with the help of all the Soul reapers we couldn't find him. How did you?"

Ember answers "A friend of ours named Sammy brought him to our attention. A secret group well they keep all things and guys that go bump in the human world locked up. Danny is amount them.

"Sammy told us he first was much different then he is now. As you can see Jazz he's grown attached to those two little munchkins."

Jazz looks at her brother to say "I need to get him out of there. When Jack died all he could tell us was a ghost killed him. He said the ghost looked like a vampire but shot light purple ecto energy from his hands."

Desiree nods to say with a sad face "Jazz I would love nothing better then to grant that wish. But even after all of my sisters here have asked me to find Danny. I must tell you that my powers can't locate him."

Ghostwriter pulls his book and begins to use his quill and ink. After going through several pages he stops to look to Jazz with a frown.

Ghostwriter says "My sweet poem I can't find him either. The more I write his name the less connecting to it I can write.

"Where ever he is it’s warded by something... or someone."

Jazz glares into the pool as several guards enter the room. Danny shakes his head until the boss guy comes in.

Danny tells him a few things but then the boss guy gives Danny several syringes of ectoplasm.

Danny injects himself and his old bruises start to heal over. He then rips off the cast on his leg to stand up properly.

Danny hugs the two little girls and leaves with the boss and his guards.

Jazz says, "I'll be back after I talk to my mom. Maybe even try to find Maddie to see if she can tell me anything about this group."

We nod as she creates a rift back into the ghost zone and flies through Ghostwriter close behind her. 

Spectra says with them gone, "So he's eighteen and he's the son to the Queen of souls surprising if I must say."

I ask, "Who's that?" Kitty answers "The Queen of souls in one of the several who rule of the ghost zone."

Paulina says, "We've never meet them before. Who are they?"

Ember answers, "They're the ones who keep ever section of the ghost zone running. The Queen of souls controls the inner den. Where human’s souls are selected to pass on to their afterlives. Or remain in the ghost zone as a new ghost.

"Vortex controls the weather through out most of the ghost zone. Frostbite commands the southern fringes of the zone. Nocturne has command over the flow of ecto energy roaming through the zone.

"Undergrowth controls the stability and shapes of the zone. Pandora maintains control over the chaos and fighting between the various groups in the zone. Lastly Pariah Dark the king of the ghost zone no one challenges him."

I say "I guess cause he's the king of all ghosts right."

Spectra shakes her head to say "Not just because of his title. Because he won't relinquish his throne to anyone unless he deems them worthy."

Paulina says, "Well this is all good to know but what do we do about Danny?"

Desiree answers, "We wait and see for what Jazz comes up with. If anything we might finally get to meet Danny when she busts him out."

We all smile at the idea I know I like it. He is actually kind of cute when you look at his eyes and snow-white hair.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been having a killer time in my collage. Most of the time I either study or go to the near by river and fish. I didn't know fishing with a crossbow was so fun. But still dudes its good to update again. Anyway lets continue

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown SCP location 682's POV  
I thrash around the room once again the little pest has been brought to try and stop me from leaving.

As I smash the walls I'm happy to see this time they are harder. I say "Good a challenge for my escape I wonder how much I'll be able to eat this time.

"But you little pest are in my way. Be gone or die!"

Pest says, "Dude will you calm down remember last time we fought neither of us got anything out of it. Besides you trashed all the camera's and equipment in here so no one's watching us."

I growl to say "So it makes my escape even better little pest. Now move or you'll be moved."

Pest says "Relax alright I'm not going to fight you. I want to talk you're the only one here old enough to tell me things without giving me the runaround.

"I know you want out but what will happen really? They do everything they can to contain you again. Maybe even use more acid in your next room?

"Hell they might even put you deeper underground in another location."

I scowl to huff with my snot right into his face. I ask "And what about you little pest? What do you gain from stopping me? I will gain freedom even if its limited while you remain here.

"Captured contained like a tool for these disgusting and misguided humans to poke and toil over.

"What freedom do you have by try to stop me from gaining my own?"

Pest answers "I don't want freedom if it means my sisters remain locked up alone in a cell.

"I just want them to feel normal. Even if I can't fully give it to them."

I turn my head to the side and say, "Then why not escape? You have those you want to protect and hold why not leave? You have the power and you have the means to escape far better then my own.

"Why stay here?"

Pest answers, "Where will I go if I escape with my sister? What kind of life will I have with them with nothing? Least of all I don't even know where we are..."

I scuff to say "You fleshy beings so worried about the future and the small things that cloud what lies ahead.

"You forget the greatest means of your lives. Each step leads you to another choice each choice and opportunity to gain that which you seek.

"And by talking to me you've made the choice to see what my knowledge can offer you. Am I wrong little pest?"

Pest shakes his head to say, "Yes your right... but I assume you want something in return for helping answer my question no?"

I release a low growl to turn and slink back into the acid pool. I say, "Tell those disgusting bags of flesh that I will escape. And when that time comes no one will stop me from obtaining my freedom again."

The pest goes through the wall and I close my eyes. Humming in wonder of what the little pest will do with the knowledge he now has.

Unknown location Jazz's POV  
I sigh as I try to find out where Maddie could be. Kyle pats my shoulder as he gives me a soft smile.

Kyle says "Relax Jazz from what we saw at your friend’s home your brother is fine. But I do agree with the concerns that you show.

"Your brother being imprisoned did not sit well with your mother. I can still feel my spirit shake from her screech."

I chuckle to say, "Yeah my mom's wail can do that. To those who aren't ready her wail can rip you apart. Remember what happened when the Fright Son's tried to steal a few souls?"

Kyle chuckles to say "Yes I remember the poor fools were begging warden Walker to throw them away. But Jazz are you sure this is the right place?"

I nod to say, "If my plan is going to work we need to find Ms. Maddie again. Even if we just get a lock of her hair the serum will lead us right to Danny."

Kyle asks "But if Ms. Maddie is not connected by blood to any of you how will the serum work?"

I answer, "The serum will help mom reestablish her former human form and lock onto Danny. Then some of the Soul reapers can get him."

Kyle nods as we float down to the city and phase through into a library.

Kyle inhales deeply to exhale with a sigh of bliss. Kyle says "Ah knowledge alphabetized and ready for your minds to absorb them for their future needs.

"My dear if you wanted to be romantic all you had to do was sing a poem or two with me at our favorite cafe."

Kyle comes up behind me and squeezes my shoulders. I smile softly back to him.

I say "Kyle I do love poetry nights at the Sleepy Hole. But right now finding Ms. Maddie is our only chance at finding my brother. Mom told me her last know address was here.

"I'm hoping the library records can give us more."

Kyle nods frowning a little almost like a childish pout as we float to a computer.

Typing away at the keys for several minutes I wait. After the screen loads no matches I try dad's name. But again the screen tells me no matches.

I frown to try dad's last name but again no matches come up in their records. Trying different entries I find any close word matches.

I groan to say "What gives why doesn't the college or this state have any record of my dad?"

Kyle pats my shoulder to say, "Remember what your father told you when he was crossing over. A ghost tracked him and knew how to beat all his defenses. 

"And as a ghost expert your father was one of the leads in the profession. It stands to reason that whomever this ghost was wanted to make sure his tracks were covered.

"Erasing your father and mothers history here proves that this ghost was here as well."

Kyle takes out his journal and begins writing a few sentences. In a flash a new page opens and several loading bars appear on the screen.

The pages load and I find out that the school had an odd number of ghost sightings a few years back. I say "Students report a ghost in white with horned black hair roaming aimlessly through halls in the same building several nights.

"Two months later the same ghost appears in the science lab after my dad and mom's failed experiment. It says he stole several pieces of equipment and several chemical solvents.

"The last month he was spotted he broke into a side building on campus causing a power shortage. After that the sightings of it end."

Kyle hums to say, "So this ghost became interested in your dad's early work. Then followed him through out your parent’s time together. But that also means..."

I finish Kyle's thought adding, "That he knew who my mom is. And he knew he couldn't get close to my dad if my mom was around. And even though Ms. Maddie knew my dad. 

"Whoever this ghost is must have expunged the records so no one would catch on. My dad was his first target and Ms. Maddie must be his other target."

Kyle says "And him getting to your dad was about his ecto research. The ghost took Danny because your mom wasn't here to stop him. Ms. Maddie life is in danger!"

I nod to say "But we still have no idea where she could be. Wait Kyle remember that group of guys that are always hunting down Desiree and the others? How did they get all their ghost based tech?"

Kyle opens his journal again and starts to write a few things down. In a flash the computer loads new pages all showing the guys in white suites.

I smile giving Kyle a kiss to the cheek. I say "Got to love how easily you can find stuff with you around love. Now then lets see here."

Kyle asks "It looks like whoever helped them based their tech off of some of your dad's inventions. But who could possibly have been able to get this stuff for them?"

I smirk to answer, "The same guy who knew my dad in college. Vlad Masters... says here after my dad was killed he went into investigating all possible suspects.

"But after only two years they still found nothing. Danny was classified as kidnapped and posters were sent out.

"Vlad Masters then used my dad's work seeing as he was the one my dad left his tech too. The will says the money his inventions made would go to Danny and me."

Kyle says, "Even in death your father wanted you both to have a steady life. Even though technically you wouldn't be living here."

I smirk to him say "Not the time to talk about this Kyle. Says here that Mr. Masters talked to an expert about ways to enhance my dad's tech.

"He stated in a quote that 'Thanks to her wonderful work in the private practice of ghost hunting she has brought on a new age of energy and defensive means'."

Kyle says, "The one he must be talking about must be Ms. Maddie. But could she be working with the guys in white? From what your mother said her research into ghosts is for knowledge not weapons...."

I shake my head answering "No she worked alone. Even when my dad asked her to look over some new designs for his other projects. Our best beat is to get into the guy's in white labs and see into their record of where she could be."

Kyle groans to ask, "So you want us to sneak into a ghost hunting facility to find a ghost expect? Can't we simply Google her name and see if there are any better none dangerous leads?"

I give Kyle a small glare to which he groans and says "I have a feeling my book will have a few holes in it when this is over."

Flying back through the libraries ceiling we head off to the guys in whites main location. Hopefully Kyle's worries don't jinx us.

Unknown location Danny's POV  
I touch my earpiece asking, "So what am I looking for again?"

SCP sergeant Victoriam answers "Reports say that you’re close to the old temple now. In the years during world war two allied fighters recapturing locations in these island chains spoke of a temple.

"Many traveled to the temple to find who they called the oldest living Buddha or the Elder monk.

"From what we knew a few foundation members in the Japanese branch did meet him. But couldn't not take him because of the government not wanting to loss religious faith amount their troops."

I shake my head to say "And they just left him out here after they lost? If they believed in their ways so much why leave someone so important to their belief?"

Sergeant Victoriam answers "Got me 3's but now the Japanese branch wants us to find him. And who better to send them the teen who can pass through anything?"

I groan to say "Just remember sergeant my help isn't free. Commander Forester promised I'd get new clothes for my sisters. So how far am I from where they last had the temple mapped?"

Sergeant Victoriam answers "From what the satellites tell me your four clicks from the last location. The jungle on this island is so thick I can barely tell where your tracker has you located."

Floating along I weave past the trees to stop as I find a small temple. Pulling the drawing from my pocket I hold it up to find that the figures match.

Granted the side of the temple is smashes with a hole along its right side. And several of the statues in the front as covered in vines or scattered across the forests floor.

Floating close in I push the doors in. The door screams as it scraps against the wood of the floor.

I jump back as some wood and leaves fall from behind the door. Walking in I say, "Why didn't I just pass through the door? Oh man I forgetting how easy I can move around."

Lighting my hand I find that most of the temple is just a single large room. Most of the place is pretty beat up except for the mummy remains of a monk by the Buddha shrine.

Getting close I look at his face his eyes are close no doubt he's been long dead.

Touching my earpiece I say "Hey sergeant you have my location? I found the temple the Elder monks long dea..."

Feeling something touch my arm I turn back to see the boney hand of the monk extended out.

I then travel with my eyes seeing the old monk looking to me and giving a soft smile.

Monk says in what could be a whisper "Please you are too loud young one. This is a place of silence and peace."

Not getting what he just said I touch my earpiece again to say "Ah sergeant cancel that last thing I said. The Elder monk is alive... I mean he looks like a dried up piece of bacon but he's alive."

As the sergeant class the Japanese branch of his group I just look in amazement at the old monk.

He's alive sitting here in this ruined temple for I don't know how long. What could possibly keep him here... or keep him alive for this long?  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So hey everyone yeah dudes I'm sorry for this. I mean once my finals were all finished. I realized that I only had three of all my update chapters ready. And I also had to come up with new chapter ideas. Seeing as some of my chapter notes ended and I hadn't gotten to making more notes. So again dudes sorry this has taken so long. Plus me getting invited back home is also a big thing. I'm currently back in my small town in Moldova. So I hope Krampus doesn't visit my home. Jerk really scared my neighbor and my friend Smiles from the partner writers Jester Smiles. But still I do hope you all have fun these winters end and years beginning. Now lets continue.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown location Unknown POV  
I smirk as I pet my large snowball cat. She purrs on my lap as I rub behind her ears. Looking over the spreadsheets from my scientist I am pleased with these results.

Soon the next phase of my plans will be ready. But one piece still has yet to fall into place.

I smirk as two agents walk into my office. Both of them members of my public PMC group the Organization in White.

Agent Barker the dark skinned fellow says "Hello Mr. Masters we hope you like our recent support in your election?"

I nod to say, "Yes tell General Sweet that I'm not going to hold a celebrations right away. I'm still not mayor of Amity Park yet. But that doesn't mean I'm not excited about my odds.

"With my campaign just beginning its too soon to be overly excited. But I am pleased enough to give the good General a taste of the future.

"Right now my technicians are loading the new ecto-repel fibers. They are still in the testing phase but they'll hold up against how class ghost attacks.

"More then that I wish to know of your progress. Has anything come up about this SCP group in your search?"

Agent Whitmore the light skinned fellow answers, "From what we've gathered they're a secretly funded United Nation's group. Outside of the basic information packages they give the UN members we know nothing else about them sir.

"Each government cabinet have private meetings with the group. We don't know full the extent of their influence Mr. Masters."

I stroke my snowball Lane to say, "Well three of their agents came to see me. They found my private weapons facility in Greenland.

"I have no doubt they also have my young heir with them also."

Agent Braker says surprised "Sir you have a kid how come you never said anything? If we knew..."

I say, "Because you didn't need to know. My private weapons facility was on the copse of creating a new energy source using pure ecto based crystals.

"These pure crystals come from deep space. My heir showed that with contact with the crystals he was given a special ability for dealing with ghosts."

Agent Whitmore asks "Um sir when you say special what do you mean?"

I sigh to say, "My heir had the skills to see and sense ghosts. I thought that with him exposed to the crystals called ecto-radium. That he could be able to find ghosts worldwide.

"Maybe even find ways to drawn them out so you can capture them. But an experiment went wrong and my heir was caught in the fallout of the experiment.

"This SCP group has him hidden away somewhere. I want to know where and what they are doing to him? Which is why I need you to find more and tell me everything. Am I clear?"

They nod and leave my office. I smirk as the close the door. Smirking still I turn to look out my window.

I say, "Fools the lot of you. Ghost energy isn't just a power source it’s a means to an end. I'm glad Ophelia was killed in the blast. The bitch didn't listen when I told her Daniel was to be treated with care.

"She lied to me and made Daniel a weapon instead of just expanding his powers like I'd asked her.

"Now I must do all the research myself no doubt they'll be some side affects. Which in hindsight I should have checked in the first place. But oh well.

"Daniel by now is too exposed to this SCP group to ever listen to me. And if we were to meet no doubt they've told him of my connection to Ophelia..."

As I pet Lane I reach into my desk and pull out a picture. The picture has that fat fools face replaced with my own.

I sigh touching the pale but soft beauty that is hugging young Daniel. I say "My sweet queen of souls. I don't hate that he blinded you.

"I hate that he forced us apart... And that he gave you the heir that should have been my right. But soon young Daniel will return to you no doubt.

"But before he does I think he should meet someone of his equal. Someone who understands what it means to be both the living and the dead.

"Young Daniel soon you will meet your real father Vlad Plasmus. Hahhhhha!"

Unknown location Third person's POV  
Danny inhales then exhales Alka and Alma holding his hands as they walk down the dirt trail.

Danny looks to his right where both Doctor Gray and Sam are. Both dressed in their lab coats watching but smiling softly.

Danny then looks behind them to see the four squads of SCP guards keeping watch and pace but from a distance.

After his latest assignment the branch HQ of whatever country they are in. Agreed to another one of Danny's request. He wanted himself and his sisters to be allowed at least two hours of walking outside the compound grounds.

Apparently some idiot unlocked the door to several carriers of SCP 008. Better know as the zombie virus.

They needed to contain the situation fast and Danny yet again was there best options. Without risking the lives of more personnel.

Sam didn't like how easily the company has been taking Danny's growing kindness for granted.

She and Doctor Gray are noticing his growing distance from anyone other then them or his sisters.

Danny even began to make jokes and poke fun at the guards. Some newer guards got scared when Danny started to pop in and out of the cafeteria to pick up certain meals.

Hell he even started to wander around invisible and whispers into guard’s ears.

When both doctor Jayson and the once again appointed general Forester told Danny to stop doing it.

Danny simply told then to stop being on edge. And get use to the idea that he's around to stay. But when doctor Jayson caught Danny trying to phase a case of pudding through a wall.

The doctor put his foot down like an uncle scolding his nephew.

Danny responded with "My sisters having growing sweet tooth’s doc. And seeing as I can't leave I have to get their pudding and yogurt from here. So any ideas other then me stopping by for a few cups every odd day."

Both Jayson and Forester knew that Danny wasn't going to stop. So doctor Fulton agreed or volunteered to bring them two cups of yogurt every Wednesday and Friday.

Right now however both leading men are watching Danny and his sisters from a live video feed. The feed being sent to the monitoring room as they walk along the perimeter of the site.

Doctor Jayson says, "The branch HQ has told me they're worried that 3333 will become a problem... If given any more freedom around the site. Do you agree general?"

General Forester touching the radio microphone sitting in front of him. General Forester says "Personnel fifty seven lower your weapon 053 is picking up a leaf."

Personnel fifty-seven answers "Sorry sir."

General Forester looks to doctor Jayson to say, "Am I scared? No he's got no work experience to rely on. But he knows if he runs and uses his powers to provide for those two he'll draw us right to him.

"What they should worry about is how he'll react if they try to force them apart."

Doctor Jayson nods to say, "Even with two anklets on his power is still able to function now. We've upgraded them twice under the pretenses that its so they don't short out.

"In reality they've already shorted out from collecting his powers to store. But I doubt even the fail safes that are in those anklets will have any affect on 3333.

"I also wanted to bring to your attention 3333 family history."

General Forester says, "You found something?" Doctor Jayson nods handing the general the same small folder he handed doctor Gray a few months ago.

But with a little more background on Danny's family.

Doctor Jayson says "Danny Fenton born seventeen years ago lived with his father in Florida for sometime. Father married a woman named Maddie both had a daughter as well.

"Some time later Maddie left off for part unknown taking the daughter with her. Jack was found dead with Danny his nine year old son missing."

General Forester closes the folder handing it back to Jayson asking "Anything outside of the official records?"

Doctor Jayson nods to answer, "Yes as you know now we have several groups popping up all over call themselves ghost hunters. The public PMC group called the Organization in White was cofounded and still being funded by Vlad Masters."

General Forester says "The same man who said he knew nothing about the private PMC group in Greenland. The ones he said used the money he provided to fund a hidden project?"

Doctor Gray nods to add, "We went through all his records with a fine comb and found nothing about that group. But we did find from a few of our sources that Maddie Fenton helped Masters tinker with some of her husband’s designs.

"She is a renowned ghost researcher in her field. Some even pay her to conduct private investigates and hunts. She renowned for her skills in her hunts.

"But what has me confused is why she allowed Masters access to all her husbands projects without protest?

"And more over where is her daughter? And why hasn't she shown any concern for the whereabouts of her son?"

General Forester raises and eyebrow and looks to the doctor. General Forester asks, "You think she connected with her husbands murder?"

Doctor Jayson shakes his head to answer "No I think she's keeping herself busy but for what reason?

"I've asked for a group of agents to track her down. Her last location was some where in South America. But from all these ghost sightings happening worldwide.

"I have a feeling we'll be needing her help. Maybe she can help 3333 rein in his powers to help us curve the raise of these ghost sightings later on."

General Forester says "These other ghost hunting groups could they be of any us to us?"

Doctor Jayson sighs to say, "From what I've seen they're a bunch of lucky hotshots. With ghost hunting tech they somehow managed to buy and modify from Mr. Masters PMC group.

"Overall they just work for cash and are too egotistical to be efficient. No our best chance is Ms. Fenton she's the leading woman in this field.

"Lastly HQ has noticed odd seismic reading from a valley in Nevada called Perfection Valley.

"The readings are sporadic but they're moving all over the valley. Head Quarters wants a team sent from the North West branch to check in. If needed they want 3333 on standby for assignment."

General Forester says, "I hope their ready to give 3333 the shirts of their backs. Because soon he won't be asking for anything else for himself or his sisters."

Doctor Jayson says, "They know he'll asked for longer walks or even a chance to roam outside of the site. But for the most part they're hoping sending him out on assignments will help us keep him under control for however long."

General Forester says "Doubt that will be long by how his doing things. I don't know if he's got a list of things planed ahead of time. Or if he makes up new things to ask for."

Doctor Jayson sighs nodding his head to say "That's enough his two hours are over. Bring them back inside and tell 3333 of his potential mission. I'll give a call to the South Americas branch and ask what they've found."

General Forester taps another microphone to say "3333 times up come back into the site we need to talk."

Danny sighs picking up both his sisters into his arms and floating back to the sites main doors. In Danny's mind he thinks of asking for a few dolls for his sisters to play with if the asked him to help again.

But overall Danny wants a chance for his sisters to explore somewhere.

From what books he's read children need to constantly see and experience new things to help their minds grow.

Experiencing the same things over and over again won't help his sisters grow up. And Danny knows that if he faces SCP's worse then 76 he'll lose his life.

And where will that leave his two adopted sisters. They won't know how to deal with him being gone. Nor will they want to be separated again.

As Danny walks back to the cell Danny says, "Ok you two I have to talk to the grumpy old general and his friends. Sam will stop by in a few minutes with lunch ok so behave."

Alma nods with a small smile her eyes still hidden by her long black hair. Alka nods with a giggle as she plays with her stuffed octopus.

Stepping out of the cell the door closes behind Danny. And once more he's escorted with a group of guards to talk to the general.

Danny thinks 'I hope at least this time I get to go somewhere warmer.'  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes ok reasons why I can't update on the first anymore. With this being my second year into college I aiming for my masters. But they said I need to complete the four years for a bachelors. Before I register for my masters, something along the lines of showing if I ready for that kind of commitment. So with the classes I'm in I only have Friday's and the weekends off. So I can't update on the first day of each month. But the first Friday's instead. So yeah and with all five classes I'm taking I've got to tell you dudes now. Look foreword to there being delays in the future. Anyway dudes let’s continue.

Lets cheek in our contained halfa.

Unknown location Bertrand's POV  
I growl to say "Why do I have to listen to those damn women? I maybe a familiar and I deserve more respect then being a damn butler!"

I voice says "Oh you pour man you sound wounded by those who command you. Care to talk about it?"

I turn seeing a dark haired very pale looking man in white appear before me. His complexion along makes me fearful because he looks like a vampire. But he can't be one they were said to be extinct.

The man says "Oh sorry for eavesdropping I was flying by when I saw you. But from your words it sounds like your not being treated to the caliber for someone of you nature.

"Hmm care to share?"

I shake my head to say "Look I don't know who you are but my Mistress is powerful. So leave me be our else."

The man says, "I merely wanted to talk with you Bertrand. I've heard a lot about you. As well as those who own you."

I growl to shake shifting into a giant quad stinger pray mantis shouting "NO ONE OWNS ME!"

The man even in my hideous form says "Yes go right ahead take your angry out on me. But where will that leave you?

"Once more returning to that Succubus and her friends. All of who can order you about at the snap of their fingers. When you promised your allegiance to Spectra did she tell you, you'd also had to take orders from them?

"No if I'm not mistaken."

I look at him changing back to ask, "Who are you?"

The man answers "V Plasmius at your service old boy. I ask you Bertrand why do you listen to Spectra when all she does is treat you like dirt hmm?

"You should be working for someone who returns you loyalty ten fold."

I cross my arms to say "I take it this is the part where you offer me a deal right?" Plasmius nods.

Plasmius says, "I've heard that Spectra's little group has been targeted by those Ghost agents in white. Can you tell me about what they've been up to?"

I huff to say "Mostly stuff about how the agents constantly track them and they have to jump around the place. But now they're interested is some half ghost child."

Plasmius leans in asking "Half ghost child what's that?"

I say "He's a boy apparently he's the missing son to the Queen of Souls. He was kidnapped years ago now some group has him. Now the ghost child’s sister is looking for him."

Plasmius shakes his head to say, "The Queen of Souls had two half ghost children?"

I shake my head again explaining "No from what the Daughter said she died and became a full ghost. The husband to the queen felt lonely so they had another child.

"The boy remained with the father while the daughter went back to the Ghost Zone with their Daughter.

"Now some group call um oh they're called the SCP has him. But they can't locate where he is even with Desiree's wishes. The Daughter and her boyfriend are currently looking for any leads to find him."

Plasmius rubs his chin to smile saying "Bertrand I think I know a way to get what we both want."

I cock an eyebrow at him and he continues "I wish to have an audience with the Queen of Souls. If finding her Son will help me I'm sure along the way you'll be free of Spectra's control."

I stare at him to say "You take me for a fool. You know more then your saying Plasmius. A lot more if you want me to betray Spectra you'll have to sweeten the pot."

Plasmius says, "Why not I'm sure there is something you want name it."

I say "I want power Plasmius my full power! We familiar are bound to our so-called partners. But they can limit how much power they give us.

"Around Spectra's wrist is a charm. Destroy it and I will be free. Then I will be able to take a good chunk of the power she owes me. Then I'll tell you all I can find out about the queen."

Plasmius nods to say, "Oh very well but you need to find key information. Things that will lead me to the Son faster then the Daughters search.

"And you must hurry I have a feeling the Daughter is far more resourceful the you hint at."

I nod to say "And you better keep your end of this deal Plasmius." Plasmius gives a one-sided smile saying, "My friends will easily find Spectra and destroy that charm.

"But after you find the Son. Use a wish from Desiree to paint me a solid lead."

I say "Are you crazy? She'll tell Spectra and then I'll be found out." Plasmius crosses his arms to wag a finger at me.

Plasmius says, "Not if you wish while she sleeps. All Desiree needs to do is hear a wish. Her rules never said she had to be awake."

I rub my chin to say "That just might work. But what do I ask I don't know anything about where the Daughter has been going?"

Plasmius says, "That's why you ask the small questions first. Where is the Daughter heading? Who knows great a detail about the SCP group? And where can I find the Tomb of Set?"

I nod to say, "Once I find the information how will I contact you?"

Plasmius gives me a small tube to say, "Once you have the answers set this tracer off. My associates will be informed of what they need to do. You leave as fast as you can and stay hidden.

"I'll send a messenger to find you once you've gained your full power."

I nod to look at him as he walks away. Smirking I say, "Finally freedom will be mine and I will be able to relieve some of the stress I've had over the last few decades under Spectra."

Unknown location Danny's POV  
Taping my ear piece I say "General Forester what are we looking for?"

General Forester answer "You're looking for an escaped SCP number 035. Sergeant Victoriam will fill you in as you progress on its location. And 3333 be careful of anything 035 says."

I say ok and look to sergeant Victoriam as he walks out from the armored jeep. The five other SCP guards with him have his camera feed set.

Sergeant Victoriam says "Ok 3's you ready to go?" I nod asking again "So what's the deal with 35?"

Sergeant Victoriam says, "Well it’s a porcine mask depicting the two faces of theater. Most of the time the mask shows the smiling face.

"But it has very nasty goo leaking from its mouth and eye holes. Stuff causes anything organic to melt. Other stuff like glass, metals, and rock take a slower rate to melt.

"But the thing with 35 is that it's very smart. Thing knows a lot about the more older SCP's. Even said it was there when some of them came to be.

"35 always wants a host so it can move about. Anytime it doesn't have a host and someone’s within six feet of it. The person will be drawn to put it on.

"Whoever puts 35 on will then decay until they look like a mummy. But from what the boys and girls with coats have seen.

"35 still can make its host move even when the body looks like it'll fall apart from just moving its toes."

I sigh to rub my hair saying "And again as an SCP I have to help recontain it. Man this is getting old real fast."

Sergeant Victoriam says "Oh cheer up 3's from what I hear your getting a nice set of dresses for those sisters of yours. So don't have such a long face live a little.

"Your a teenagers guys your age are suppose to laugh more. And make smooth talk with ladies."

I growl to say "Last time I checked sergeant making small talk with girls won't do a thing to make me happy.

"My sisters and I live in a containment cell. We have no family but each other. And to the outside world we're freaks... Tell me how many people would talk to me let alone be my friend with what I am..."

Hearing nothing but silence from him I say, "You say for me to laugh and be happy. I don't have the kind of freedom. If the SCP guys in charge would give my sisters and me freedom then I'd never stop smiling... But that's a wish that'll never come true..."

After a while we slowly find a trail of green goo. It's not like the ectoplasm that comes from the anklets I wear.

It's more of a lighter white fuzzy green. Following the trail we come to a stop in a small stadium.

Looking around I tap sergeant Victoriam pointing to the very thin and leather like bag of bones walking to us.

On the mummy's face is the white mask sergeant Victoriam told me about. Sergeant Victoriam says "35 you are to surrender and return for containment. Will you comply?"

35 tilts its head to say with a chilling by chipper voice. It's voice having an odd low echo with each word.

35 says "Oh another one of the SCP's guards come to take me back. Sorry but like I told the last five I've got things to do."

I say "Dude lets just get this over with I need to get back to my sisters. And you have a cell waiting for you."

35 looks at me to say, "You’re not a human but yet you look human? What are you are you a new SCP?"

I answer "Yeah I new let me introduce myself. I'm the guy that's dragging you back to your cell."

Igniting my powers I throw an ecto-beam right into 35's chest. He tumbles back hitting hard into the stadium long bench. The old wooden set creaking as 35 lands with a thud.

As the sergeant and I walk closer 35's hand and left leg up to the knee are no longer attached to his host body.

Both limbs are now detached and a small layer of what looks to be sand leaves its wounds.

I say, "When you said he was a mummy I guess you also meant it. Cause only mummy's have sand in them."

Sergeant Victoriam says "No I mean it as you know never mind ok 35 just sit there and wait. This is Victoriam 35 is down move mobile cell for transport to my location."

Radio responds "Roger that sergeant moving to your location now."

35 says "Oh your the angry type huh my new friend. I get it the SCP are using you. Let me guess your sisters are the hostages in some form and if you don't help you don't get to spend time with them?

"I always did say the so called Secure Contain and Protect group only did what's interested for the blind masses.

"Not what's beneficial for the certain few of us they try to contain? I can tell from your look you want nothing more then what I've been having for the last few months.

"You want out stop listening to them. Come on brother really hammer home what you want let the sergeant there have a taste."

Squeezing my fists tight I turn on a dime and slug the sergeant right in the shoulder. The Sergeant rolls of balance to raises his rifle after he comes to a stop.

Sergeant Victoriam says in his radio "SOS we have a breach in communications. I repeat 3333 is under mental suggestion of 035!"

35 says "Oh that's not good 3333 was it be a friend and deal with the Sergeant fast. I believe we'll need to make a clean get away."

Floating off the ground I charge right at sergeant Victoriam. As the sergeant fires at me I weave and spin past his shots. To return five aiming at his legs.

With one of the beams clipping his inner thigh I ram my shoulder into his side.

Grabbing hold of his collar I head butt sergeant Victoriam. To then blast him back with an ecto-beam right to the chest point blank.

As the sergeant flies for few seconds I hear the breath leave his longs. As well as him losing his grip on his weapon.

Seeing the sergeant bounce and skid a little for a good few feet from me. I can't believe what I just did why am I listening to 35?

35 says, "3333 we don't have all day give me a lift and let’s get out of here." Flying over to 35 I pig back him into the air and he points his stump.

35 says, "Head that way and do move fast we can't have them catching us too quickly."

Doing as it says I fly faster then even I thought I could. I make it to the cities limits in minutes but 35 tells me to keep going.

The radio buzzes with one last message saying "Command come in we have a problem 35 has asset 3333 and are leaving the city limits heading is......"

35 throws the radio headset off me and snickers a comment.

35 says, "Ok 3333 lets talk as we fly. I want to really get to know my new partner."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everybody I'm happy to be forward with you all. So far my friend has sent me a list of funny April fools pranks. I can't wait to watch them. But I think its needed to be said that last month was crazy for me. My midterms and class assignments had me scrambling for parts to use. So again sorry dudes for not giving you an update last month. But I also hope that there won't be another delay like last month anytime soon. So lets continue.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown location General Forester's POV  
I shout, "Are you still tracking 3333's anklets?"

Guard answers "Yes sir satellite shows they've stopped but are still heading east." Doctor Jayson taps me saying "Don't get too worked up not even we could have seen him getting into 3333's head."

I huff to say, "It's not that it’s the sergeants report. He said 3333 was already acting off high emotions before they confronted 035.

"The sergeant made a pass at 3333 attitude and things seemed to go downhill for 3333's emotional control."

Doctor Jayson says, "He is a teenager and like most teenagers they are emotionally and hormonally controlled.

"035 used those things to his advantage. And the footage the sergeants unit sent back 3333 is not in control anymore. In hindsight we shouldn't have made 3333 go head first into capture 035. 

"Send word to the units that are prepping to go after 3333. They're to use the ecto-grenades if needed to separate him from 035. And have a guard be ready to trigger the anklets to dilute his powers."

With the messengers relaying the orders I sigh as one guard tells us of the main branch calling for us.

I say "I'll take it in my office. And someone find Doctors Gray and Manson! Tell them to come to my office now."

Getting to my office I sigh before stepping in. Behind my desk are five large screens illuminating the outlines of five different people.

Each one either a political figure or a person of scientific importance. The figure to the far left says "General Forester, doctor Jayson we've been notified about the recent dealings with SCP 3333.

"What happened why does his tracker now show he's heading south east?"

I sigh to say, "It would appear that during the operation to secure 035, 3333 was emotional compromised. It allowed 035 to use small pieces of information 3333 said against him.

"Now we don't know where they're going. But three units are moving in to intercept them."

The figure to the middle says "General Forester what we want to know is why 3333 has not be set as a Keter level threat? And why you promote such leisure’s for it?"

Before I can answer doctors Gray and Manson walk in. Doctor Gray says, "Sirs with all due respect I don't believe you grasp what Danny is capable off.

"He is emotional and mentally unstable. Image him getting into an argument with anyone that triggers his raw destructive powers.

"He could level half a city or any site we place him in. The more restrictions we place on him the more likely we trigger the same events we are trying to prevent.

"And if we don't help him control his powers in a constructive way. He will become a Keter leave threat similar to the likes of 682. At which point he won't care about any life he takes so long as no one every imprisons him again."

I add to say "Sir 3333 has the ability to sense when a person who has killed a lot is close by. It feeds into him like a sponge triggering events he can't control.

"Without Doctors Gray, Fulton, and Manson's work with 3333 so far shows. Is that if not handled right he will not rest until he has caused enough damage to fill his vengeance on anyone trying to lock him up again."

The figure to the middles right asks "Doctor Manson as the youngest here what is your say on 3333 standing?"

Doctor Manson says, "I'd say we're really lucky at this point. Danny has no one but his two adopted sisters now. Also known as 053 Alka and 2344 Alma.

"I'd hate to see what he'd have been like if he didn't have them or if we took those two away from him.

"Danny never asked to be a SCP. From what we found he was kidnapped, experimented on, and now has to live this forced lifestyle.

"In hindsight of it all he could have busted out any time he wanted. But in light of how people used him he's using us to make sure himself and those two are well taken care of.

"He's become a valuable ally in handling SCP's that would take or cause massive loss of life. If what its takes to keep him a friend and under control is giving him these small leisure’s. I'd be willing to keep going.

"He's shown that he trust us enough that if we keep our word to what we promise he'll do what we ask. And I know some of you worry that he'll ask to leave the site.

"But that's a given life can't be contained for too long. Danny has the power to leave at any moment he wishes. But just as we need him he needs us. Sirs and ma'am's I think you might have to decide soon if we can allow Danny a new site location.

"One that gives him a chance to see the world. But where we can still maintain a small amount of watchfulness over him."

The figure to the middle ones left says "But as the general just said 3333 powers can level a city.

"Putting it that close to a domestic area is asking far too must for a chance of failure."

Doctor Manson says "That why we continue to help he control his powers. As well as keep his adopted sisters close to him. He won't risk hurting them in anyway.

"Danny knows how destructive his powers are. If he uses them too close to either of them he loses them... and we might lose control over him as well..."

The figure to the far right says, "You've all made you points and positions clear. We will discuss this matter amount ourselves. At a later date we will inform you of our decision of 3333."

I nod as the screens go out. Letting out a breath I was walk around and slump down into my chair.

Rubbing my eyes I ask "Doctor Gray do you have any idea where 035 might be heading?"

Doctor Gray "No idea sir. My worry is what he will tell Danny. All Danny's interactions with other SCP's have been monitored to some extent.

"What I worry is that 035 will fill Danny's head with twisted words that turns him against us. We need someone Danny trusts to break him away from 035 long enough for the squads your sending to capture it."

I nod to say "Doctor Manson get suited in a kevlar vest. You’re going to separate 3333 from 035."

Doctor Gray says, "Sir you can't be serious?"

I answer, "I am serious Doctor Gray. Out of everyone here 3333 has shown more communication with doctor Manson.

"He even talks about you less then he does about her. Doctor Manson is 3333's age and he's clearly putting more trust in people his age and younger.

"And from doctor Manson's words the Branch heads want results now. Doctor Manson if you can go and get 3333 to listen to you and return... Hell I'd do an Irish jig so festive my great grand mum will smile in her grave."

Doctor Jayson chuckles to say, "I'd bet 3333 would laugh at just hearing you say that."

I say, "Then let him laugh as doctor Manson pointed out we need 3333. He's the closest we ever been to a real break through in human and SCP contact.

"That foundation can't lose his abilities not when he's proving to be among our great assets."

With everyone else leaving my office the silence once more surrounding me. I open a draw and look at the old photo. My ex wife long gone into the darkness that the Cult the foundation has been facing for years.

I say, "We can't let the Cult get to 3333 nor can we let them get to him... Not like how they got to you..."

Lighting a smoke I lean back in my chair waiting the ten minutes left before lunch rotations begin.

Ghost Zone third person's POV  
To all in the Inner Den of the ghost zone they can't believe such a meeting is happening.

A meeting like this has not happened in the last twenty decades. But here they are the most powerful and feared ghosts of the ghost zone. Gathered in one place due to call of the Watchers.

The green skinned large Cycloptic headed ghost council sits thirty members strong.

All of the members murmuring as the rulers of the ghost zone enter. The head Watcher says "My friends this meeting will come to order.

"I welcome you fellow leaders of the ghost zone. Though we wished for Pandora to join us she has refused. As such this meeting has been called for a very important reason. 

"Lady Death this council is worried due to the events around your son in the mortal plain."

Several of the leaders look to the Queen of Souls confused until none other then the master of time enters from a warped portal.

Head Watcher says, "Clockwork we are glad that you have agreed to join us this day. Please explain the possible future you have foreseen of the young halfa child of the Queen of Souls."

Clockwork in his younger age says, "As I told you time is always changing but young Daniels time is truly strange. Lady Death your son’s pain is great and though few try to help him his future is nearly set.

"He and three others will cause an event that will transform him into your very image of you past. A past that once raised mortal life and nearly cause its extinction. Your son will become the new angel of death."

A roar comes from the other Watchers saying to imprison Danny. While Lady Death gasps wide eye at the thought of such an event happening again.

Head Watcher says, "Order this council will have order, order I say! Clockwork is there any alterations to this event?

"We all know what will happen if a new angel of death arises it heralds the coming of the four horsemen to the mortal plan."

Clockwork shifts into his older age form to say, "Time flows as it always does. Young Daniel path is full of twists that not even I can see them all. Lady Death if you wish for your son to be spared you must find him.

"You must guide him into controlling himself. Or the line to the afterlife will become longer and your son with be the one to bring all plains to judge the mortal one."

Nocturne says, "How can we be sure that the boy will become one of the horsemen? How powerful is he?"

Frostbite asks, "Yes I must ask as well. If what you say is true lord Clockwork how is it we have not felt his powers yet?"

Clockwork shifts to a mature age to say, "He's already unlocked one of the most dangerous abilities any ghost can have. He's gained an unstable grasp of the crushing repulse.

"And the reasoning behind not feeling his power is due to his human have. His spirit is blending in with the spirits of the humans around him.

"But his powers as seen by Pariah Dark this abilities in the wrong hands is truly dangerous. 

"Young Daniel has no control over his repulse and with his current emotional state. The repulse acts more as an expanding explosion rather then a field of repelling or redirection of energy.

"I fear for any who crosses his path wrongly to trigger these state."

Clockwork shows everyone the aftermath images of Danny's first large scale trigger of crushing repulse.

Undergrowth says, "Such destruction almost reminds me of your younger days Vortex."

Vortex says, "Yes the destruction is rough but truly the marks of a beginner. Still even so why worry so much. We all know sooner or later the Horsemen would return.

"Why worry so much about it now?"

Head Watcher says, "Because the mortals have yet to achieve any sort of mild stone in supernatural events.

"Mortals now relieve heavily on the advancement of science and technology. Neither of which are close to combating even a minor class demon. We must stop young Daniel from turning into the third horsemen."

Clockwork says, "As I said the path has already begun. If you all wish to stop his rise into the horsemen of death. Someone better find him fast."

Lady Death clinches her hands together wanting nothing more then to hold her son again. Death thought that all the safely precautions she took on Jack's home was enough to scare off a human enemy.

But even they weren't enough a ghost still broke in the late Fenton's lab. Killed her loving husband in cold blood and took her son to parts unknown for years.

Now she finds out that because of these events Danny is going to turn into one of the four. The horseman of reapers... her former title before taking control of the Inner Den.

No she won't show tears not now not when even the master of time said there is still a chance. Jazz and her boyfriend are still looking and knowing how smart her daughter is she'll find Maddie.

Thus giving Death what she needs to find her son and rein him in before the worse befalls him. And all of the mortal plain.

Pariah Dark rubs his chin examining the image of Danny's powers after affects. He knows what will come if the four horsemen should rise. All plains that are not mortal will open into the mortal plain.

Ghosts, demons, creatures of limbo, angels, gods, and demi gods alike will once more be free to interact and be among mortals.

But more over Death's son shows promise. Could he be the one to finally relieve Pariah Dark of his crown and title so that he may rest with the other old kings?

Pariah Dark strokes his chin to think 'Daniel Death I await to see more of your potential...'  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys and gals sorry for having to miss last month. My only excuse was that it was finals and yes in college they make you feel as if it’s a job. So they expect your work when they expect it. So had to take a few days to let my hands rest. Being a starting engineer major is nothing short of pressure on your hands. But still dudes I hope your all cool and relaxing at least for most of the summer. So lets continue.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown location Danny's POV  
035 continues to talk to me as we flied more. I say, "It's getting hot and I need something to eat I can't fly forever you know."

035 says, "Lets fly for about ten more minutes then we'll rest." I groan to say, "What's this we the thing? I'm the one doing all the work all you've done is make me steal stuff for you."

035 says, "Yes but thanks to you stealing this phone I've managed to find out a good deal about you."

I stop to float in place to say "What?" 035 says "Have a look for yourself. Daniel Fenton missing for the last nine years father murdered under mysterious circumstances. I thought you'd like to visit your old home?"

I ask, "How far are we?"

035 answers "Oh about another two days or so. But as you said you need rest can't have you passing out from exhaustion now can we."

I say "I just need food sleeping can wait... why didn't they tell me?" 035 grips my shoulder to say "Because this is how the SCP foundation works.

"They label us, hide us, and makes sure no one comes looking for us. Unlike the others 3's I can tell you still crave what the humans have for themselves... You crave your freedom."

I look at 035 then turn to continue to fly. 035 is right I want out away from the units and to be able to always feel this. Just the wind against my fast as I fly.

SCP helicopter Samantha's POV  
I ask "Sergeant are you sure you don't want to stay back at the site and rest? Having to fractured ribs and broken arm does make your odds in a fight good even if Danny is holding back."

Sergeant Victoriam sighs to say, "Hey 3's ain't at fault here. I admit some of the time with him I've tried to get him to break out of that shell he has around him.

"Make him feel he can trust us personnel a little more. But I think I just ended up pushing a wrong button.

"Me coming with you now is me making up for that screw up. Besides who needs rest that's what the egg heads made painkillers for."

Pilot says "Sir we just got a hail from command site. They're saying 035 and 3333 have changed course. And his speed has increased he's heading south east now."

I ask, "Did they say where he might end up?"

The pilot answered no and I look back at the sergeant who shrugged and drank some water from his canteen.

Sergeant Victoriam turns to another personnel asking, "Hey anyone got any cards this is going to be a long flight."

After several stops to refuel and monitoring Danny's position. Making it to the very tip of Florida it sucks that today has to be a tropical storm.

Pilot says "Sir we have to set the choppers down. The winds are too strong for us to go any further."

Sergeant Victoriam says "Alright just be ready with the containment cell for 035."

One of the personnel passes me a weather jacket and we jump from the helicopter into the rain. The strong winds as the sergeant said are really strong. It feels as it the rain is hailstones.

I say "Sergeant remember if I can't talk Danny away from 035 you're to use the ecto grenades to weaken him."

The sergeant agrees and we began to walk. Looking at the tracker I see the anklet giving a fuzzing but present signal.

I say "Ok sergeant we've got a long walk ahead of us."

Sergeant Victoriam says "Great glad I brought my running boots with me. Although it would be better if I had my weather boots on instead."

I say, "If you say so sergeant."

After a hard two-mile hick we stop finding an old two-story home. The house showing years of neglect the water around the home up to our ankles. We approach slowly wonder if this is apart of 035's plan.

Soon we hear shouting coming from inside and in a large whoosh 035 is blasted through a window. In pieces sergeant Victoriam has the hazmat team secure it. While the sergeant, myself, and a squad move into the house.

I shout "Danny its Sam we know you're here. Don't blast us ok we just want to talk." Sergeant Victoriam whispers "Outside teams have 035 contained lets hope from its condition 3's is in control of himself."

Walking through the overgrown living space I hear rattle and a few things shuffle.

Following the sounds we end up in the kitchen seeing the slight struggle. The source of burn marks to where 035 started his flight to the front yard.

The shuffling sound continues this time we can make out the sounds of paper being moving around.

Looking around one of the personnel points me to light coming from a wall. The wallpaper half peeled away easily showing it’s a door of some kind.

Sliding the door to the side we follow the passage down until we reach a cellar. Inside we find a dust covered and long abandoned lab. Sitting on his own holding a frame is Danny.

Danny says, "You knew you all knew who I am and didn't tell me." Danny turns his hands pulsing with ecto energy.

Danny shouts, "I'm not some thing or freak you can locked up! I'm not going back so get out of my house before I make you!"

I say "Danny wait what about your sisters? You won't leave them I know you won't. Please if I had known you know I would have told you. Please I'm your friend please lets return to the site and sort this out..."

Danny takes a minute to turn away from us. Danny says "I'm only going back to get my sisters. But we aren't going to stay locked up in those cells any more."

I sigh to say, "I don't know what'll happen Danny but please don't do anything rash."

Danny says "Sam you haven't seen how rash I can be when angry."

Unknown location Ember's POV  
I say "Yo Bertram the sinks clogged can you check it so I can finish." Bertram shouts back "I can't I'm fixing the heater remember. Or would you rather do it?"

I groan as he walks away to say, "That creepy little dude suddenly has a attitude with even being ask the help with the small stuff."

Reaching into the soap filled water I try to manually make a vacuum suction with my hand acting as a plunger.

I stop after a few pushes to turn seeing Desiree looking over me. Desiree says, "You know you could have called me."

I pull my hand out to ask "Desiree can you please unclogged the sink and put it in wish form for me girl." Desiree says, "So you wished it so shall it be."

In a puff of her wishing smoke the sink empties of water and I get back to cleaning. Seeing as Bertram forgot to do the dishes before he went to play handy man with the heater.

With the dishes clean I pop some popcorn and crash on the couch.

Desiree lands next to me as I play a cheese revenge flick about a guy after a mean girl who wronged him.

Desiree asks, "Why doesn't he get his revenge she's fallen for his fake persona? He has the best chance to shame her now."

I laugh to say "Girl you got to remember this is a guy we're dealing with here. Guy's that hold grudges aren't as bad as we girls. But they go through some elaborate stuff to make sure their payback is both humiliating and funny to anyone who sees."

Desiree says, "Your right I would have simply gotten her boyfriend to cheat on her. Or rather messed up something important of hers.

"But this is truly an elaborate ways of making someone pay. But I did hear tales of a few women who made their spouses suffer even when they did nothing wrong."

I groan to say "Yeah those women who blame their husbands for being housewives. They think that by faking their deaths or framing their husbands in some way they'll get a rush to get their lives back.

"But in actuality its just plan fucked up and mean. I mean I feel for the guy more then the girl in those real life fact cases.

"I mean if you make money so your other half can be happy and they still aren't happy. Then fuck em try again with someone who'll see you try and give it back to you."

Desiree nods to say, "Try is all some mortals can do. But I remember my time alive and the Salton's wife then curse me to this life. She was envious of my beauty and how the Salton always went to me or the other two members of his harem for release."

I place down the bowl of popcorn onto the couch touching and lightly squeezing Desiree's shoulder.

I say "Hey that bitch was way off her nut when she cursed you girl. Plus look at it this way bitch got what was coming to her after the Sultan found out she was fucking two of his elite guards.

"That's another thing about guys you don't cuckold them if they have power. Or the will to fight back."

Desiree chuckles into the back of her hand to say, "Yes she was beheaded and the Sultan tried to find love again. But I had lost my physical form several years before and as you remember was confined to that lamp."

I sigh to say "Yeah only wish that, that creep Long horn hadn't found your lamp and wish for those weird things."

Desiree cringes to say, "Please Ember I still have some night terrors remembering what he wished for. I thank the Realm lords that he didn't become sexually kenned to the female form yet."

I smirk to say "Well at least you made Youngblood’s week by granting him a girlfriend."

Desiree sighs resting her face to her hand, "I do regret not warning him that after a few days the wish would twist and cause him problems."

I chuckle to say, "Well maybe one day Youngblood will find his sweetheart. Just like the rest of us will."

Amity Park Vlad Masters POV  
I smirk as my latest speech for mayor has me placed nicely against the other candidates in the party.

I sigh walking with my assistant to one of the private lounges in the building. Ren says "Sir from what I've just tracked your placing number four in the polls for the party."

I nod to say, "Good I've jumped from outside all the way inside and in the top five with only one speech. And the few displays of my policies have me in good standings. Won't have to worry too much about my opponents come the parties final votes."

I take a seat for a short while to see the man I've been a expecting. The thin man in a prime white suite along the trim of the suite you can see accents of gold. This is general Sweet he leads the Organization in White.

The man takes a drink from the glass Ren hands him to say, "Well Mr. Masters I must say a job well done. Going from one of the randomly announced twenties to within the top five is a great feet.

"But I must ask why this city? Why have my company station here?"

I snap my fingers and Ren passes the good general Sweet a pad. General Sweet astonishment is just what I expected.

General Sweet asks "Are these readings true?"

I nod as Ren passes me a glass of whiskey. I answer, "Yes general your battalion will have lots of work here. And once I'm made mayor you'll be like this towns police force.

"And maybe in time you'll be able to assimilate the police into your company. But for now I believe it'd be best if we keep low.

"Once the people see how frequent supernatural attacks are around this city. They'll look to a leader for a solution.

"And who better to put their confidence in besides the man whose be funding ghost/paranormal technology and safety for years."

General Sweet says, "I like this arrangement Mr. Masters. But I've also found out something’s about this group that took your heir. It would appear they specialize in the paranormal as well. And have a large global foothold.

"From the small amount of information we have. They've been seen work everywhere containing and relocating creatures and objects they find.

"Mr. Masters should I be worried about them coming into contact with my company?"

I nod to answer, "Yes they went to great length to hide my young heir from me. And not tell me anything that happened at the research site.

"Now I believe they're digging into my old friends past. MY heir isn't mine by blood but I've wanted him to be safe from the ghost that made him an orphan. His mother was special to me.

"I haven't seen her in years... That's why I must ask you general will you fight these SCP foundation if they refuse to release him?"

General Sweet takes a drink to say "Sir I'd be honored."

I smile thanking the fool.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Been crazy dudes my town has had a lot of rain. And it’s causing the flies to be really annoying. Still dudes hope summer has been fun to all of you. So yeah dude lets continue.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown location Third person's POV  
As Sam waits for doctors Gray and Jayson along with general Forester to finish their talk with the Main Branch.

Danny gave them a list of demands to give to the Main Branch. Sam saw the anger in Danny's eyes.

Seeing his already green eyes become pupil less and giving off ecto energy was sure scary to her.

It showed that Danny was ready to pop if he wanted to. And it was enough to hopefully force the Branch heads to agree to most of his terms.

After five hours the trio leave the generals office all looking shocked and confused.

General Forester says "Well that was a shocking vote. Ok doctor Manson it looks like 3333 will get his request but with those conditions too."

Doctor Gray adds, "Which we'll discuss with Danny and the new overseer of his growth."

Sam looked at all of them to ask "Whose this new overseer?"

Doctor Jayson lights a cigarette to say "Danny's missing mother PHD Maddie Fenton. The South American Branch found her researching an old temple and asked for her to come.

"We haven't told her yet that Danny is alive."

Sam sighs to say "Danny going to be shocked and angry when he sees her." Doctor Gray says "which is why we're asking you to stay close to Danny to prevent him from going off."

Sam nods after a week of returning Danny has talked to her less. Clearing showing his frustration with the company. But she's taken the time to simply sit and watch his interactions with his sisters.

Sam takes a breath as she sees Danny sitting and waiting in a large interview room.

With all four leads of the site present Doctor Jayson orders Maddie to be brought in. To Danny shocked he sees the mid thirty-year-old woman from his childhood photo.

Danny springs from his chair to ask "Mom?" Maddie sees Danny with shock but shakes her head to say, "So she really did have kids."

Confusion sets into everyone as Maddie says, "Well looks like Jack never had the chance and seeing as your mother hasn't contacted me either... But I'm getting too far a head of myself. Danny let me explain things and how you came to be."

Ghost Zone Olympian temple Jazz's POV  
I can't believe it we missed Maddie and now have no leads on where she went. Mom needs a lock of Maddie's hair like yesterday. After the Council meeting mom went from just pissed and I mean really pissed off.

She damned seven souls by just glancing at their entrance scrolls. Sure the scrolls have a small stamp saying if the souls are worth redemption. Or if they needed to be sent by another for sentencing.

But mom just glanced and dropped them into the hellhole.

She told me the meeting had caused her and everyone to hear horrible news about Danny.

And if not found soon his life could become too chaotic for him to handle. With Kyle next to me trying a short poem we enter Pandora's temple.

Pandora wasn't evil per say but she is known as one of the few Ghost Zone who can hold her own against even demons. And to us ghosts demons feast on souls so its really dangerous.

Seeing Cerberus all six of his ears perk up and he growls. Pandora turns petting his head to make him stop. Pandora's face remains neutral as Kyle and myself approach her side.

Pandora says, "Its not often I get visitors especially not the daughter to the Queen of souls. Young Jasmine tell me why you are here?"

I answer, "I came here to ask for information. I need to find someone fast someone in the human world. I heard you knew of a great tracker who can help me."

Pandora nods to say, "I know of such a tracker. His skills are great because he can tear into the mortal plain at his own will. But for me to tell you where he is will come at a price."

I ask, "What price would that be might I ask?"

Pandora answers, "A few thousand years ago I was cursed to guard my box. But a few mortals were sympathetic to the Furies, Medusa, and myself. These few made ideals of worship to us.

"But as the time in the mortal plan passed so did the practice. Please retrieve those ideals and you shall know where to find the tracker you seek."

I nod as Kyle ask "Lady Pandora where should we begin?"

Pandora hands Kyle a parchment to say "On these its a map leading to several old temples in Greece each have hidden rooms for our ideals. Once you have them please return.

"The Furies and myself would love to see those sculptures once more."

Kyle and I leave with Kyle looking over the parchment the whole time. Kyle says "I'll begin my research on the areas right away my dear swansong. But some of these locations might be lost or buried."

I say, "Don't worry Kyle I know just the person to go for digging things out of the ground."

Unknown Location Danny's POV  
I'm completely in shock just staring at everyone else who are also equally shocked.

I say "So my mom is a ghost who married my dad after a few years in a body she made from your blood. Then after that you leave but hear of my dad dying from some old friend of his.

"Why didn't you find my mom or sister? Why didn't you try to find me?"

Ms. Maddie says, "Because I've been wrapped up in my work. Danny your mother is a powerful ghost. Who lives in a realm filled with ghost varying in power and age.

"I had no way of finding or how to get in to the place. Nor anyway of contacting her if I did. Your father’s old friend Vlad Masters was doing everything in his power to find you. He even took up your fathers work to see if he could find him any leads."

Doctor Jayson says, "That explains it." I glare at him to say, "Spit it out doc what else haven't you told me?"

Doctor Gray says, "Danny please calm down I'll tell you. We found you at one of Mr. Masters private research locations. He gave a team there money to research ecto energy.

"But it would appear that they had to have know about Mr. Masters and your fathers history. Who better to lay suspicion on then another person in the ghost field who knew your father.

"They must have faked a ghost attack to kill your father and take you. Seeing as your one of two ghost humans ever born. It stands to reason the potential you have.

"And that potential is showing. Your mother might have went into hiding so she and your sister wouldn't be targeted next."

I look to Ms. Maddie to ask "But if my mom is powerful why didn't she try and save me?"

Ms. Maddie shakes her head to say "Danny would you want to see a family suffer for others gain? Your mother must have made a hard choice by staying away.

"And to be honest anyone would. A mother loves her kids and she must have saw how advanced their weapons were.

"If she had faced those PMC's she would have been captured too. And who knows what experiments they would have done on her. Danny sometimes people we love are left with no choice.

"And I have no doubt that your mom didn't have a choice. She had to let you go and letting go is that hardest thing for any parent...."

I shake my head to say, "I just don't understand..."

I could feel my eyes burn as my vision starts to blur I feel my anger getting worse. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turn growling to see Sam looking at me. Her facing showing how sad she is for what's happened to me.

Taking a few breaths I turn from Sam looking back at my feet. Looking under my shoes I see my energy burning into the floor. Making a green pulsing puddle. at where I'm standing

I shake my head to ask "So what happens to me now?"

General Forester answers "Now we move you to a new location. One as you asked that has space for you, SCP's 053 and 2344 to live in. But also has to accommodate Dr. Manson and Dr. Maddie so they can monitor you.

"Sergeant Victoriam and two teams will be close by in case anything goes wrong as well."

I groan to say "So where are you sending us a house in the desert?" Doctor Gray says "No Danny it’s your choice completely."

I look at him to say "Will you also let me move stuff from my old home?" The general nods and I say, "Ok there's only one place I'd like to live in, SCP 083."

Doctor Jayson asks, "How do you know about 083?" I smirk to say "035 has a big mouth he told me about a bunch of other SCP's I haven't meet. So will you let us move into 083 or not?"

Doctor Jayson says, "First we have to see if 083 will let you. 083 has been know to cause problems whenever we send teams into it to try an solve what makes it work."

I nod to say, "Ok but let me do the talking. As you all can guess some of the others don't very well look kindly onto humans."

I look to Dr. Maddie to ask, "When you first meet my mom what was she like?"

Dr. Maddie says, "Mysterious filled with secrets even she couldn't share. But one thing was clear she wanted to experience being human and being a mother."

I look down to say, "Still doesn't make it right... still hurts..."

Leaving the room I go back to my room. Along the way I try to put on my best smile to tell my sisters the good news.

Location SCP mobile monitoring station Sam's POV  
Danny actually managed to get 083 to open its door for him. Like all the others SCP based buildings. 083 cuts the wireless camera signal just as Danny begins to speck.

After half an hour Danny comes out and flies to us. Holding a notebook Danny says "Ok the house says that before it lets me live within it. It needs me to find all its other pieces."

Dr. Gray asks "Other piece what is it talking about?"

Danny says, "Well it appears the house is alive. It was once a housing place for magical items. But when the last owner went crazy from his research he sent away the items.

"The house begged him to stop only the house lost more and more of itself. Soon not being able to talk to anyone full.

"It soon had to draw people in and well take some of their life force to stay alive. It let people go after yes but sometimes the people went months without knowing what happened.

"The house is sorry for it but it’s had a hard time dealing with people. Seeing as so many get scared when it shows them their dream home."

I ask, "So this notebook has the inventory of all the items taken right?"

Danny nods to say, "The house still has a strong connection to the items. It told me that some of the pieces have had a harder time. While others have been taken into more dangerous hands.

"But the house wants to be whole. And is asking me to do it. It’s told me all the SCP buildings that have pieces of it hidden inside them."

Danny hands the list to Doctor Gray who sighs saying, "Danny two of these SCP's are very dangerous and far too risky for you to go near."

Danny says, "I know doc but the house is hurting. It wants to be its old self again. And hey you said I can be anywhere and I pick being here. Plus it works out for the SCP group too.

"If I neutralize some of these SCP's. It'll give your bosses more of a lighter outlook on keeping me on without having to watch my every move."

I say, "He's right doctor Gray. If Danny decommissions all the SCP's on this list it'll allow us to relocate those personnel to other sites."

Doctor Gray says, "Ok I'll pass the list on but for now we return to our site and rest. I know it’s been a long few days for you Danny."

Danny nods saying thank you as we pack up the monitoring equipment and head back to M.S.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys I'll be honest I've read a lot of porn comics about different cartoon and movie franchises. And they've given tons of ideas and story themes. So also today I'll be announcing which story will ending soon. Or how many chapters are left before it ends. Hope you dudes are still having fun when they end. Now dudes lets continue.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown location Unknown POV  
A steady hum fills the odd marble chamber were several hood and robe clad individuals chant in an almost silent language.

At the center of the room is a woman screaming to be freed.

Four individuals from the far side of the chamber make their way to the woman. One with a goblet of unknown make and another with a mace in their hand.

The chanting changes its pitch but remains its eerily low pitch. With the goblet placed behind the woman.

Another robed figure holds the bondwoman’s head back. With several swifts swings the robed figure cracks her head crown with the mace.

With her last words incoherent gibberish the woman dies. With bits of her brain and blood spilling into the goblet.

Another of the finer dressed robed figures drops several stones into the goblet.

In a surge of blood and bone erupt from the goblet. Snatching at the dead woman tearing her body to bits. And spilling her entrails in the ritualistic circle.

Slowly the bits form and pool of swirling blood vortex. In the center of the blood a deep voice booms forward.

Pools voice says "The senses have changed the ones who will bring forth the change has been awakened. You my law Sarkics have done well these generations. Curving the weak with my plight of plague and horrors to the flesh.

"But now the chosen bringers of Conquest, Famine, War, and Death live. My mistress wants the four horsemen to be awakened. To have them ride across the world ending the weaker flesh.

"So that we Self Ascended can curve this world truly. But she has told me that forces both mortal and non mortal are working to keep Death hidden and weak.

"I have told you how she wishes to claim Death. To bear Death's young find Death and release his true power so that we may be free."

Lead robed figure says, "Yes lord Grunk it will be done. We Sarkics are one with our flesh we will not let the weak defile this world any longer. Death and its brother horsemen will be freed."

Lord Grunk grumbles to add "But remember from what my Mistress said Death is in his early stages of life. She wants him awakened and waiting for her arrival. Be sure you use the Abolet when you confront him.

"It will mark him and if those who she worries try to keep him from her. She will know where to find him."

Lead robed figure bows to say, "We will not fail you our lord."

Lord Grunk says, "It is not my wraith you will face come failure..." The pool bubbles to then slowly turn to vapors. An soon no hint of flesh or blood remains in the cultists circle. Just glossy pieces of bone remain scattered within.

Head robed figure says, "My siblings of the true flesh we must do as our Mistress command. She who has whispered to us through the dark ages, she who has brought the horrors of night and dreams to all worlds.

"She who had ascended from mortal flesh to godhood washes for our service. We the Sarkics will service and be rewarded with new flesh for our service.

"Send word to our other chapters that we must look for Brother Death and his fellow Brothers of doom.

"Soon their cleansing steeds and weapons will curve the imperfection that is the vile flesh of non Sarkics. And our lords and ladies will walk amount us all powerful and all knowing as they should."

A hum emits from the Sarkics as they leave the chamber to send word far and wide. And begin their search for the four horsemen.

Unknown location Danny's POV  
Floating off the ground next to the Sargent and Ms. Maddie she scans the area as we walk forward.

Ms. Maddie says "So far I can't get a reading onto the spectral instances in here. Danny can you sense them?"

I shake my head to say, "Well I haven't run into any other ghosts like ever. So I don't know how sense them."

Ms. Maddie says, "Your father believed in his research Danny and so did I. One of his theories was that ghosts had the ability to sense one another.

"Maybe in time you will too. Dr. Manson anything of the drone scans?"

Sam says, "No nothing from what I can see. I just see your faint body heat from the drones scans. But other then that nothing."

Sergeant Victoriam asks, "Maybe 1775 is sleeping? Some of the other egg heads said it has dormant events in its activation cycle."

I ask "What if?" Floating over to a pillar I place my hand on it to send out a pulse of my energy. Within a minute a pulse returns to me wanting there to be order asking to have order.

Going intangible I phase through the floor and soon Ms. Maddie calls for me in my earpiece.

I answer, "I found where the piece is it’s in the basement area but it’s closed off from anyone. The piece that's here has been trying to organize itself. Trying to fix itself but I don't know why."

Getting into the sectioned off basement I sent another ecto pulse on touching the floor.

Looking around I feel a pulse back its from a manikin. Getting close I see it’s a wooden and very old one. Its arm is gone, its face is cracked, and its dress is worn and torn.

I touch it to say "Don't worry I want to help, the house sent me to find you don't worry ok. I found the others too they want you home ok. But first let me find all your pieces down here."

The manikin slowly turns its head showing where to find its messing two pieces.

Finding its leg and arm I carry it back to the top through the floor. Finding Ms. Maddie and Sergeant Victoriam with Sam and the Sergeants team.

Looking at the guards I tell them I'll handle carrying the manikin.

In the large helicopter I take the time to look over the damage to the manikin. Its arm can still be attached without trouble. But its leg needs work and its overall body needs work to restore it.

Sam asks, "Danny how many more items are left to find?" 

I answer, "Nine more items and the House will be restored. Hopefully it'll be ok with us living in it without worry then."

Getting back to the Site I take the manikin to the room holding the other items. Placing the manikin down I'm not surprised at how fast its odd aura gets to work repairing the damage.

So far the seven other items in the room have been working well together to reconnect and repair damage to one another.

The first was the red antic leather armchair, the odd desk clock that seems to change every thing someone touches it.

The other a throw rug that changes to the texture of a person’s emotion. Next are the five humming lanterns.

A chess set of stone pieces that animates for the players, a pair of gold dentures, and last a hand mirror that likes to sing swingers music. For some reason I don't really know

In a few minutes the manikin was once again whole. Wearing a blue sequence dress with a black straps on its shoulder.

Smiling I tell them to sleep well and that they'd be home soon.

Exiting the room I see Sam waiting for me. Sam asks "Hey Danny can we talk?" I nod as I follow her to her office. Its small but its still has her degree and a workspace.

Sam sighs to walk over to a mini fridge. Taking out two bottles Sam passes me as she flicking hers open with her thumb to smirk at me.

I shrug to say, "Would have been more impressive if you could do that with your pinkie. Or like this." Using my finger I zap the cap with a laser pointer sized ecto blast.

Sam elbows me calling me a show off.

Sam takes a sip of the soda to say, "I wish we could find an easier way to sort out which SCP is too far? And which ones just need a little help?"

Taking a sip of the fizzy drink I look at Sam as she does the same. Sam adds "Danny what will you do if no one had strings to hold you back? What do you want to achieve?"

I take another sip to answer, "I want my family but I don't know if I can face my mom and not explode at her. I want to know my sister to see why she never asked or has tried to find me either.

"But most of all I just want to feel what other people have. To feel loved and apart of something more then me. I bet your family is way better then mine though. I mean you've got a doctorate and you’re my age."

Sam groans to sit at her chair while I float close my asking her to tell me about it.

Sam says, "I wish my parents were understanding or mildly interested. All they wanted is for me to be there perfect little angel and do what they expected.

"They wanted me to be a lawyer and have clients lining up to be represented by me. Oh not for me I told them and before they knew it I got a doctorate in paranormal and spectral research.

"I wanted to be odd I loved the paranormal thanks to my grandmother. I found out she was like me a rebel in her youth always looking for an adventure in every state. She made her fortune by being an archeologist.

"And finding out more about the myths of the USA.

"She didn't care fully about the glory or fame she lived for finding lost things. I guess I want to be like that in my own way."

I groan to say "Damn I seem a little selfish with just wanting stuff for myself now."

Sam touches my arm to say "Danny your not selfish. You want to protect your new family and show the Foundation that not all SCP's are bad. They just need someone to help show them things are better down a different path."

I look to her and say "But its so hard Sam. I hate not knowing what will happen if I let what 035 did to me happen again... or worse if it'll cost me my little sisters."

Sam puts her hand on my shoulder to say, "You can count on me Danny you know that right?"

I nod and as time slows for us I don't know how or why. But the short kiss I share with Sam just felt like what I need.

I think 'I wish all my life I can feel this peaceful and nice.'  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes like last time I told you all that I'd be ending my Scooby Doo fanfic at chapter forty. But I'm leaving it open for the chance of a sequel story in mind. But today I'm also telling everyone that I'll be ending my family guy fic at chapter twenty. Like my Scooby Doo fic I'm going with a closed but open ending. So the story will end but it'll have room to tell another story before that ending. So again thanks dude and lets continue.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Amity Park Vlad's POV  
I smirk letting Bertrand know how pleased I am to see him. Sure his little escape had its setbacks. But overall it was good for business and furthering my plans. In the blob creature like form he rubs his mildly scorched arm.

Bertrand groans to say, "Your friends in White could have been easier on me. Their weapons sting to no end."

I glare at him to say "Well you shouldn't have exposed yourself like you did. At least they didn't see your normal forms face. But I must ask how did Spectra handle your leaving her employment?"

Bertrand scuffs to answer, "That whore had the nerve to say I had to obey her. I answer to those who give me the rights I deserve and respect. She lost her rights to my aid long ago.

"It was that talismans contract that kept me with her."

I nod to say "And with it gone we can move ahead. Now do you have the information I asked you to wish for?"

Bertrand answers as I hand him a drink, "She couldn't tell me where the groups holding him is located. But he is in the US. From what she's told me the group has several other large and numerous small locations all doing the same thing.

"Located, monitor, and capture things that are beyond normal control or understanding. Danny or SCP 3333 as they have labeled him is one of them.

"This group is old and has been in contact with many cults over their existence.

"Her wish also warns me that the boys future is clouded. Something about a pale rider he is destined to walk its path if pushed too far."

I ponder for a moment to say, "The pale rider is a reference to Death meaning if pushed too hard his mother will come for him. And crush anyone who's responsible for his imprisonment."

Bertrand asks, "Who is the boys mother? And why do you care so much for him?"

I shrug to say "Might as well tell you now. I knew the boys father he and I go back to our high school years.

"In college we researched into ghosts and the supernatural. He married while I grew in controlling my ghost powers. However the woman that my friend married was none other then the Queen of souls herself."

Bertrand shock is clear and profound as he stutters, "That boy is the half human half ghost son to thee Lady Death?"

I nod to say, "Yes after his fathers murder I wanted to teach young Daniel give him a father figure. Help him understand his ghost powers from my experiences.

"But a splinter research team kidnapped him and tried to frame me. This SCP ground came after me after finding young Daniel in the destroyed remains of the research labs.

"I wasn't allowed to see him but after having my friends in White dig I found out more.

"And with your help I've confirmed they have him. To think young Daniel is locked away by them now learning or growing in his powers.

"I need a way to lure the group out so that I can extract information from one of them. And find to help Daniel finally meet his mother."

Bertrand says "With my powers and our agreement I can find things much fast then any human. I'll be the little birdie or fly on the wall no one will notice."

I turn to say "Good very good my ally I leave finding information on Daniel to you. Now if you will I have another meeting to attend too before I meet General Sweets."

Transforming Bertrand flies out my office window and I take a short elevator ride to the fourth basement.

Once there I see my group of hired ghosts. Skulker the ghost’s zones greatest hunter self-proclaimed of course.

Archer ghost the ghost that never misses with his haunted bow. Bullet the freelance gun for hire. Femalien the ghost alien with a need to hunt anyone with enough fame or skill to elude her.

Achiral the serpent witch ghost and feaster of youthful hearts.

Standing at the door I whistle for their attention. With them all paying attention Bullet asks, "Why did you call for us Master's? You better not expect free work this time."

I glare at him to say "I'll pay you all your weight in black slime if you need incentive. But first you must do as I say."

Achiral hisses to say, "If you have black slime Master's I'll more then listen. What do you need this time?"

I answer, "I need two artifacts from a new museum in New York City. I already have someone on their way to get them all for me. 

"But you all will be causing problems elsewhere. Or better several places else where."

Showing them several pictures I say, "I need two of you to attack the city with a good amount of phantoms. Cause chaos and anything else needed to put fear into the people of Amity.

"Then run fast before the White goons show up and begin cleaning up. And don't tell the pawns of the plan leave them to be fodder. Another pair of you will kidnap the young music group Humpty Dumpty.

"Posses them and make them fear you before the White goons rescue them. Lastly I need one of you to kill the leading two politicians in my party."

Skulker asks "Always killing to further you agenda aye Master's?"

I nod to say "Why yes and its keep you all employed and well taken care of. Now I'll leave you all to decide who does what. But I expect this to be taken care of before next week.

"I have a schedule to keep so once its done I'll see you all back here."

With that they all become intangible and left the room. Leaving me to smirk and chuckle at how well my plans are coming along. But the key to my plans young Daniel still has yet to come and learn from my wisdom.

I say, "He will learn soon enough."

Unknown Location Maddie's POV  
After finding two more of the last nine pieces of number 083 Danny and Sam are taking the lead on this one. While the Sergeant and I wait with the rest of the team.

With Sam and Danny showing camera feeds from their headsets we watch as they move forward.

Danny says, "I feel something but I can locate its source. We'll have to go deeper Sam are you sure you want to continue with me. You could always wait with everyone else?"

Sam says, "I got your back Danny. Plus I do want to know what makes 0398 so different."

As the two continue Sam opens the first of four doors. The room to us is a plain white room from wall to wall with a chair.

Sam gasps to say "Mom what are you doing here?" I say "Sam that room is empty don't go in. Shit Danny get Sam she's not right 0398 is affecting her."

Danny tries to pull Sam out of the room but her breathing and heart rate is sporadic.

Sergeant Victoriam says, "This is not good 3's try to calm her down she's too pumped up."

But try as Danny might Sam is panicking saying sorry and she's not a disappointment.

Danny starts to talk to himself saying "No she's not dying stop saying that. No she's ok I didn't kill her!"

I say, "0398 is trigger Danny's powers his ecto energy is growing within him. Danny you're ok Sam is right there in front of you. Please if you trigger your event powers you'll kill her."

Danny's eyes glaze over with his ecto energy and he looks down at Sam. As she sits on her knees still panicking. Only the two stop to look at each other they start to cry.

Hugging the two in each other’s arms both continue to cry.

Danny asks "Please don't leave me like my mother did please?"

Sam doesn't answer she simply pulls Danny into a kiss both still in tears. I say "Well that's one way to calm each other down."

Sergeant Victoriam says, "None of you say a word about this am I clear."

The personnel agree with one saying "Hey if the kid gets laid it means less problems with him blowing a fuse? I'll add in some interference so that no one knows right away."

Sergeant Victoriam says, "That is true." After a few minutes Danny and Sam hold onto each other as they walk further into the continuous hallway.

Danny and Sam covering the other ears once they start to panic or say something is hurting them emotionally.

After close to an hour they reach a door to find an old brass gramophone. Danny walks over touching it to cover his ears. We all hear the sharp feedback from Danny and Sam's earpieces.

Danny screams something that we can't make out but after a while the feedback stops.

Danny says "I promise yes I promise I'll return you home. The others are waiting and they want to see you. But please don't scream again ok."

Soon after a soft but harsh hums fills the earpieces Danny starts to approach the object again.

Danny picks up the gramophone and walk out from the door right out the containment areas door.

In seconds after removing the gramophone the single hall falls apart. The walls materials crumbling to either dust or into thin pieces of unrecognizable bits.

Walking out to meet us the small sites on staff team is shocked to see Danny now holding the object from within 0398.

As one moves to take it but Danny says, "It's coming with me. It wants me to take it home."

The lead staff guard is about of object when Sergeant Victoriam says "Sorry captain orders from the higher ups. 3's here is taking it. But no worries you'll be relocated and provide new assignments in no time."

Leaving the site in the helicopter I look to Sam and Danny to asking, "So how long have you two been a thing?"

Sam blushes trying to dodge my question while Danny says "Two weeks and continuing Maddie. I'm waiting for the right time to tell Alka and Alma."

I smirk to say, "I'm sure they'll love having a big sisters looking out for them."

Danny says, "Hey what am I cut ham. They always can count on their big brother."

I snicker to say, "Sorry Danny but something’s needs a woman’s touch. And when puberty hits those two you'll be glad Sam's with you."

Sam giggles as Danny is clearly confused but she still kisses him on the cheek telling him not to worry. Truly is nice seeing a young man confused face on the maturing differences of the genders.

Third person's POV  
Softly floating through his home Clockwork looks over his time portals monitoring the few possibilities for Danny's futures.

Clockwork turns as the lead Observer comes into the chamber with two of his trusted.

Lead Observer asks "How much time do we have left before his future is locked?"

Clockwork says "His future is now down to three choices." One Observer comments that its already five choices less them when they asked before.

Lead Observer asks "What changed and how can we keep the worse from happening?"

Clockwork answers "The worse for us is not the same as the worse for Danny. But time has shown me so far that even if we meddle one choice will be lost. Leaving still for all the realms to know harm."

Second Observer asks, "So the best course of action is to allow others to intervene? How can we just sit by as catastrophe hits the realms?"

Clockwork says, "The worse has yet to be shown. But it all revolvers around Danny an those he holds close. Someone will end a life close to his and it'll force his dormant half to erupt."

Lead Observer says, "Then we must find him quickly as to protect those closest to him. If the choices of time forbid us from simply locking the young reaper away. We must insure the lives he cares for are well. Farewell Clockwork."

As the Observers leave Clockwork looks to the portal image before him. Danny is upon a transparent bone horse, green flames leave its eyes and chest. The flames beating as if they were a pulse.

Danny however is wearing a worn cloak with a fur lining round the neck. A hood hiding most of his face and head in the shadows.

But even hidden in the shadows the grimly sad face of Danny is still clear. His face stained by the tar like tears dripping from his darkened eye sockets. The sockets showing cracking as if Danny's face was fine china.

But within the sockets emits the same green ember like flames from the horse he rides.

Clockwork says "The pale rider will walk the realms but he will do so with a heart broken and silent..."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been sick from the flu for the last few days. I'm feeling ok right now so I thought I'd type. And I'll be honest dudes I've been real relaxed about writing my chapters. I have to get back into the swing of things or I'll miss updates. Still don't worry I'll make the updates as best I can. Lets continue.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown location Doctor Gray's POV  
After weeks of work Danny has finished all but one SCP on his retrieval list for 083.

SCP 412, 1775, 026, 1355 and its inhabitants Danny simply call the Hushers, and 700.

I wasn't overly surprise that two of the SCP's Danny went to find had more then one item inside.

But now Danny has one last item to find. And it’s in a place I really don't want him to go into.

Finishing the report I head to the prep room finding Danny taking test swings with his Khopesh. From the shine of the weapon its looks different material wise.

Danny looks at me to say, "Don't be too worried doc I've been in bad places before."

I shake my head to say "Danny this is different SCP 1461 is one of the most hostile sites the foundation knows of. The dash one events it has within it are half human half metal creature.

"I can't stress how much I don't want you to go in there."

Danny turns to say, "Look doc I know what I'm doing. I'll stay intangible and won't stay longer then I need to. Plus I've already had too many near death accounts to want another one."

Placing a hand on his shoulder I say, "That's why I'm giving you this."

Handing him the metal piece Danny looks it over to say "Doc this is a gauntlet an a small one at that."

I shake my head to say, "Just a side project I find in your fathers work. Push your ecto energy into it."

Stepping back Danny does as I say with makes the gauntlet project a bubble shield of ecto energy.

I say "With this you'll have a better defense if the dash ones had any harmful surprises. Danny for your family please do be careful." He nods to leave and meet the transport team to 1461.

Danny's POV  
Standing outside of the reinforced premotor of the manor that's called 1461. This time General Forester himself tagged along.

General Forester says, "3333 I can't stress how sensitive letting you go in there is. And I can't tell you how many of the higher ups hope you neutralize this SCP."

I look at the drone feed to ask, "Doc Gray said this place is pretty intense. What should I expect?"

A scientist apart of the monitoring site says "From all the drones we sent in and B class personnel they've well... They've all been killed. Some of the personnel that aren't recovered after death become instances of 1461-1's.

"Last we counted their are always two instances on either of the two floors. Inside the underground levels we have no idea.

"We don't even know how deep those passages go. The farthest our last drone got was thirty feet into the cavern before being destroyed."

Walking into the mobile command room is a site captain. The captain says "General those instances have taken point blank handgun rounds to the skull. And still kept trying to kill the personnel they locked onto.

"I can't stress how much I don't want to send a team in."

I say, "That's why you won't. I'm going in alone staying invisible to find what I'm looking for."

Another scientist hands me a headset and sets the channels.

General Forester says, "3's if you can't stay hidden and are corned don't fight whatever you find."

I say, "I know general fighting a fight I can't live through isn't something I want to make a habit."

With my legs becoming a ghosting tail I fly over the manor turning intangible I head down into the attic.

The scientist in my earpiece says "We've never had anyone check the attic before this is a good time to see what inside. 3333 please look around in a circle a few times."

Rolling my eyes in the box filled room it’s a good thing there's space to see most of the stuff covered in dust.

After a while I place my hand on the wall to release an ecto pulse. But I don't feel anything back.

I say "General I don't feel anything up here or on the floors above ground. I'm heading into the basement to check."

General Forester says "Proceed with caution 3's our drones say the dash ones are moving around in search. Your little energy spike has them on the prowl."

Phasing through the floor I stop seeing on of the 1641-1's. Its body is half steampunk horror show half greasy zombie.

I think 'Damn I sure hope the item from 083 isn't causing this.'

Floating down into the basement I see three dash ones lumbering from an entrance. All three a twisted amalgamation of gears and wire in a person.

Placing my hand on the floor I release another pulse and feel a shimmer back. It’s very faint and from what I can feel the item is scared.

My pulse draws the dash ones over they're trying frantically to find me as I simple pass them. Getting to the entrance the general stops me.

General says "3's I take it you found the item but I must say you pull back."

I say "Sir I can't wait the items afraid. Whatever is here the item from 083 isn't what's causing the things here to happen.

"I don't want to leave it here and be scared anymore."

General Forester says "3's I like your courage but no one here knows what's down there. Pull back and let the instances of 1641 calm down and resume normal routine."

I shake my head saying "Like I said sir no more waiting besides you saw they can't see or touch me."

Getting past the entrance I fly forward even though the general is asking me to stop. Tuning him out I continue until I reach a large open four way split room. Sending out another pulse the floor starts to rumble.

Before I can do anything this odd chanting fills my ears. General Forester asks, "3's what's wrong talk to us?"

I say, "I hear voices but I don't see anything. So many voices..."

Shaking my head I look around to find the passage back was gone. Floating over I try to phase through the wall only for a burning pain to fry my hand.

I shout, "Damn it that hurt!"

Scientist says "3333 the path you followed down no longer appears on our scans. 1461 has triggered a new event inside of itself."

I say, "Well that maybe but I'm still invisible if it gets hostile. So don't worry too much. General I know the path to follow to find the item moving now."

General Forester says, "3's stay alert if 1461 has triggered an event to trap you. That means it has its sights on you be ready."

Bringing out my sword I go down the second path on the left side.

Once a few steps through the doorframe the light behind me vanishes. Turning to see like the entrance that door to the split room is now sealed off as if it was just a wall from the start.

Clinching my first I light up the path with my energy. Turning I ask, "General looks like this place is really trying to keep me locked in. I'm staying intangible."

Only hearing static on the other end I shake my head to move forward. In a new open area it’s a tiled floor room and once more the door behind me is covered up.

Each tile has a set off odd runes with from the smell is dried blood and bones.

Floating forward the tiles hum under me to once more send molten heat through my body. Flinging me backwards I hit the wall to rub my head.

Groaning another heat source burns at my ear. Tugging off the headset it’s fried and sparking.

Tossing it away I stand up but as I try to fly the same molten pain hits me. Looking down I see two of the odd rune words on my thighs.

I say "Ok I see now how the others that came down here kicked the bucket. Ok lets see where to walk and where to not.

Third person's POV  
General Forester is freaking out Danny's been dark for the last two hours. As from the scans they can't even find the path leading down into the caverns.

The head scientist of the site says "Sir we can't risk sending in a team without know where they have to go."

General Forester says, "That's why I want you two squads to open fire on the front and back door.

"Have the dash one instances come out and unload heavy calibers on anyone they see."

Site captain talks into his radio. "Units we have a job I need two squads with heavy fire power. We're going to see just how much punishment this little horror house likes."

On top of the walls two squads are now positioned at both entrances. And all the members aim down their sights at the entrances.

General Forester nods to the captain who says, "Open fire." In a hail of bullets the squads unload their automatic rifles into the doors and windows.

Glass, wood, and bits of various common metals break and chip from the entrances after a round lands.

After each squad member unloads two clips they reload again and wait. The fifty caliber operators waiting for any movement from the motion tracker.

As general Forester waits for what comes out inside the cavern Danny's is tired.

Danny says, "I fucked up again and now I'm in a maze death trap." 

So far in the cavern Danny has faced three traps. The tiled room once done wrong revealed the floor could spew odd flames.

Even after getting mildly burned the pain is still there as if the flame was still active again spot it hit on his back.

The smashing spike ceiling trap and spikes jetting from the floor was too close for Danny's liking. Grazing his leg, while another spike went into his hand, and another cutting into his face an ear.

The trap that Danny is now resting from was filled with glass. But once the light from some laps hit the glass. They soon reflected powerful beams that hurt just as bad as the flames.

Danny tried to blast them but the glass only absorbed and bounced his ecto blasts back.

The blast mark on his stomach from the attack finally landing at hit on him is proof. And after getting out of the room Danny's slumped against the wall trying to collect himself.

Reaching into his pocket Danny pours a little of the water he has onto the wounds.

Danny says "I fucking hate my luck sometimes." Getting up Danny slowly walks down the path only to find himself standing right back in the chamber he started from.

Danny' says, "You got to be fucking with me."

Danny turns to hearing the familiar thumping of heavy metal steps. Looking across he sees four instances making their way in. All groaning a clicking with each heavy machine like step.

Danny calls for his sword to say, "Good I need something to smash right now. And you assholes will do just fine." But in his condition Danny wonders how much damage he can give.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So yea dudes I really am having fun with my college stuff and with luck I'm soon going to be interning at a body shop. And I'm happy at the chance that I might also get a job after if I'm lucky so heres hoping dudes. Well lets continue.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown location Alka's POV  
I smile and giggle as Sam shows us all the funny pictures she has of when she was in college. She told Alma and me that college is a fancy place to learn.

Bro always tells us about schools and how they teach you stuff. But Alma says its weird that people would spend so much time in a place like that. When they could learn from people who actually have the job.

Looking at Sam's picture I ask "Sam whose that guy?"

Sam snickers to say "That's Tucker he's a big tech guy. He loves messing with stuff and tinkering with anything electrical. If you every need to fix something electrical wise you'd call him."

Alma whisper says, "I've always wanted to play with one of those music things. The TV says they can put a thousand songs in one."

Sam nods to say "Girls has your brother been happy with how things are?"

I say, "Bro says soon we'll be able to move into a new place. But every time he leaves he comes back tired and hurt."

Alma whisper says "I don't like it when bro gets hurt."

Sam nods to say, "I don't like it either. But its ok I know you'll love the surprise Danny is working on. But don't worry I'm sure he's fine. Now how about we watch the food channel."

Alma smiles softly to whisper says, "I hope they are talking about chocolate. Pudding taste so nice and when bro told us that it’s made from chocolate. I want to know what else they can make with it."

Danny's POV  
Sliding back on my heels my sword cracks a little from the hit I blocked.

These dash ones from 1461 aren't pushovers. Reeling back both my hands I send an ecto pulse into the ground cracking and blasting energy upward at them.

The dash ones are thrown off their feet or get launched up. Rushing two I cut off their heads. But as I reach the last it wildly throws a punch.

Its deformed fist and my sword meet only for my sword to shatter. And its fist continues to hit me in the jaw.

Landing backwards in a mild roll I push up with a great deal of pain. I say, "Why can't you guys just buzz off? I've what killed like twelve of you."

The dash one just groans and continues to walk at me. Growling I think 'My ecto blasts hardly faze them. It hurts their skin but not the metal under. I need to focus my blasts but how?"

Getting a weird idea I focus my ecto energy into my eyes. I say, "Damn how does those eye blasting super heroes see properly like this?"

My sight is almost like looking through two small holes. Seeing the dash one I train my eyes on its neck. Forcing my energy out my eyes my head is pushed back a little as the energy bursts forward.

The eruption of energy kicks up behind the dash one from where my blast lands.

But the dash one is now standing in place as its head's no longer on its body. Smirking I groan to shake off the head rush ending the attack causes me.

I say, "Well I just taught myself eye blasts that can cut through metal. Now back to finding a way out of here."

As I start to walk down a new path the floor jerks and I fall to my back hard. Smacking my head I feel something grab my leg.

Looking down its a skinny dash one. Its popping out from a hole not doubt where I just was standing.

Readying to blast it in the face it throws some nasty muck in my eyes. Trying to swing at it another pair of hands wraps something around my face.

Trying to breath I punch at the new dash one but it returns my punch with several more to my face.

I'm too tired and my adrenaline is too low. With a fast jerk my face smacks into something and I blackout.

Sergeant Victoriam POV  
Looking at general Forester I shake my head to say, "Sir if not a single dash one came out from all the fire power you used. I think they're after 3's down in those tunnels."

General Forester says, "That why you're going in sergeant find 3's and get him out. Boys hard headed antics end now and it looks like we'll have to put a stronger restriction on him."

I say "Sir he just wants his sisters to have a better life. A lot of people can relate to that. Plus I don't think restricting him is such a good move not when we can gain more from him helping us."

Calling my team together we move in. With the 1461 site crew closing the gates behind us we move to the house.

I stop everyone to look at my ecto tracker 3's just triggered. I shout "Everyone back off now!"

As the team and I rush back the ground starts to rumble. In a green flash a large energy ball of ecto energy blasts up through 1461 into the sky. With debris raining down I can't get a good look at the ball but from the energy spike its 3's.

As if it was a comet the ball returns going into a slope as it falls. Going a good ways from us the ecto energy ball hits the ground hard and crashes outside of 1461's limits.

Getting out of 1461 perimeter we go to 3's crash site. Finding 3's inside the hole of ecto flames I'm shocked at what he looks like.

His chest looks like someone was doing an autopsy on him the clean y shaped cut on his chest is still bleeding.

Clutched in one hand is a plastic like band with odd glowing orb pulsing inside of it. The orbs expanding in different sequences almost as if it was breathing. In his other hand is a pair of gloves with large wrist pieces.

Calling for the medical team 3's power once again extinguish. Like before two rings appears to slide up and down his body. With the rings vanishing my scanner says he's human again.

As the medical team on hand sees to 3's. General Forester orders two small box containment units for the items 3's had.

I ask "Sir I think 3's almost..."

General Forester cuts me off saying "I know yet again just shows how close he can get to dying. Before he blasts his way out of a dangerous scenario. Sergeant until we know for sure that 1461 is out of commission.

"I want your team to aid in watching the site."

I say "Yes sir um sir what will we tell the doctors back at main site?"

General Forester answers, "We'll let them see for themselves 3's won't be moved until we know what happened to him."

After two hours doctors Grey, Maddie, and Sam are flow over to 1461. Doctor Grey looks at me then rushes past Sam right behind him.

Maddie asks, "How bad is it?"

I answer, "Whatever he was fighting in there almost turned him into one of the dash one events in 1461. We have no idea how long before he wakes up."

Doctor Grey calls for me over the radio. Going into the mobile medical operating room the sites medical team is now looking over 3's wrists.

Doctor Grey asks, "What happened?" Before I could answer the lead scientist of 1461 butted in.

Lead scientist says "Doctors Grey and Manson. Truly a nice visit but oh you're here for 3333 well we're still examining him.

"But I think you'll like this. Someone or something in 1461 is surgically knowledgeable.

"It wasn't cutting into 3333 to kill him or experiment on him. It looks to have been putting things in him."

Sam says, "What did it do?"

Lead scientist says, "At first we didn't notice this but the incisions on his wrists are implants.

"See this x-ray shows them. These beads in his wrists are organic but from our scans they have the same thickness as liquid metal.

"Then from his chest we thought that they had just started cutting into him before he got away.

"Turns out they had finished. 3333's entire ribcage has been redone. Again organic like bone but super harden like plated armor.

"3333's entire ribcage has been redone into almost resembling a insects exoskeleton. With his internal organs safely protected within."

Looking at the x-ray prints you can see his ribs are covering his organs like described in the new bone structure. And his lower organs look to be getting the same treatment.

I ask "What so someone or thing just wanted to play helpful mad doctor on 3's?"

Lead scientist answers "Yes whatever 1461 or whatever is inside it. Put these living bioorganic parts in him making all his bones tougher. And is protecting his most vital organs. Even his brain is showing an extra layer of soft tissue."

I turn as general forester enters the trailer. General Forester asks, "When can we expect him to wake up?"

Lead scientist says, "That's the thing sir from our scans this organic matter that is redoing everything inside of 3333. Has put him into a dormant state. We have no idea when or how long it will take."

General Forester says "And without 3's word we have no idea if he killed or disable whatever is in 1461. I've got to report to the heads at least give me something?"

Lead scientist goes back over what he told us about 3's condition. General Forester says "Well that is new. We just might be able to go somewhere with this."

Doctor Grey asks "And what might that be sir?"

General Forester says "Two days ago SCP 063 awake again. But instead of attacking it wanted to talk about 3's.

"I gave the go ahead and 063 is interested to give us a deal. He wants to aid us in battles where he can let loose.

"He says if we let him battle and kill those that are enemy combatants. He won't go crazy on the personnel and civilian populations."

Doctor Grey says "Sir I must object to that idea. And the idea of letting Danny do future missions with 063..."

General Forester says, "The heads across the pond already agree to 063's conditions. And so did ours. When I see it fit or extremely necessary those two will do joint missions together."

Sam says, "If that asshole so much as looks at Danny the wrong way sir. I expect you to drop several missiles on him."

General Forester says, "Request noted doctor Manson. And on a personal note don't get to close to 3's for the time being.

"We have no idea what 1461 did to him. And as a precaution he will be moved and monitored under containment level three protocols."

Everyone nods as the General and lead site scientist leave.

Sam says "Every time I think things are going to smoothly for Danny something gets close to killing him again."

Maddie asks "Is Danny hair turning white?"

Looking closely we see Dannys hair turning white off and on like a switch. Waving slightly his hair stops. Sam pulls out a hand scanner looking like something a Ghostbuster would carry around.

Sure my portable scanner is the size of a tablet but at least its not so funny looking.

Sam says, "Danny's powers are staying dormant but whatever that stuff is inside of him. It’s making his powers fluctuate even while he's in this state."

Maddie says, "Well looks like we'll have to agree with the general recommendation for now."

I ask "Whose going to tell his sister?" Everyone stops looking at me to change their expressions to ones of worry or concern.

Doctor Grey says, "I don't envy you Sam knowing Alma she will cry."

Sam sights to tell the doctor thank you very sarcastically.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes this month a lot of stuff is going on for me. First another fic is being posted one that a lot of you have been asking for. So I'll let you all enjoy the surprise of that. Also I have a special announcement chapter posted to each fic telling everyone a special event I have planned. So again thanks you guys for the love this past year and here's to having fun next year too.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown location Unknown POV  
Looking into the containment unite for this new SCP we've only had two other instances of this one. But due to limited time and research we don't know a lot about SCP 1400.

As seen during its capture 1400 can move like normal two legged mammals.

However after three or four steps it jumps using its instant transportation skill. So far the odd black smoke that comes from its body has given it the same translucent look as the other instances of 1400.

Due to its almost predictable moves the capture personnel were able to follow and place a containment unit in its path.

Since capture 1400 has been examined from behind glass observation units.

So far we've determined that 1400 is male race unknown. But from what patches of skin that aren't smeared in that after dust of the smoke its body makes.

We see hints of white with a tan like tint to the skin color. Hair color is often obscured as well but we have seen noted it could be gold or a dark orange.

The only pieces of clothing on 1400 are the green-lensed gas mask. Two thin breathing tube supports on the filters sides.

Each time it exhales an almost blood colored gas escapes from its filter.

Wrapped around its waist is a torn and matted remains of a pair of pants. So far we haven't seen it do anything else. So we will continue to follow normal protocol and continue to contain and monitor what else 1400 can do.

Sam's POV  
I ran out of the room but even still Alma's screeched is shaking the room and the halls a little. Feeling first hand her powers has me shaking as if I just woke from a nightmare.

As she continues to scream from hearing that Danny will be sleeping for a while. She didn't like that she wouldn’t be seeing him. Or that he's hurt again.

Doctor Grey shaking as well from the run off of Alma's powers asks, "I'd hate to ask Sam but do you know of a way to make her stop screaming?"

I shake my head no to see Ms. Maddie walk past us. She's wearing a blue jumpsuit with orange goggles facemask.

She opens the door to Danny's room to be pushed back by a mild psychic blast from Alma's screaming.

But Ms. Maddie pushes forward and closes the door behind her. To my shock Alma's screams slowly dies to then completely stop. After twenty minutes the door opens for Ms. Maddie to leave the room with Alma clinging to her chest.

While Alka is holding her hand beside her. However I still feel Alma's powers as she sniffles in Ms. Maddies hold.

General Forester and Doctor Jayson are in shock as we all are. Ms. Maddie says, "We're going to see Danny."

General Forester says into his radio "Sent two teams to monitor from a distance we have a blue situation."

As we walk a few paces behind Ms. Maddie Alma is still clinging to her. Sniffling as Alka just walks holding Ms. Maddie's hand tightly.

Before long they get into the monitoring medical wing and the clean room holding Danny.

Behind the observation glass we see both Alka and Alma climb onto the bed. Alka whispers something to Alma and both hold hands.

Alma then touches Danny heads and soon his heart rate spikes. Not enough to cause worry but enough to show that something is happening.

Little by little Danny moves before his eyes crack open. Turning he looks at the two who jump on him hugging him and call him stupid.

Danny simply hugs them back saying sorry.

Ms. Maddie leaves the room to meet with us on the other side of the glass. General Forester asks, "What did they do?"

Ms. Maddie says, "Alma is a very powerful psychic. From her file she can create illusions and mental projection that do harm to the victims.

"I managed to convince her that if she used her powers with the help of Alka. They could wake up Danny. I asked Alka to make sure that she didn't get too worked up while poking at Danny's mind.

"Those two little girls see him as their brother their protector. If he's not well they'll freak out and cause havoc.

"But if you suggest them into the right direction any child will understand how to help someone they care for."

Doctor Jayson lite a cigar to say "Well that's all well and good. But we need to debrief 3's about what happened at 1461. The board is worried that from what happened to 3's can be a hazard to the site."

General Forester adds, "I don't think we'll have any problem getting 3's to talk. For now let those two calm down before we question him."

Third person's POV  
After a week in lock down for disobeying orders Danny. And the rest of the team assigned to watch him as he moving to 083.

As sergeant Victoriam helps get the teams equipment in places Danny is looking over the items.

After going over what happened in 1461 the General was shocked. 1461 not only had signs of being controlled but was clearly going out of its way to capture Danny.

General Forester and doctor Jayson agreed that studying 1461 was too dangerous without a specialized task force. And even that seemed too risky.

But Danny was unable to tell them who had operated on him. All he heard was odd whisper like chanting and some thing cutting into him.

When he finally wrestled a hand free he saw he was being held to a stone table. While the slim versions of the dash ones was looking to sow up his cuts with copper wire.

However Danny escaped by feeling a rush of energy from the item he was looking for. Grabbing it them using the energy it was giving him to blast out of 1461.

Even now everything he touched the odd bracelet it causes a large spike in his powers. The gloves Danny hand found were actually something the he rammed into on his escape.

He just held onto them due to the power from the bracelet being too much from him to control. Which resulted in him passing out.

Now he likes the nice touch the white gloves give to his outfit.

With all the items Danny places at the houses from steps. The door flies open and one by one each item hovers into the house. Danny backs off as the houses windows begin to flash and the house begins to warp and change in size.

Soon the house settles on its shape a large three-story Victorian gothic style manor.

Gasping Danny flies back to the houses door. Taking hold of the handle he slowly pushes in to look in shock at what he sees. His shock slowly turns to a wide smile.

In the ghost zone Pandora, Medusa, and the Furies smiles seeing the statues that were once praised by their followers.

Though the ideals were nothing more then shields. The detail and passion the images sculpted into the large pieces made them really shows how loyal those long dead followers were.

Medusa hums to say "Truly a more gentle touch to my face. And even though not accurate it still is nice to see that some don't see me as a hideous being."

Kyle asks "I find it heart turning that a god would turn you into this state even when asking for help. I must say the Olympian gods truly sounded like horrible individuals."

Pandora says, "They are even though they are less powerful like some other old Gods. They still are very dangerous young ghostwriter. But I thank you for upholding your end of our deal."

Alecto says, "The ghost you seek is called Wolf. He is a werewolf ghost with the power to tear portals into and all throughout the moral realm.

"He was last seen in the harsh forests of Alaska."

Tisiphone says "Be warned you two wolf does not care if you come with friendly means. He is a beast and will attack any who he deems a threat."

Jazz and Kyle nod thanking the group for their help.

Megaera asks "Aphrodite said that she has head whispers from her daughters. They say that the queen of Souls son is the third horseman. She no doubt will try to tempt him into bed with her."

Pandora sighs to say "Ever since she freed herself from Hades Aphrodite has been using the whore demons from the circle of lust as she wishes. I still don't understand why she must constantly prey on the young and foolish."

Tisiphone asks, "How else will they learn? Besides if the queen’s son does fulfill the legacy of the horsemen. Then the walls between realms will be no more."

Medusa groans to say, "I wish my hips were as slim as they are in this image. I feel fat looking at myself now."

As the others just look at Medusa with questioning or shaking head Medusa continues to worry about her figure.

In Amity Park Vlad Masters is looking over his poll numbers for his party. With his party now seventy percent behind him. He will have to only worry about the opposing parties candidate for mayor.

But even then with the false ghost attacks and the speedy response times of the men in White agents.

Vlad will be in office and secure his rise through the political powers.

Sitting on his desk however were the two artifacts he asked for. His thief was more then happy with his pay.

Just last night Archer ghost killed one of his party’s political members. And this morning Achiral poisonous kiss had another die as well.

Now he is waiting for Skulker and the rest to do, as they must to fulfill the rest of their agreement.

Ren Vlad assistant comes into room saying "Sir several ghost have been attack Amity mall. And some have attacked the tour bus to a local rock band."

Vlad sterns his face to say "Have general Sweet move fast. Those ghost must be stopped Amity Park will be protected this time."

Ren nods and moves to call the general while Vlad holds the to slabs of stone together once again. He smiles seeing the once two completely different works come together back to back.

Forming a two sides grouping of text. Slowly the text warp into a map bringing a smirk to Vlad's lips.

Vlad says "The first gem is in Greenland then. Fitting the place I lost Daniel is the place where my first step to unlimited power begins.

"But still I do wish I had Daniel at my side for this. He would have understood the pain and the need for power. Still once I find out more about this SCP group they won't keep you from me Daniel.

"And then when you are under my tutelage this world will belong to our family and fear us all the same."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes like I said before I have an announcement and today I tell you it. Surprise I'm releasing a new chapter for each of my fics. So dudes I know you're wondering why so earlier right? Well its cause next month I'll be back in Europe with family since I won't be having classes during winter break. So I thought about it and I'm taking next month off. Just me relaxing with family, that's why I've giving you all an update early. Cause next week is when my mom and me leave. So hope you all like the updates and lets continue.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown location Star's POV  
I sigh as Paulina and I take a moment to ourselves. After Bertrand went all rat face on us we've had to hide again.

We lost two of our secret homes because of him. Those goons in White have been chasing us until we managed to hide in our fourth home two days ago. And that was after they blow up our second hiding home.

I mean who makes a bazooka that fires ectoplasm take about too much.

So while Spectra and Ember are out. Pauline and I thought it'd be best for some girl on girl relaxing.

I moan as Paulina rubs her hands up and down my back. Leaning forward I lock our lips together smirking as I return the rubs.

We moan into each other’s mouth as Paulina squeezes our chests into one another. Reaching behind her I start to rub her ass.

Paulina and Desiree love it whenever you rub their asses during our girl times. And if being honest they both have an ass to die for.

I squeal into Paulina's mouth feeling her finger go into my ass. I return the favor reaching down between her legs and fingering her pussy.

Soon we're rolling all over my bed changing whose doing the fingering to the other.

As Paulina fingers my ass with two fingers I bite my lip. Reaching up I start to pinch and lightly twist her nipples. Paulina groans trying to push my hand away.

But I push her onto her back an start to kiss her neck. While penetrating her with two fingers.

Taking my turn on top I have Paulina bent over as I lick her pussy and rub her butt. Paulina curses in Spanish to grip the bed sheets as she finally cums.

Finally done warming up we start to scissor each other but with the help of a rotating head vibrator.

Biting my lip I trying to keep going but its just too good. Cumming hard Paulina soon cumming right with me as I hold the vibration to her pussy. I smirk seeing Paulina moan rubbing the juices I squirted onto her lap against her pussy.

Paulina smirks as she licks her hand to ask, "So want to try the strap on next or do you want a break?"

I sigh to answer, "I don't like those damn strap-on's. They just feel too fake sometimes. Sure its nice feeling something thrust into me. But I want the real thing."

Paulina nods to say, "I know how you feel girl but its not like we have a lot of options in guys now. Sure high school guys drool and will do anything we ask.

"But either they're too small, too average, or too quick in bed. The only good guys are the ones who can think without you having to hold their cock all the time."

I groan to say "Wish they made dildos as nice as a real cock."

Paulina says "Run that wish by Desiree and see what happens. Besides with how our luck has been we're definitely going to get some good luck soon. But first you sure you don't want a round with the strap on?"

I shake my head to say, "I just want to cuddle. I'm sure Kitty will be happy to take you up on your offer."

Paulina scoots up behind me and starts to cup and rub my boobs. Paulina kisses my neck to pull me down to the bed pillows. Sighing I relax for a short nap.

After our nap Paulina and I meet Kitty in the TV room. Desiree went back to the ghost zone to see if she could find Jazz. So here we are watching boring teen drama shows

Kitty groans to say, "Well I got all the stuff that wasn't damaged. But both secret houses are still swarming with White agents. 

"One of their science people said that they'll be scanning cities for similar places that have ecto levels like our other houses."

Paulina crosses her arms to say "Great at this rate we'll have to live in the ghost zone again. I really don't want to go back to living in that stupid school area."

I agree while Kitty says "Well it won't be as bad for you. Ember and I have to see our stupid ex's if we go back."

Soon in a swarm of smoke Desiree appears. Desiree says, "We have a problem."

After twenty minutes of Desiree explaining what's been the buzz in the ghost zone. I was confused at first until Desiree explained how dangerous Jazz's brother really is.

Kitty gulps to say, "So if he becomes the new third horsemen then the other three will appear. And they'll cause the end of the world, which will bring the other realms to the mortal plan. Not just open but have an established placed."

Desiree nods to add, "That's not all. From how the Queen of Souls reacted during the meeting with the Observers. It's clear she won't stand for anyone hurting him.

"From the rumors the Observers are looking for a way to contain him if he becomes to close to releasing his hidden powers."

Paulina says, "The Queen won't like that. I see why Jazz was in such a rush to find clues now. If her brother triggers his full power there won't be anyone to stop him."

Desiree says, "Which is why we will do our part and keep a lookout. I know we're all still worn from the attack and betrayal by Bertrand. But we can't let Jasmines brother unleash that kind of destruction onto the world."

Nodding I ask, "So will we look for him or just wait?"

Desiree says "For now we wait and talk to Spectra and Ember when they return. I know they'll have mixed feelings about this as well.

"And I hate to admit this but this also paints a target of the young half ghosts back.

"With everyone now on the lookout for him. If a ghost were to kill him or worse cause him to trigger. The fall of mortal life will be on their hands."

I gulp to look out the window trying my best not to imagine a world like that.

Maddie's POV  
After Danny opened the door the house asked him for a little while to get use to being whole again.

When asked why he smiled saying, "It showed me... It showed me how happy it is to be whole. And that it wants me to live inside after it gets to know itself again."

So while the house gets use to itself I managed to talk to the general for more research into ghosts. Danny being my in field assistant of course. So Danny and I are looking into some ghost activity is Boston.

Sam and sergeant Victoriam are looking into another ghost sighting in Rhode Island.

Walking through the house I ask "Danny do you feel anything?"

Danny answers "Yes I feel cold but I'm not sure why?" Looking at him he's mildly shivering. Scanning the area I'm picking up small traces of ecto energy.

I say, "Focus on that feeling Danny it could be your power to detect other ghosts."

Danny stops to stutter something. Looking at him he simply points and I look around. Seeing nothing I say, "Very funny Danny but this is not the time for..."

Looking at myself I see my clothes more importantly the seat of my jumpsuit is now see through. You can see the banana patterns to my panties.

Blushing I pull my ecto blaster and fire at the floor. In a whoosh as slime female phantom rushes up and circles us.

Danny flies after it but it runs through the wall. Danny going through the wall after it.

Tracking their movement with my scanner I follow their signatures but soon I only pick up one. Looking around I call out to Danny until something hits into me from behind.

Whatever rushed into me causes me to slump against the wall feeling very dizzy.

Opening my eyes a voice says "Its good to feel well feeling fleshy again."

Trying to turn my head the voice says, "Sorry honey but I'm in the drivers seat of your body. And I like it you've got some nice curves too. You've really taken care of yourself."

It’s the ghost it has possessed me and is now controlling everything I do.

I say, "Let me go now or you'll regret it."

The phantom says "No but I will take a swing at the young buck you had with you. I'm sure he'll love seeing your canons."

Soon Danny appears to ask "Ms. Maddie I think the ghost got away. Sorry it threw me for a loop after it got into the kitchen."

The Phantom says "Oh dear its ok we'll get it. But for now I've got to ask how do I look. That ghost didn't ruin my jumpsuit did it?"

Danny blushes to shake his head. The phantom says to me "Watch this."

Danny blushes even brighter as the phantom zips down and opens the front of my jumpsuit. Letting my breasts slip free from inside.

Danny covers his eyes say "Ms. Maddie you're not wearing a bra."

The phantom says "Yea it gets hot in my jumpsuit sometimes and it really squeezes when I'd like it not to. But I have to ask dear are my tits too big or are they too small."

Danny blushes still to peek out between his fingers. Making the phantom tease him more by lightly shaking my tits at him. Telling Danny "Don't worry dear you can look and maybe get a little more..."

Danny tells her to stop but ends up touching my chest as he reaches for my jumpsuit. 

Making us both moan the phantom holds Danny's hand to my chest. Rubbing his hands around my breasts and making him squeeze.

The phantom says "Sweet boy all you had to do was ask if you wanted to feel them up."

As Danny continue to blush as a wisp like breath of blue leaves his lips. Danny still blushing says "You not Ms. Maddie."

Danny hands glow sending out a pulse of ecto energy knocking the phantom out of me. The phantom growls to say "Why did you have to spoil the fun?"

Danny says "Fun you made me grope my teacher. Though nice it’s still not cool and she's going to hate me."

As Danny chases the ghost I try to collect myself and cover up.

But the damn phantom messed up the zipper. It won't go back up. Pulling a cloth from my utility belt I make a makeshift bra.

With ecto blaster in hand I chase after them. But as soon as I grab hold of a door handle it morphs snaring my hand.

The doors frame warps as well to show the phantom giggling at me. She rips off the makeshift bra and then rips my jumpsuit from the top of my butt down.

Blushing I try to struggle free but an ecto blast hits her face freeing me. Stumbling back Danny appears over me saying, "I got her um Ms. Maddie please cover up."

Throwing ecto blasts one after the other Danny chases her into the basement with me close behind. With a small draft causing me to shiver. I remember the state of my clothes.

It's a good thing I care a spare set of clothes. Looking around I call for Danny but several leather straps take hold of my arms. Hoisted off the ground more straps bind my legs and torso.

The phantom appears and slaps my ecto blaster away.

The Phantom says, "You really need to loosen up. So lets make the young buck have a reason to fuck you without care ok."

I try to scream but she forces a bite guard into my mouth. Along with ripping the tear from my butt all the way to the front. She then yanks off my panties.

The phantom licks her lips to float over two clothespins. Latching them onto my nipples while looking for something else.

As she looks two more straps fold my thighs to spread me eagle ways. Suspended in place I feel so embarrassed and exposed.

The phantom returns holding a dildo to say, "Now he'll have to fuck you and maybe let me in too for a nice three way."

Before she can get any closer Danny flies in from the ceiling punching her in the face. Danny summons his sword, which materializes from the metal in his wrists.

The phantom tries to barter but Danny isn't listening as he ignites his sword with ecto flames. And in a scream she explodes into a large watery pop of ecto goo from Danny slashes her down the middle.

Danny says "Well that takes care of..."

Seeing me Danny covers his and deforms his sword. Which turns to liquid and returns to his wrist. He says, "Ms. Maddie sorry I shouldn't have... Let me get you down and now..."

Danny quickly blasts the straps and I take off the gage and the pins. Sighing Danny has his back to me lightly chanting he didn't see anything.

I say "Danny don't worry its ok I'm fine. From time to time their will be ghosts like her. But it'd be nice if you didn't add this into the report."

Danny looks at me briefly to nod and blush still. I giggle covering my exposed bits to walking upstairs to where I dropped my duffle bag. Finding it I quickly chance and meet with Danny.

He's still blushing and trying not to stare at me. I giggle to tease him a little saying "Danny when you masturbate to what you saw try not to moan my name."

Danny blushes even harder countering with he has a girlfriend. And I simply say, "Hasn't stop other guys Danny."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So came back from vacation last week slept in my bed and the next day I get a sore throat. Asked my mom and she said I caught the flu. And after that the next week sucked. And to put it nicely I curse whoever it was that caused the first outbreak of the flu. Just letting it be know that if that person died then I didn't know. Still my curse stands cause this sucks. So my pain aside hope you dudes had fun with a month of two chapters. And hope you're ready for this months chapters. So lets continue.

Lets check in our contained halfa.

Unknown location Sam's POV  
Today Danny is testing his powers from what Maddie said Danny's powers are growing.

Doctor Gray comments "Danny's physic is clearly different due to the organic substance in him. His bone density is twice that of a humans now.

"Ok Danny lets move onto flying."

Checking Danny's flying speed he now clocks in a forty two miles per hour.

Nearly ten miles more then what we recorded before. I say "Ok Danny now for energy output. You know how this goes."

Danny charges his palms to blast the targets two separate times.

Doctor Gray says, "His standard ecto blasts now does nearly thirty psi of damage."

Maddie says, "To a ghost Danny would be a handful. But against living targets Danny's basic attack is equal to a prize fighter hitting you."

I nod to say "Ok Danny call your sword and we'll test you're swing speed and reaction time."

Watching Danny we clock his swing speed with a gauge on both his wrist and his sword.

Doctor Gray says, "After five swings we have a ratio of nearly seventy pounds. That's nearly double what he use to swing."

As we move Danny on to reflexes as each target pops up Danny swing and follow up is pretty good.

Maddie comments, "For a guy with no weapons training Danny's form is ok. His reflects are over average but not extraordinary. But noticing the target half a second after it pops up is pretty fast."

Taking down the notes General Forester and Doctor Jayson walk into the lab.

General Forester asks, "So what has changed?" Doctor Gray answers "Overall his physic and out abilities have substantially increased.

"His pain threshold has also increases due to the changes in his skin and bone density."

I tap the mic to say "Ok Danny that's all we needed I'll come talk with you in your room later."

Danny nods to float out the room once gone doctor Jayson looks over our recordings.

Doctor Jayson comments, "These are some dangerous numbers. I take it you turned off the anklet to see if the same amount if energy is being used when it’s not active."

I look to doctor Gray who pulls up his data pad. Doctor Gray widens his eyes to say, "No sir the anklet was on the whole time. Working at dampening forty five percent of Danny's energy."

General Forester says "No one needs to tell me that nearly half of what 3's just showed is only half his strength now.

"Raise the anklet to fully dampen sixty percent of his energy doctor Gray."

I ask, "Sir is that really needed?"

General Forester nods to answer "Dr. Manson you of all people know how dangerous ghosts are.

"3's is a ghost that is half human. Something we have never seen before. Even in lore half human beings are very dangerous.

"And the word from our English sites is werewolves and hybrids of them aren't just myths anymore either.

"And from how easy it is for them to blend into every day life. 3's will be no different once he learns to control his full powers.

"It's why when he does learn to control himself we need to be sure we are ready."

Doctor Gray asks "For what sir?"

Doctor Jayson answers, "If 3's real mother is still alive some day she might return for him. It will no doubt cause him to trigger his ecto implosion abilities.

"If that happens we need to know how far of a blast radius it will cause. And if needed what it will take to neutralize 3's."

I can't believe it even as I walk away from the testing rooms. The final fail-safes if Danny becomes too emotionally unstable is to kill me. No I won't let it come to that please don't let it come to that.

Danny's POV  
Walking around the weird old church I get an odd shiver up my back every minute I stand around this place.

Looking at Sam and the team around us I ask, "So what is this place?"

Private Olive says, "This is a abandon ritual church used by the Sarkics cult the SCP has been fighting them for years."

I look to sergeant Victoriam adds "You forgot to add they're a bunch of fanatical blood worshipping crazies.

"Take a note 3's these guys once tortured a kid in the hopes that through poking and removing brain tissue.

"It'd give him psychic powers. They even poured the blood of seven dead virgins into his brain in hopes that it'd help."

I cringe to say "Sorry I asked but this place just gives me the creeps every second."

Sergeant Victoriam chuckles to say "That's nothing new. So lets check to see if they left us any secrets in the basement."

I say, "I hope nothing is moving down there."

On getting into the basement its much worse then I had though. One guard turns to puke from the smell alone. And I'm trying not to follow her.

Sergeant Victoriam says "Ok nothing new here everyone just look around. You see anything weird or any kind of object don't touch it just place a marker to where it is."

Nodding we start to look around the basement. The area is split off due to the chairs and bones that is all over the places.

The dried blood and insects eating what looks to be pieces from bodies is just wrong.

Looking the place over I stop to turn seeing several intake skeletons. Turning to one I say, "Damn wonder what they did to all of you. Scratch that don't tell me."

As I turn I bump into a stand and I feel something burn into my skin. Crying out it hurts like really fucking hurts.

Everyone comes over to see as one of the personnel opens a pack and starts to treat my burn.

Sergeant Victoriam says, "Fucking weird cult. This is Victoriam to roaming team send a scanning and containment team we found an item.

"No it burn a weird symbol into 3's back treating and moving him now."

With them helping me up I can stop feeling the burn as if that item is still pressed to my skin. Getting into the mobile unit the sergeant says we're heading back to the setup site.

With some painkillers in my system I try to relax even though the burning pain against my left shoulder blade is still hurting me.

Sam says, "Don't focus on it Danny think of something else."

I ask "Like what Sam I'm in a lot of pain here. It's hard to think about something else when all I can think about is this burn."

Sam reaches over and plants a kiss to my lips. Holding my face for a second I blush as she asks "Better?"

I nod and she says "I'll see if anyone has a mini TV for us to watch."

Looking around the mini room I have I try to focus on something. But decide to just close my eyes.

Opening my eyes I'm in a black room sitting in a simple old armchair. I sink back into it as a voice whispers 'Chosen' or 'See him.'

Looking up Sam is right in front of me with her back turns. Sam turns her head to smile and walk backwards to me. Smirking she sits on my lap to say, "Ready for the next step Danny?"

I gulp as she reaches down to my zipper. But I grab her hands having what feels like and out of me body experience.

Sam's once excited face turns to fear as my voice gargled. And sounding as if it’s going through a food blender says, "Yes lets have fun."

My voice almost hissing the last part looking down to my lower body as my stomach growls and glows. Sam screams as ecto like tentacles jet from me and ensnare her.

As Sam struggles one tentacle works as a mouth guard. Two more start to molest her boobs. While the third tear away at her skirt and panties.

Sam screams her makeup running as the tentacles penetrate. After thrashing around Sam bends forward her eyes eyeball-less to say, "We see you Chosen and we will find you."

I scream as murky ooze like blood pops from boils from on her face. I struggle to get away but she holds my face saying Chosen over and over.

Soon the very tentacles turn on me holding me to the chair. As Sam holds open my mouth letting the blood from her face invade my mouth. Feeling the same pain from the burn on my back I cough as more of the ooze makes me black out.

Desiree's POV  
I exhale out of frustration, as yet again another lead to young Danny is nothing more but a rumor.

Jasmine hasn't been in touch for two weeks. And with little hope of finding her brother without her aid. I'm running low on ideas.

Aside from that there is still the minor problem as to where we should move to next.

Those White suited agents are still searching for us. And now that Bertrand gave them the clues to find us after his betrayal. We needed to find a city where they have no influence.

Or the very least somewhere that has a large ecto energy that we won't get found easily.

As I think I turn hearing a warm and welcoming voice. Seeing Chel I can't help but smile seeing my sister of the harem life floating up to me.

(If you've seen the Road to El Dorado then Chel is the female lead.)

Much like me she too was a harem girl. And just as I a jealous wife forcing her to leave her lover to scorn her.

But not before her animal companions took revenge. Seeing Zad the large thirty-foot green python along with Raj her white Bangla tiger walking behind is good.

Chel smiles in her Mayan attire as we hug. Much like me her soft green skin a nice complement to her figure.

Chel asks "So what brings you into the forests of the ghost zone my sister?"

I answer, "I've just exhausted my last lead to help the Queen of souls daughter find her brother."

Chel says "You too I thought the whole third horsemen thing was a joke. But this must be serious."

I nod to say, "It is he's being held prisoner and young Jasmine is trying her best to find him too. But the group that has him has means to prevent me from wishing to him.

"Even his location is hidden. Chel I must ask another question do you know a place in the mortal plain where there is a lot of ghost energy so we can hid and go unnoticed."

Chel asks, "Trying to hid better too huh? Heard ghost hunters from all over the mortal world are trying to make money hunting us.

"But don't worry I know of a town that has such a high ghost populations.

"You and the others won't get found right away. I also hope you don't mind another boarder I broke up with Kaa and he isn't taking it well."

I chuckle to say, "I can imagine he's tried for years to win your favor. And after a year you want nothing more from him what happened?"

Chel answers, "Lets just say after a blowjob and one minute of thrusting he's asleep faster then you can grant a wish."

I sigh to say "So hard to find a man that is both physically pleasing to you or your emotions and satisfying in bed."

Chel says "But its just another relationship under the bridge. Lets go before he starts to yell my name to find me." Nodding I raise my hands teleporting us back to the temporary hiding home.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes Big News Pleas don't skip past this! I've opened my own account on Archiveofourown. I've been putting my stuff up there not all my stuff but enough to get peoples attention. And wouldn't you believe I got commission to do a fic. Later today I'll be uploading a Phineas and Ferb fic you my first commissioned client. This is a commission so the schedule it will have will be different then my normal fics. Cause well I'm working for someone to help bring their idea to life. And he's very forward on what he'd like to see. That's why I'd also like to ask if anyone else has seen my work and you have the cash or budget. I'd like to hear any commissions you'd like to pitch me. That way I can talk with you closely and with the less restricting rules then Fanfic we can have more fun. Lastly dudes I really hope you use the link in my profile and check out the new fic for yourselves. Cause just like my other work you now how crazy and sexual I get. Now lets go.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown location third person's POV  
To many the large wild fires often aren't that uncommon in the USA. But a fire that has directional movement with humanoid figures inside is something completely else.

In the blaze Danny is using an ecto blaster attached to his arm and shoulder. Based of his dad's blueprints Maddie was able to create the ecto foam blaster.

The foam neutralizing SCP 457 fires from spreading too far. While SCP personnel using large swipes of foam and sand to slow 457 from duplicating more and spreading.

Sam along with standby personnel watching from the mobile monitoring station.

Danny exhales fire his foam based blasts at three more 457 duplicates. Danny says, "Who many of these guys are in this fire?"

Another monitor answers, "There is now fifty three instances of 457. 3's General Forester has other teams closing in from behind. ETA on full circulation of fire zone in twenty minutes."

Danny groans 457 is a being made of pure fire. And sure its duplicated can be put out. But the original 457 is the real problem.

And the longer it's let to burn the more copies it'll spit out.

General Forester says "All containment teams be advised we have a five squad chopper team in route. To drop a concentrated vacuum bomb at the heart of the hot zone.

"All teams are to remain at their markers and wait."

Getting the order Danny blasts two more duplicates of 457 and flies back to the marker point.

Once there several guards with custom water and foam throwers are holding the flames from burning anything else. While others place sandbags in a containment formation.

Taking a breather Danny reflects on the last three weeks. Ghostly activity along with spikes in other supernatural doings have everyone curious.

The Foundation analyze can't explain the sudden influx or what could be the source.

For Danny it just means more work, which he doesn't mind. Now moved into the house, which wants itself to be known, as Runewich Stead has been very nice to Danny and his family.

The homes interior is very warm but for all its wonders the home does have a mind.

When Sergeant Victoriam tried to enter the home replied him. Danny working as a median between the Foundation and the Runewich found that it doesn't like guns.

Or individuals who has used firearms. Due to one of its last owners doing something to the house involving guns.

So the Sergeant is left to stay inside the mobile home parked outside the Stead.

Danny really liking the Runewich often founding himself walking its various puzzle likes halls for fun and to see if he can find something new inside the Stead. Or in return letting the Stead walk his mind.

The Runewich finding the troubling dreams Danny has had about Sam scary. Giving Danny some books to try and understand not only the dreams.

But what it knows about the bran on his back.

The jagged diamond like shape has its center open at the top and bottom neither ends meeting.

Inside are three circles looped together by three different lines. One line facing at a right angle, another at a left angle, and the last at a forty-five angle.

The bands shape is dated to be close to the start or before the age of the Catholic Church.

From there all the Stead could tell Danny was the bran was one of a cluster of other kinds of symbols.

Giving the information he had Danny told sergeant Victoriam and doctor Gray. Both saying they'd look into the foundations logs for symbols matching in style.

As the choppers move overhead into position they drop the canister bomb. Danny thinks 'How did 457 get out from its containment anyway?'

Sam's POV  
With Danny finished helping to resecure 457 doctors Gray along with the security teams head back to the site holding set to find answers.

Danny and I are inside the Runewich Maddie is off on one of her ghost research missions.

I asked Danny what it was like researching or ghost tracking with her?

He coughed answered it was weird and embarrassing for some reason. He just wanted me to have a very good idea of what kind of ghosts I am dealing with before going after one.

Sitting near the steads fireplace I can't help be feel as if something is wrong.

Danny walks in from the kitchen smiling to say, "Well Alka and Alma are watching TV in their room with snacks. So what do you want to do?"

I smirk to ask, "Danny just hug me and stop asking me what I want to do."

Sitting next to me Danny pulls me close to kiss me. Sighing into the kiss Danny leans in further kissing my neck.

I smile to ask, "When did you learn to be romantic?"

Danny nervously chuckles to say, "The Stead has a lot of books. Some I've had to ask for it to keep away from Alka and Alma."

Danny backs off from our kiss to crack his neck. I ask "Still getting cramps?"

He nods and I tell him to take off his shirt. Danny dissolves his shirt into a mist leaving his torso exposed. But he still has his gloves on.

It's funny even as thin as a whip as he is he still can fight as well as he can.

Getting behind Danny I ask the Stead if it has a book for relieving stress. I blush when it gives me a book of sex positions.

Danny blushes too saying "Stead not now please Sam just wants to get the pain to leave my neck."

The house then floats over a book of Greek muscle massage techniques.

Following the book I spend three hours with mixed success helping get the pain in Danny's back to end.

Reforming his shirt Danny thanks me and we relax by the fireplace. Danny hugging me close as we both read a book. From time to time I laugh as Danny struggles to them ask me to explain a word or help him understand a sentence.

Doctor Grey's POV  
I'm shocked 457 didn't get loose on its own. It fled it was running from someone who enter into its containment cell if you can believe it.

And the person was our other pyro based SCP, SCP 273.

After finding her reformed and covered in ash from her latest regeneration. She lashed out using her odd hungering heat properties to absorb the personnel trying to calm her down.

General Forester right away calls for Danny who is currently flying to us with Sam.

Sergeant Victoriam says, "Sir 3's and Dr. Manson will be here in twenty minutes. But we can't get anywhere close to 273."

I agree telling him that the dart guns needles are deforming from the heat her body. And her heat eating property will kill anyone that gets close with restraint cuffs.

General Forester says "Keep her within this facility with the foam gear we still have. Maybe with luck 3's can calm her down."

But soon 273 wails shouting "Let me out I don't want this anymore! I want my family I want to be with my tribe again!" Feeling a shockwave of heat come out from the halls she down general Forester orders the personnel to cool things down.

Thankfully Danny and Sam arrive and we catch them up on situation so far.

Danny says "You've had her for five years and unlike me she can't get within two feet of someone without turning them into a mound of ash. Of course she'd act like this.

"General how many other sentient SCP do you have under lock and key still that are similar to me or my family?"

General Forester stares at Danny to answer, "3's there are some like her that are too much of a risk. Just letting you be here is a risk.

"So far your risk of some what containment is proving to help the Foundation.

"Now I do like your help but you must understand before there was no one like you. And some SCP's just won't break from their habits even if they can talk back to us.

"Now if you don't mind stop her before she melts this site into the ground."

Danny sighs to float forward using his ecto foamier to cool the hall. Listening in we can hear small talk but soon 273 screams.

An eruptions of flames barrels down the hall. Moving clear the personnel try to put out the flames.

But several more eruptions follow causing us to duck back into the stairwell. After an hour the last eruption ends and the personnel finally can fight back the fires.

Working through the flames the personnel clears us a path leaving smaller manageable flames in some rooms.

General Forester finds the controls for the sprinkler system and triggers them. As the sprinklers rains down on us the general tells us all to be on guard.

Sam tries to calling for Danny but she gets no reply. As we follow the still present scorch marks we end up in one of the monitoring rooms.

In the room we find Danny he's badly burnt but in his arms to a dead 273. To my shock she isn't ash she's really dead.

Danny shaking as he just holds her. Sam rushes to Danny as he simply stares down to 273.

General Forester says "You three take her body from him. Dr. Grey help dr. Manson get 3's up I'll leave talking to him to you."

I nod as Danny exhales very slowly trying, as it would seem to process what happened between his exchange with 273.

SCP 076 'Cain's' POV  
Sitting upon the large piece of transportation that once belonged to someone. I ponder why the young Halfling still plagues my mind.

Standing up I walk past the several dozens of bodies that lay around me.

This foundation as they call themselves have been giving me small laughable enemies. But I can't shake this feeling this odd gnawing feeling in my being.

That just like him that the Halfling is connected to something as me.

Still I have little to worry about that but I must say he was interesting in our last encounter. His eyes told me that he merely fought to see himself survive for someone else’s benefit.

But even with that small flame he resorted to such risky means to end my assault against the ones holding me.

Humans... flesh like me yet so reliant on weapons that deny them the true glory of the kill.

Hearing the steps of several behind me I look over my shoulder. Seeing more armed humans all brandishing the odd composite mix metal weapons.

Unlike the range weapons of old humans they have advanced them to this state.

Heated miniature arrowheads that erupt with thunderous claps from the varying hand held devices.

Reaching out I spring forth several spears to jump as they attack me. In the air I see their fear as my spears pierce their soft flesh.

Truly the days when full suites of hardened steel protected one from such weapons as mine is in the past.

To many of this Foundation I am a warrior out of his era. But seeing how humans honor or tell the tales of such legends of battle that held a blade.

I wonder if I did something such as they or fight for a nation that understood my need for the honor of battle will their people honor me as such?

Beheading two others as I impale a third into her chest. I stop looking around me to think why do I need them to honor me?

These humans I was once like them weak... Or was I ever like them?

How long have I been as I am now... I can't truly say when I became aware of my existence. Or when I first started to talk let alone voice my beliefs as a warrior.

What was I? When was my creation?

The Halfling knows of his creation... And yet again I think of him truly he plagues my mind even when it doesn't matter.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've got three big announcements I want to make so don't skip ahead after the reviews cause this involves two current stories. And the next story I will write.

Special announcement do not skip ahead this is related to Barts Return and Freddy's Unhappy after. So both of these stories have been my long-standing stories. And well it's time for them to end dudes. Barts Return will be ending at chapter 40 and Freddy will be ending at chapter 42. I know it sucks dudes but I have so many ideas I want to post them. But I don't want to get worn down from the fun. So today I'll be putting up a poll on my Fiction account check profile for link. You know how I write and the type of stories I like to write. The poll with have future story that you all will help me pick which one you want to see next. You know what lets make it the next two stories you want to see next. I have a good few ideas that having been sitting around. So the top two stories picked will be the fics I post in three to four months time. So dudes hope this isn't too much of a bummer. And don't worry there will be sequels added to the picks too.

Lets check in on our contained halfa.

Unknown location Vlad's POV  
Looking around the small home I have to wonder why has the map brought me to this place. This place is pretty remote but still the map says what I need is here.

Journeying inside I find that the house is nothing but a shell. Nothing beyond a small rug and a few books scatter around on the floor. The floor rotted and the ceiling wanting to collapse from the years of abuse its suffered.

Raising the map I growl to demand "Oh show me where the stone is already I put you back together. The least you can do is be grateful!"

Slowly the tablet map shows a word writing in its old script. Three lines of letters I can't read running down along my current location. Taking out my phone I scan the words.

Reading the script translated aloud it goes "By minds eye you dream, by words you wonder, by sight you see here and beyond. Trust them all and you shall find fantasy come true."

I curiously say, "Fantasy how does... books of course."

Raising my hand I levitate the books to shake them all. Soon a small blue opal gem drops to the floor. Smirking I fish a container box from my waist belt.

Securing the gem I smirk as it hums next to the tablet map. The map hums to erase the location and become still once more. Probably now looking for the other gems for me to find.

I smile to say "One down two more to find."

Flying from the small house I travel all the way back the Amity Park. On arrival at my home I land and return to my human form. Fixing my suite I walk casually through my home.

Seeing as its nightfall I know no one will disturb me. But still I must study the gem before I search for the others. Along with the item that houses them all.

Getting into my private laboratory I place the containment box down on a metal bed. Clapping my hands the laboratory lights up. Smirking I walk to my computer AI.

I say, "Dawn dear scan the gem on the table. Oh and the tests I ask for did you find them and if so what were the results?"

The AI hologram of a lean and gentle skull face woman with a voluptuous structure and tone answers, "Yes master Vlad the books are on your study table. I will begin scanning the gem right away. And it is good to see you were successful sir.

"However the tests to the strange rock you discover has not finished yet."

I smile seeing the old books written by Samuel Colt. The very man who once created the weapons he said mad men equal to one another. Little did many know he's had a hand in making weapons of the a cult 

I smirk to think 'He was right humans are now equal to one another in a new level of how they can kill each other.

'But Colt you did your true beliefs and works behind closed doors. Now I see why your wife was driven to that insane state. Even visiting the Colt manor the various dark entities lingering there will send a chill up anyones spine.

'But yet the ghosts have long since moved on leaving just their dark essence in slime.'

I smirk to say, "This is it. The Reality gauntlet a powerful tool used by a powerful warlock. The gauntlet was far too powerful for this old master of the magic arts.

"The power was too tempting for the allies who saw its power to create and control.

"Fool where they were weak I will gain power. So says here I have the gem of fantasy able to manifest fantasies into reality. Or forge reality into a fantasy of sorts."

Dawn says "Truly a wondrous little sapphire master Vlad. The energy it’s giving off could power a city for decades."

I agree with her adding, "But in its pure state as in now if I were to touch it. Its power would manifest any fantasy I'd wish for.

"But much like the wishing ghost Desiree cursed wishes. It will have a bad karma affect on what I create.

"I must locate the gauntlet wait four gems. But the map has only two other locations signified for search. This means someone has found one of the gems."

Dawn asks "But that can't be wouldn't they need the tablet to locate it master?"

I think for a moment to answer, "Not if the person carrying the gem on them found it without knowing what is it. But the question is who has the gem and what are they doing with it?"

Doctor Grey's POV  
Sitting in the monitoring room with the recording devices on Maddie and I are set to begin. Leaving the room with walk right into the interview room where Danny is waiting.

Sitting across from us Dannys face still blank and sunken from his encounter with 273. Better know to the Foundation as the living phoenix.

Maddie gives me a nod and I begin saying "Danny it's time we started its been a while since you and I talked hasn't it... Now I know I've allowed Sam to interview you for a while now.

"But think of this as well a session more then a means to monitor you. Plus it's Maddies first time interviewing you for research.

"In short this is for you to talk to us. Don't worry only high-ranking persons in the Foundation will see your recordings from now on. But Danny can I ask how are you? Is everything ok in the Runewich? How are your sisters?"

Danny looks to me saying, "Just ask me what you really want to know doc. You know I hate it when people run around the obvious."

I try to convince him otherwise saying, "We can start small Danny you don't have to force yourself to explain to us what happened with 273 right away. We just want to know..."

Danny shakes his head to say, "I tried I really tried doc. But she was so angry she reminded me of when..."

Hearing the ticking from my data pad I see Danny's anklet spike drastically. The temperature in the room drops as well for some reason.

I say "Danny calm down don't think of that right. We can talk about that later this is for you."

Danny gets up saying "She just wouldn't listen she just kept screaming. She was like me... she had enough she wanted to be free...

"I tried be she wouldn't let me save her!"

Seeing Danny turn to us screaming with ecto energy seeping from his eyes. But not with his usually anger this was sadness. The saddest I've every seen him. Maddie flinches truly surprised by seeing Danny's spiking with energy.

I try to calm him down but to my shock several personnel rush the room.

The lead personnel says "Doctors leave the room now! SCP 3333 you are to calm yourself or we will subdue you!"

Danny shakes his head turn to pace back and forth to point at the personnel. With tears oozing down is face as he just holds his gaze at the guards.

Danny says "This is what you fear all of you...You're all afraid cause when we get emotional you just want to lock us away!

"We are not animals we can think, feel, and understand just like anyone else! You just won't listen to our pain!"

Before I could deter them the personnel open fire-showering Danny in ecto gel. Danny stumbles back into the wall covered in the gel significantly lowering his ecto energy and rendering him neutralized.

Shaking my head as two other personnel restrain Danny with a rod and wire. This moment helps another three fashion Danny with a restrainment suite.

Dripping with strands of ecto gel they drag Danny out. Leaving Maddie and I saddened by the events. I clap my hand to my face to let Dannys words fully sink in.

General Forester's POV  
I exhale as Doctor Jayson and I talk with the heads again. All worried that 3333's latest outburst is due to our lack of foresight. Also saying we could lose our standing in the Foundation if 3's is properly handled from now on.

Doctor Jayson explains saying "He's a teenager plain and simple. And like every teen they are hormonal, easy to conflict or emotional outbursts. And worse of all they have the need to succeed and receive instant gratification

"3's wanted to give 273 the same confirm he has been giving the other two in his care.

"Failing to do so has shaken him. And it has reminded him of back when he was like 273 in a way.

"The experiments the militias scientist conducted on him have been repressed due to his interactions with various individuals. But I personally am not surprised of this outburst. I'm more surprised at the emotion he put on display more so."

The head to the far left asking, "So we should expect this again doctor Jayson? How much longer at you going to entertain this little project?"

Doctor Jayson nods answering "3333 may have been able to push back against his trauma. However the reality of it all is he's a survivor of a situation that would left a lot much worse them him.

"But like any survival victim the trauma will remain there until he confronts those who caused it.

"With the ones who caused his trauma dead from his first ecto detonation. 3333 can't confront that which haunts his mind or find peace from not confronting them. His mind thus is adopting a surrogate in those doctors place."

The middle head says, "The foundation is his surrogate is what you’re getting at doctor Jayson. So I can assume you'll agree to raise his classification and permanently contain him."

I say, "Sorry sir but I can't agree to that. 3's has proven to be a good asset to the Foundation. And he's thus far been a great aid in recontaining or countering other SCP's.

"I'm not saying he perfect in helping he's a damn SCP too. But just like 073 we often have to make due with what they are to further the goals of the Foundation."

The second to the right head agrees saying "Very well General 3's will remain as he is. But a warning raise the ankle restraints levels on that SCP. And make sure his future interactions are with none vocal SCP's."

I nod to say "I'll keep that in mind ma'am."

With the meeting ended doctor Jayson says, "Even if they voice their worries it's our necks that have to be at risk. I agree with them on one point they've made. 3333 will continue to grow soon as such his class will also have to increase.

"From his latest bio scans his ecto energy is shocking dramatically. And yes the anklet was boosted to dampen more of his power well before the interview started."

I say "Yes from the scans the monitoring team gave me. He was storing enough energy to bring down seven stories of an apartment complex. With any residual energy causing structural damage in the process.

"Tell Grey 3's is to be fitting with a secondary anklet. That one is to be fitted with a kill switch.

"Nothing lethal thought. Just something tough enough to make sure that we can knock 3's out if push comes to shove."

Doctor Jayson says "3333 has proven to us time and again being a survive is a dangerous experience. I truly have to wonder all the horrors that have yet to unfold for him?"

I say, "Lets hope he doesn't have to see such things just yet. And maybe we can truly get him some help."

Unknown Location Sams POV  
After Dannys outburst I managed to finally get in touch with Ember. From how she talked things have been shaky with her and the girls. But she said she'd be more then happy to talk with me.

Arriving in the town I walk several blocks before I spot Spectra waiting near her car. Spectra asks, "No one followed you right?"

I nod as she tells me to get in fast and she drives just as fast. Doing well over sixty as she took a lot of sharp turns. Before long we stop in a garage along a house and we get out.

Spectra says "Sorry about the speeding but this city is under watch like a lot of ghost riddled cities. And from what Desirees friend says things are getting crazier with ghost hunters."

Entering the living room area I wave at Kitty, Ember, Desiree, Paulina, and Star. But a new face is with the girls along with two animals ghosts.

Desiree says, "It's good to see you Sam but we have little time for your questions. The faith of the world is at risk due to your group having Danny."

I ask, "What hold up explain things here before I take things out of context." And with that I listen for nearly twenty minutes of what Danny is. And what might happen if things in his life get worse.

I gulp to say, "So Danny if he truly awakens the power in him he'll become the third horsemen. And then the other three will awaken too. This is bad I mean really bad. 

"The heads of the Foundation are already against Danny stay active. They want to permanently lock him away for how dangerous he's getting. If they hear about this they'll go through with it."

Desiree says "Then you must help us get Jasmine to here brother. She'll be able to explain things to him. And then he can be back with Lady Death and the apocalypse will be stalled for good."

I gulp to say "Guys I'm all for getting his sister to him. But guys I can't help you in busting Danny out or they'll blacklist me. And trust me you guys moving around is kind of easy compare to me being on the run from the cult government."

Ember says "We know girl but we have to stop things in the world from going from hard rock to death scream rock."

I nod to say, "Ok the best bet will be for you to... Hold on its Doctor Grey." As I answer Doctor Grey is shouting hysterically at me. But I can hear ecto-based weapons firing in the background.

Doctor Grey says, "Sam three ghosts have infiltrated the main site. The largest of one is tearing through the security detail. The other two have snuck past but are heading for the containment units.

"They're after Danny!" My heart sinks as I hear Doctor Grey line go dead as a wolf monstrous howl fills the background.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


End file.
